Gods and Demigods read Altered Destinies
by Flamebird101
Summary: The heroes from Altered Destinies, written by Anaklusmos14, are sent back in time to read about their adventures, namely Percy. The son of Hades and his friends and family read Altered Destinies, I recommend reading Anaklusmos14's stories because they are really good. I do not own Altered Destinies or the characters. There are a few profanity, but most of the time it is tame.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Altered Destinies. The characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the book was written by Anaklusmos14**_

About four months after the Titan War, Zoe was searching for Percy in the deep woods. Clarisse, Katie, Will, Michael, Silena, Annabeth, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Jason, and Leo were helping as well. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and they vanished.

The demigods reappeared on Olympus, but not the one Annabeth had been working on rebuilding. "The sky is better!" Zeus yelled.

"For gods sake, Apollo, we are twins!" Artemis yelled.

"Excuse me, my lords and ladies," Zoe interrupted the petty arguments, "But why have you summoned us?"

"What do you mean, who are you?" Zeus asked.

"Hang on, there's a note," Annabeth said. "It says:

Dear Gods and Demigods,

Demigods have been sent to the year of 2000 to read the legends of the greatest hero or heroes of all time. Do not harm or kill any demigods. Some more will be sent during the reading. Enjoy reading.

The Fates and Chaos.

P.S. Send for Persephone and the Hunters."

"Alright, who are you?" Zeus asked again.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares"

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Travis-"

"and Connor-"

"sons of-"

"Hermes."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Valdez. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

Soon there was another flash Persephone, the Hunters, and four demigods joined. "Now, who are you four?" Zeus asked.

"Percy!" Zoe yelled with glee tackling her boyfriend.

"Zoe. I've missed you so much," Percy whispered.

"Don't you dare disappear ever again," Zoe hissed.

"It wasn't my fault I got kidnapped by your sister and my aunt," Percy protested.

"I still blame you because I don't really want to blame a goddess quite yet," Zoe smiled.

"Anyways, to answer your question, uncle. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Hades and Persephone."

"You're a god?" Zeus asked.

"No. My birth parents are Poseidon and Sally Jackson," Percy answered.

"Poseidon! You broke the oath!" Zeus thundered.

"With all do respect, uncle. You broke it twice one of Greek and the other of Roman. If I were you, I wouldn't call the kettle black when you are too," Percy whispered.

"Fine," Zeus grumbled. "Who are you three?"

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"Gwen, daughter of Ceres."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, but before the pact."

"Alright, I'll start," Percy said. "Since it's about me."

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City.**

"What is a young boy doing in the woods of New York alone at night?" Persephone asked.

"Running away," Percy mumbled knowing exactly who the boy was.

**An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now.**

"That's not healthy," Apollo said with worry.

**No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.**

"That boy needs help," Athena said.

**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.**

"And not harm," Artemis added.

**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**

"Hades? What are you doing there brother?" Hestia asked.

"I don't know, but I will probably help the boy," Hades answered.

**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound.**

"It depends how you think of it," Artemis said.

**As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**

"Hestia? What are you doing there?" Hades asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke.**

**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

"Hades and Hestia," Apollo answered.

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

"You're welcome," Hades smiled.

The son of Hades secretly smiled back.

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

"Seriously though, why can't the rest of you gods keep it to yourselves? Camp is packed with mostly children of gods. Although Aphrodite's cabin is also getting really full, it's mainly you gods, even at Camp Jupiter," Percy said. "Especially you, Zeus, even though you may not have as many demigod children. You do have a lot of immortal children that are not Hera's what is the point of having a wife if you just go behind her back and knock up women. Four of the twelve Olympians are not your children, leaving eight your children, and one is Hera's. You have two children that are Hera's, and the rest are someone else's."

The gods looked down in shame, especially Zeus.

**Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.**

**Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."**

"It's a good thing you did," Percy muttered, but no one heard him.

**The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"**

"Oh we get to find out who this boy is!" Hermes yelled excitedly.

**"My name is Percy."**

All eyes turned to Percy. "Dont give me looks of pity. I'm fine now. I have a great family and I don't need any pity from any of you," Percy said.

Everyone nodded.

**He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.**

**"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.**

"How dare that foul little pig do something of the sort a woman like that!" Hestia growled.

"How dare he hurt a maiden!" Artemis yelled.

**Poseidon looked down in sorrow. Hades looked at his brother with sympathy. He knew what it was like to lose a woman so deeply loved.**

**Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child.**

"How powerful are you?" Athena asked with curiosity.

"From what I've heard, my lady. I am just as powerful a god, an Olympian to be exact. I'm almost as powerful as Artemis," Percy said.

"A demigod so powerful shouldn't be alive," Zeus said.

Within seconds every single person, except Ares and Dionysus were at Percy's side. "Don't you dare touch this boy/ my son/ my friend/ my boyfriend/ my champion/ Percy/Perseus/ this demigod/ this hero!" everyone, except for Dionysus, Ares, and Zeus yelled.

Zeus slid down his throne cowering before his family and the demigods.

**Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being restrained.**

Everyone stayed silent because of what Percy had said earlier even though some of them wanted to say something really bad. Zoe leaned her head against Percy's chest.

**Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.**

Poseidon looked down in shame. Percy let go of Zoe and shadow traveled next to Poseidon. He whispered something to him. Poseidon looked up and smiled. Percy traveled back to Zoe and resumed his last position. Artemis looked at her lieutenant with curiosity and made a note to talk to her during the break.

**Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.**

**Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.**

**"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.**

**Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely. Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.**

"Aaaw," the girls cooed making Percy blush and Zoe smile.

**"The boy is powerful. More powerful than any demigod I have ever seen at such a young age." Hades said in an impressed voice.**

"Agreed," everyone, except Ares and Dionysus said.

**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**

**Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.**

**"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.**

"Hestia, you should have sent the boy immediately to me," Zeus growled.

"Why? So you could kill him, I think not," Hestia argued. "Little brother."

**Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."**

"I'm not a son of Poseidon," Percy grinned.

"No, but you are a true son of Hades," Hades agreed proudly.

**Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."**

**"That should get him to listen," Athena whispered.**

**Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."**

"You shouldn't have cheated on me in the first place, and besides I wouldn't risk their lives for something you did. Its not their faults that you cheated on me with that woman," Persephone said.

"I told you, you should have married someone with a more agriculture taste," Demeter nagged. "They wouldn't have cheated on you."

"_Mother_!" Persephone groaned. "I love him, can't you just accept that."

"Do you really?" Demeter asked.

"Yes," Persephone replied.

"Brother, do you love my daughter?" Demeter asked.

"Yes, sister," Hades said.

"Maybe I will give you a chance, but if you break her heart, you will be in a world of hurt," Demeter said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hades smiled.

**Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."**

"Definitely," Persephone agreed.

**Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."**

"Yes, he is the most likely child," Athena said.

**Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than a boy raised by one of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."**

"Uncle, that was actually your most foolish move because if you had just accepted his rising power, many lives could have spared," Percy said.

"Percy is right, but it won't change the fate of the war," Athena said glaring at her father's stupidity.

**Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."**

**Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."**

**Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"**

**"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.**

**Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Line Break**

**Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.**

"Some of those Pegasi at camp are really upset with Chiron for making them stay in stables while he roams around camp doing whatever," Percy said.

The others laughed at Percy's remark.

**One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.**

Poseidon frowned, but remembered what Percy had said to him.

**At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.**

"That was the second best day of my life," Percy smiled.

"What was the first?" Hades asked.

"Meeting my friends," Percy said.

"Any 'friend' in particular," Annabeth whispered. "A certain maiden of yours."

Percy blushed but nodded. Zoe smiled.

**The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld.**

**"So that explains why you didn't have sea green eyes when we met. I thought you were always a son of Hades until you told us you weren't born a son of Hades," Annabeth muttered.**

**"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.**

**"No, I would never do that for just that reason. It could be part of the reason, but not all," Hades responded.**

**Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."**

**Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."**

"He may try, but that won't change who my father is," Percy said.

**Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."**

"No, he did not," Percy whispered.

**"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.**

Percy made a cough that sounded like 'bull shit'.

"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.

"My dad is absolutely right. You Olympians think that you can just hide behind a stupid law, but you aren't afraid to break them for some other reason. All of you gods are hypocrites. You go and knock a woman up, and then while she's giving birth you just say that you have to leave and that you can't help them survive. That's a load of horse shit. You can at least not make them live with a monster who would torture the mother and child until death or worse!" Percy spat. "The only male gods who actually seem to care are Hephaestus and Hades. The rest of you gods don't seem to care about how many women you knock up or how many children you make. Yes, you sometimes care, but you don't always show that you care all the time, especially when you don't even check to see if the woman you knocked up is pregnant."

The gods had a look of guilt.

**Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.**

**Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."**

**Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."**

"Thank you, Hades," Hestia smiled.

"It's no problem, Hestia," Hades said returning the smile.

**Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.**

**Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.**

**"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.**

**"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.**

**Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"**

**"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.**

"They were the greatest teachers ever, even if they could get boring at times," Percy said.

**"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.**

**Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.**

"That's it," Percy said.

"Alright, we will read two more chapters. Who want's to read?" Zeus asked.

"I will," Zoe said.

Percy handed her the book. She was about to begin when there was a flash of light, and two demigods appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mission North

Percy immediately recognized the two and put a finger to his lips as he shadow traveled behind them. "Where are we?" the two people asked.

"The real question is who are you!" thundered Zeus playing along with Percy's scheme.

"Uh, I'm Nico di Angelo," one said.

"I'm Bianca di Angelo, but you should already know that, my lord," the other said kneeling.

Nico followed her example. "Why have you summoned us?" Nico asked.

"I did not summon you, but I do know who did," Zeus said.

"Nico, Bianca, did you have any luck?" Zoe asked pretending like she had just been crying.

"No, I'm sorry Zoe, but Percy could not be found," Biianca said.

At that Percy came out of the shadow and tackled his siblings. They both screamed like little girls. "Darn you, Percy. Why do you have to do that all the time?" Nico whined.

"It's funny. Besides, haven't you hit puberty yet?" Percy teased.

Nico blushed. "Percy, let them be," Zoe said.

"I've missed you so much. Nico kept muttering mythomagic powers and points over and over. He even made a mythomagic card for you," Bianca said.

"I thought you threw them away?" Percy said.

"I-I did, Bianca's lying," Nico said quickly.

"But Bianca never lies, Nicky. You should know that," Percy said.

"Stop calling me that," Nico said.

"No, little brother," Percy responded. "Anyways, Zoe, you may start."

"Wait, what's going on?" Bianca asked.

After a quick explanation, Zoe began reading.

Chapter 2: A Mission North

**(4 Years Later)**

**Percy raised his shield just in time to block the spear driven towards his chest. The blow glanced off the side of his shield causing his opponent to stumble a bit. Percy took advantage and stepped to his opponent's open right side as he flipped his grip on the spear and swung it through their legs. The blow swept the opponent's legs out from under them knocking them onto their back. Percy flipped the grip on his spear again and pointed it at their neck.**

**"Do you yield?" Percy asked.**

**The man chuckled, "I yield young one."**

**Percy pulled the spear away from his neck and offered the man his hand. The man took it with a smile on his face as Percy pulled him to his feet. The man looked down at Percy with a look of pride.**

**"It appears the student has surpassed the teacher at last." He said chuckling.**

**Percy shook his head, "My first win in four years is hardly surpassing my mentor. I will admit it does feel nice to finally win. You put too much power into that last strike otherwise this battle would be still going."**

"Who is teaching you?" Ares asked.

"I'm surprised that you don't know him. He's quite famous," Percy responded.

**"Ah but that is exactly the point Perseus; you were able to recognize and capitalize on my mistake before I could recover. You have become a warrior of both the body and the mind." The man said proudly.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't talk like that Achilles, you sound like Theseus. I prefer to only listen to his lectures when I have to."**

"Achilles and Theseus?" Ares asked.

"My father wanted me to be prepared as much as possible, that means having the best of teachers mentor me," Pecy explained.

"Is Thesues still your mentor?" Athena asked.

"Yes, why? Do you want me to pass a love note on?" Percy teased.

"No! I was just wondering," Athena said blushing.

"Wow, I'd never thought my sister would blush like that ever since Theseus died. Isn't it weird how he is Poseidon's son?" Aphrodite said.

At that Athena blushed even more, and Poseidon squirmed a litte in his seat.

**Achilles shook his head, "Do not undervalue the knowledge you have gained under his tutelage. He has made you a better warrior just as much if not more than I have. The power to out think your opponent is just as powerful as the ability to beat them with your strength and skill."**

**Percy nodded, "I do appreciate everything he has taught me but does he have to make it sound so boring?"**

"I know someone who wouldn't find it boring," Percy said continuing to tease Athena.

"Argh," Athena groaned as Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and the demigods snickered.

**Achilles laughed, "I don't know if he knows any other way. Perhaps that is why he caught the eye of Athena all those centuries ago."**

**Percy chuckled, "What is my next lesson?"**

**Achilles shook his head, "I have nothing left to teach you young one. You are nearly the perfect warrior; you wield every weapon with the precision of a master and your skills in battle are truly on par with my own. Now all that is left is to use what you have learned out in the real world."**

**Percy shook his head, "I highly doubt that I could ever be on par with you but thank you for the compliment. I will return to spar again soon my friend."**

**Achilles smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it Perseus."**

**"As do I," Percy grinned.**

**Percy smiled as his body was engulfed by shadows from the banks of the River Styx and deposited at the gates of Hades' palace.**

**Just as Percy was about to walk in, Alecto appeared to his left.**

**"Perseus, your father requests a word with you in the throne room." She rasped with a bit of a smile on her face.**

"She smiles?" Apollo asked.

"As long as you are in her good side, she's really nice, if not well she's not that pleasant to be around," Percy said.

**Percy smiled at the fury and nodded as walked past the palace gates. He continued through the palace until he reached the throne room where Persephone and Hades sat in their thrones talking.**

**When they noticed Percy, Persephone left her throne and quickly wrapped the young demigod in a hug.**

**"Come on Mom." Percy whined.**

Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Persephone, Hades, and the demigods all snickered.

**Persephone chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her throne.**

**Percy turned his attention to Hades, "You called for me father?"**

**Hades nodded, "I have a mission for you. Your brother and sister are currently at a boarding school in Maine. I sent them there to adjust to the times as they haven't seen the real world in almost eighty years but it seems a satyr caught their scent. The demigod camp has issued a quest to retrieve them but you must not allow them to succeed. If they are discovered to be my children Zeus will most certainly try to kill them."**

"He better not," Percy growled.

"How dare you-"

"Brother, finish that sentence, and you will be in great pain," Hestia, Hades, and Poseidon threatened.

**Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "My brother and sister? I've been waiting for this for a long time father, I will not fail you."**

**Hades gave him a small smile, "I know you won't Perseus. The quest will reach the school sometime tonight. It consists of three demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon."**

"I can't believe _he_ was a Big Three child," Percy hissed.

"He got what he deserved," Zoe whispered.

"I know, but still he also got things he didn't deserve," Percy said.

**Percy's face darkened instantly but he simply nodded. Persephone looked at Percy sympathetically, "You must not kill or injure the demigods if possible. It is not the time for a war between your father and the Olympians."**

**Percy nodded, "As you wish mother."**

**Persephone smiled, "And do not let yourself get injured or captured, I would prefer not to have to tear Olympus down to get my son back."**

**Percy smiled at her words, "I will be careful."**

**"Alecto will inform you of where to go; she and her sisters will be available should the situation call for you needing assistance." Hades added.**

**Percy nodded as left the room.**

**Line Break**

**Percy slipped out of a shadow in the gymnasium of Westover Hall as he snuck his way through the crowds of young teenagers. He had already identified the three demigods from the quest along with the satyr as they tried and failed to blend in with everyone else.**

**Percy on the other hand was elusive as he weaved his way through the school kids, never staying in one place long enough for someone to get a clear look at him. As he slipped through the dancing teenagers, he finally caught sight on his brother and sister. They looked exactly like the photo his father had showed him.**

"One of them looks exactly the same now," Percy said.

"Hey!" Nico said.

"I never said it was you, but it must be true now since you were so quick in defending yourself," Percy smirked.

Nico pouted.

**Apparently eighty years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino left no lasting reminders of their stay.**

**Just as Percy was going to snatch his siblings, he heard the satyr nearly yell out about a powerful new scent in the room. Percy cursed as slipped into another shadow before he could be seen by the demigods. He made a note to himself to slap that satyr upside the head about being secretive when in dangerous situations. Though Percy could honestly care less about the other demigods and whether or not they survived the quest; he was here for his brother and sister and he would not risk their lives to help a bunch of spoiled Olympian brats.**

"What about us?" Thalia and Annabeth said.

"I didn't know you then," Percy said in defense.

**Percy slipped back out of the shadow and noticed his brother and sister were gone. He caught sight of the son of Poseidon running out the back of the gymnasium and narrowed his eyes. That boy would not be getting in his way no matter what he had to do.**

**Percy watched the rest of the demigods run after their friend and knew things were about to get more difficult. Percy gathered shadows around his body, armor appearing on him before the shadows dissipated and he stood in pitch black lightweight battle armor with a helm that covered most of his face. He ran into a shadow to find his brother and sister.**

**Percy reappeared outside the school in a small clearing that led up to a cliff where the ocean laid hundreds of yards below. Percy saw the son of Poseidon trying to get to his brother and sister while the other two demigods tried to cover him.**

**Percy saw the Manticore holding his siblings close trying to capture them while a small army of thirty or forty monsters held the demigods at bay.**

**A grin stretched across Percy's face at the prospect of the battle to come but first he needed to get rid of those pesky demigods to make sure they stayed out of his way.**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows before anyone could notice him and thrust his hand forward; shadows engulfed the demigods. Percy looked behind him and to his left where he saw glints of silver moving through the woods making him curse again.**

"What's wrong with my hunters?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing, it's just that hunters and boys don't mix, and Diana isn't the nicest person either," Percy said.

"Diana? Did she teach you as well?" She asked.

"Yes, she is probably the biggest man-hater of all the hunt, making Zoe the second biggst man-hater," Percy said.

**He deposited the demigods away from the hunters and pulled out his sword, a gift from his patron on his eleventh birthday.**

"I am honored that you yield the sword. It's definitely an improvement than the last owner," Zoe whispered.

"Thank you for giving it back to me. It's my favorite sword of all," Percy smiled.

**Percy wasted no time charging into the battle; he ran forward until he was ten feet away from a Laistrygonian Giant before a shadow engulfed him and he reappeared to monster's right. He slid his blade across the giant's throat with a graceful swipe before he lunged forward and kicked the legs out from under an Empousai. A Cyclops swung its club at Percy head only to find empty air before a celestial bronze blade was driven into the monster's chest.**

"Woo, Percy for the win!" Apollo and Hermes cheered.

"Idiots," Artemis muttered.

**Flashes of silver caught Percy's eye as silver arrows began picking off monsters in the blink of an eye. Percy vanished into a shadow and reappeared in front of the Manticore.**

**"Who are you?" The Manticore growled.**

**Percy glared, "The guy whose going to jam that spiked tail down your throat if you don't hand me those two demigods right now."**

"You make things sound so simple," Zoe noted.

"That's me always making it sound simple, when in reality, it's Tartarus," Percy said.

**The monster laughed, "You cannot defeat me little demigod; step aside before you join these two."**

"A little arrogant there," Hazel murmured.

**Percy smirked as he capped his sword returning it to its pen form. By this time the hunters stood a few yards behind him with their bows aimed at both him and the monster.**

**"Smart move boy." The Manticore growled.**

**Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and a pitch black spear shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Percy took a step forward but dropped into a shadow and appeared to the side of the Manticore where his drove his spear through its back.**

**The Manticore roared in pain and launched one of its spikes out of its stinger. A shield sprung from Percy's wrist and blocked the spike.**

**Before Percy could react, a huntress walked up the Manticore with her bow drawn, "Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.**

**"Permission gr…" Was as far as the goddess got before the monster lunged forward and grabbed the huntress.**

"No!" Artemis shouted.

**Percy dove forward and grabbed the shirts of his two siblings, wrenching them from the Manticore's grasp. Percy watched the monster step back with the huntress only to run out of earth and tumble over the cliff's edge.**

Artemis sat there in shock.

**The goddess Artemis gasped as she watched her lieutenant get pulled over the edge of the cliff. Percy's eyes widened before he grimaced and jumped off the cliff himself.**

**Artemis watched in utter shock as this mysterious boy threw himself over the edge of the cliff. She scowled at the boy's foolishness; he was only joining Zoe in death.**

**Artemis turned to the two demigods they were there to take to Olympus before she jumped back in shock when a shadow formed in front of them.**

Artemis stood up and hugged Percy. Everyone was in shock now. "Thank you, Perseus," Artemis whispered.

"Yes! I got it all. Now we have proof that Arty has hugged a guy other than that evil prick!" Apollo cheered.

"Delete it, now," Artemis growled.

"No, I've already posted it on Godbook and Godtube," Apollo grinned.

Artemis groaned.

**Artemis' eyes went wide when the mysterious boy popped out of the shadow with Zoe in his arms. The boy wasted no time in setting Zoe on her feet and stepping away from her and quickly bowing. Artemis was surprised; the boy seemed very well-informed about her hunters and their ways. Avoiding touching her huntress any longer than absolutely necessary and then bowing to the goddess who most did not recognize when she was in her twelve-year-old form.**

**"My apologies Lady Artemis." Percy said quickly.**

"How did you recognize me?" Artemis asked.

"Other than the fact you were wearing a silver tiara and a jacket that had your name on it, your aura was the strongest of the hunters," he explained.

**Regardless of his politeness, Artemis had her bow out with an arrow aimed at the boy in an instant.**

**"Who are you?" She demanded.**

**Percy nodded and remained bowed, "My name is Perseus Jackson."**

**"Why are you here?" She growled.**

**Percy tensed a bit, "I am here to rescue my brother and sister. I was sent to take them with me."**

**Artemis' eyes narrowed, "You are a child of Hades?"**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Then you shall join your siblings when I bring them to Olympus." Artemis said firmly.**

**Percy looked up at the goddess, "My siblings have committed no crimes. I will go willingly with you to Olympus if you let them go."**

"Protective of your family. good," Hera said.

**Artemis glared at Percy, "You are in no position to be making demands boy." She hissed.**

"He just saved your hunter's _life_, I think he deserves a bit more gratitude than _that_, Artemis!" Persephone yelled.

"Mom, relax. She is only being a hunter by putting a disliking towards men," Percy said.

"Maybe she should stop being so sexist and start looking at actions not gender," Persephone argued.

"She has every right to. She was used by a man and was heartbroken by him. She is allowed to be a little judge mental," Percy said.

"But she could give you a chance, I mean you did just save a hunter's life," she protested.

"Mom, drop it," Percy ordered.

"Fine, but _only_ for you," she grumbled.

**Percy eyes narrowed slightly, "I highly doubt your father will be pleased to find out you let his demigod daughter be brought down to my father's realm along with the other two demigods for my father to use as a bargaining chip for the return of his children." Percy said as he gestured behind the goddess and her hunters. The three demigods stood about ten yards behind the hunters in the firm grasps of the three Furies.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You dare threaten me boy?"**

"No, not threaten. I just simply don't like it when you threaten my family," Percy said.

**Percy shook his head, "Like I said, I mean no disrespect but I would rather die than let your father anywhere near my brother and sister after he murdered their mother." He said bitterly.**

"How could you do that!" Hera yelled at her husband.

"I-I warned Hades-"

"You warned him by saying if he didn't kill his children, his wife would parish?" Hera shouted.

"No, not exactly," Zeus said quickly.

**Artemis glared at Percy murderously but she knew her father would punish her and her hunters if they allowed his demigod daughter to be taken by Hades.**

**"You will pay dearly for this boy." Artemis growled as she gestured for the demigods to approach their brother. The two children of Hades looked shocked and confused about the situation that had unfolded in front of them.**

**Percy nodded to Alecto and her sisters who vanished with the demigods and reappeared in front of Percy.**

**"We must leave at once Lord Perseus." Alecto said with a glare directed at the goddess.**

**Percy shook his head, "Take my brother and sister with you. I agreed to let Lady Artemis capture me in return for the release of Nico and Bianca. And stop calling me Lord damn it."**

"You could be a little nicer," Zoe said.

"Sorry," Percy said apologetically.

**"Perseus your father said not to allow you to be captured under any circumstances." Alecto argued.**

**Percy shook his head, "I gave Lady Artemis my word and I will not deceive her."**

**Alecto looked unsure before a quick glare from Percy informed her she would not win this argument. She stepped closer the Nico and Bianca before shoving Thalia towards Artemis and vanishing with the Percy's siblings. Her two sisters also vanished from the spot, leaving the demigods standing alone behind Percy.**

**The male demigod pulled out his sword and held at Percy's throat, "How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus?" He spat angrily.**

"Here we go," Percy muttered.

**Percy looked down at the sword held at his throat, "Put that down before you get yourself hurt. I have trained with the true wielder of that blade and I promise you that you stand little chance of surviving this fight."**

"You tell him, Percy!" Hermes cheered.

**The demigod's eyes narrowed as he pressed the blade more firmly to Percy's throat.**

**Before he could react, Percy spun to the right while grabbing the blade with his hand. He pulled the demigod towards him before driving his fist into the boy's nose. At the same time, Percy grabbed the boy's wrist that was holding the blade and brought his fist from his face down to the kid's forearm with the sickening crack as the boy's arm broke.**

"Yeah, go Percy!" Apollo and Hermes cheered.

**The demigod dropped to his knees in pain as Percy wrenched the sword from the boy's injured hand before kicking him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.**

**Percy looked down at the boy in disgust, "Theseus would be ashamed to find the caliber demigod that now wields his blade."**

"Yes, I probably would be," a voice said.

"Theseus, my man," Percy greeted.

"How are you doing, Percy? Not bored by my lectures are you?" Theseus teased.

"You heard that?" Percy asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Lord Chaos let us listen in. We know what's going on," Theseus said.

"Hi, Percy," another voice said.

"Hi, Achilles. Diana, you might as well ce on out," Per y continued.

"Oh, and Percy I heard what you said about me, and you're right, I am the biggest man-hater, but I have my reasons," Diana said.

"I know, Diana. I get where you're coming, believe me," Percy replied. "Oh guys. This is Theseus, Achilles, and Diana. Zoe you may continue."

**Percy turned back to a wide-eyed Artemis and handed her the sword hilt first.**

**"I apologize Lady Artemis but the boy needed to be shown his place." He said respectfully before holding out his hands to the goddess.**

"That he did," Artemis agreed.

**Artemis looked confused until she figured out what Percy was doing as she snapped her fingers, creating shackles to bind Percy's hands.**

Percy smirked.

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide eyed Artemis.**

"Who is it?" Hermes asked excitedly.

"You'll find out next chapter," Zoe said closing the book.

"Oh, Percy. We still need to have that duel," Achilles said.

"After this next chapter," Percy replied.

"Who's next? After this chapter we'll have a break," Zeus said.

"I'll read," Artemis answered grabbing the book.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Poseidon

Artemis flipped to the correct page and started reading.

**Chapter 3: Hello, Poseidon**

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide-eyed Artemis.**

**Everyone in the room turned with confused looks towards Demeter who was glaring at Artemis angrily.**

"Yeah, go Demeter!" Hermes and Apollo cheered.

"Will you two stop that!" Artemis yelled in frustration.

**"Don't worry Grandma, I came with her willingly." Percy said with a smirk as he looked around at everyone's confused faces.**

"Then why are you in shackles? " Demeter asked glaring at her niece.

"Lady Demeter, I would appreciate if you let me do the reading," Zoe teased.

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked turning towards Zoe.

**"Then why are you in shackles?" Demeter asked still glaring at Artemis.**

"Oh," Demeter said blushing.

**Percy's smirk grew and pulled on the shackles and revealed his free hands as he held the shackles in one hand now.**

"How did you get out?" Artemis asked.

"A magician never shares his secrets," Percy smirked.

**"It was better to have her not worry about me trying to escape, although these were rather easy to get free from." Percy said as he dropped the shackles on the ground.**

"But, you could already escape?" Artemis said confused.

"Yes, but you didn't know that," Percy replied.

**"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed after his confusion wore off.**

"The most awesomest badass demigod ever known," Apollo answered.

**Percy turned towards the King of the Gods, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades and Persephone."**

"You know, I think I like Apollo's answer better," Percy grinned.

Zoe playfully smacked him. "Don't let Apollo corrupt you," Zoe whispered.

**"You're a god?" Artemis asked shocked.**

"No, why would I want to be? I don't understand how you guys can like being immortal. Every second you have to watch the people you love die right before your eyes, but you can't do anything about it, except move on. Don't you guys ever wish you were mortal?" Percy asked.

"Occasionally I do," Artemis said. "Watching my hunters die before my eyes, is hard,but I keep reminding myself that they are happy. That they are in Elysium or possibly the Isles of the Blest."

All the goddesses nodded. Even Aphrodite. All the gods, except for Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares.

**Percy shook his head, "I am the adopted son of Hades and Persephone. My birth father abandoned my mother and I before I was taken in by my real father Hades when I was ten."**

**"Who is your real father?" Zeus asked suspiciously.**

**"Hades." Percy said seriously before sending a distasteful glance towards the man holding a trident in his hand with a pale white face.**

**Zeus noticed the look towards Poseidon before his face reddened in anger, "Poseidon! You broke your oath twice? I knew I should have killed that boy of yours two years ago."**

"So did you, Zeus," Hera said.

**Poseidon seemed to ignore his brother's anger as he looked at Percy, "Perseus, you are my son. I di…." He began before Percy's eyes flashed with anger.**

"Wrong, I am Hades and Persephone's son," Percy corrected.

**"You are no father of mine Poseidon." Percy spat.**

**Poseidon's eyes widened at his tone, "Perseus, the ancient laws would not allow me to see you. If I could have I would have helped but I was restricted by the ancient laws."**

"Do I smell bull shit?" Percy asked.

**Percy's face darkened as shadows began to bend and swirl around the room. Percy's eyes began to glow as he looked angrily at Poseidon, "That is bullshit. You could have helped if you wanted but you were more concerned with the next mortal you knocked up. I don't care what you say Poseidon; you never have and never will be any relation to me. If you weren't a god I'd kill you myself for what you did to my mother."**

"And I'd help," Hades mumbled.

**Zeus was watching the argument unfold in front of him with an amused look on his face. He was more than happy to watch his brother be degraded by his own son before he decided whether or not to kill the boy.**

"You better not if you wish to keep that throne of yours," Hera threatened.

Zeus nodded quickly.

**Poseidon looked at Percy in shock, "I never hurt your mother."**

"No, but your actions did," Percy said.

**Percy growled under his breath before a hand on his shoulder caused him to calm a bit. He looked up into the green eyes of Demeter looking down at him sympathetically, "Calm down Percy. He may be a terrible father but he is still a god."**

"Maybe he is, but I know one that's not," Percy whispered.

Percy nodded slowly before turning back to Poseidon slightly calmer, "You killed my mother the day she met you."

"Percy-"

"Relax, Poseidon. I forgive you eventually," Percy reassured.

**Poseidon looked at his son sadly, "I could not do anything once you were born Perseus. I cannot be there to stop every monster that attacks."**

**Percy laughed a humorless laugh, "There were no monster attacks, there was one monster that you forced us to live with because of the disgusting scent you cursed me with. To protect me from monsters, she had to marry a piece of trash who smelled so vile it covered the potent sea scent I was forced to live with. Then he spent the next ten years making her life a living hell."**

Percy looked down remembering that night. Zoe drew circles on his back calming him down.

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed as Percy's words turned harsher, "Watch yourself boy. I told you I couldn't help you because of the ancient laws."**

**"You're so full of shit. You can interfere with mortals all you want when you want to get laid but gods forbid you actually have to act like a man and protect someone after you knock them up. Where were you when both my mother and I were beaten every single night? Where were you when he would rape her and make me watch inside our piece of shit one room apartment? Where were you when he would pin me down and slowly run his knife across my chest and back for trying to fight him off her? You say it isn't your fault? Every single thing that happened to her is both your fault and mine. Yours for being an ass and a deadbeat dad and mine for not being strong enough to protect her." Percy spat at a wide-eyed Poseidon.**

"Percy, it's not your fault," Zoe whispered.

"It is. I should've protected her. I should have stopped him," Percy mumbled.

"You were ten, Percy. You were too young to do anything," Zoe said.

"I-"

"Shush. Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault," Zoe insisted.

Percy just nodded.

**Poseidon stared at Percy for a minute before he stood up furiously from his throne and raised his trident at Percy.**

"Don't you dare do what I think you're about to do!" Hades, Persephone, Hestia, Hera, Artemis, and Athena yelled at the same time.

Poseidon shrank in his seat.

**Before anyone could react, a tendril of fire wrapped around Poseidon's hands and painfully wrenched the direction of his trident away from Percy and towards the hearth.**

**There stood the normally calm goddess Hestia in the form of a twenty-five year old woman, her eyes flaming orbs of rage.**

Everyone turned to the peaceful goddess in shock. "What I protect my champions?" Hestia shrugged.

**"How dare you try to kill my champion?" She hissed at her brother.**

**Poseidon was too shocked by Hestia's actions to respond so she continued, "That boy has faced more pain and suffering than any other demigod I've met. He is guilty of no crime other than pointing out your shortcomings, brother." She spat, saying the word brother like a disease.**

**Demeter had taken the opportunity to pull Percy back to her throne where she sat him on her lap in her fifteen foot godly height.**

**"How dare the boy speak to his own father so disrespectfully?" Poseidon asked as he recovered from his shock.**

"No, how dare you. You lost the title of 'father' the second you left Sally and Percy alone with that monster," Hestia growled.

**Shadows gathered near the hearth of the throne room as Hades and Persephone appeared; both with looks of anger towards Poseidon.**

**"He is not your son Poseidon. My husband and I adopted Percy shortly after he lost the only parent he had when his birth mother died." Persephone hissed at the sea god.**

"You tell him, Persephone," Apollo cheered along with Hermes.

**Zeus stood from his throne and slammed his bolt into the floor, effectively silencing the room.**

"Drama queen," everyone muttered, disregarding Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares.

**"Enough! If you have a throne, sit in it and shut up! If you don't, then conjure up a seat and shut up! We will discuss what happens next with some order damn it." Zeus bellowed.**

**Everyone did as they were told; Hades, Persephone and Hestia conjured up seats next to Demeter's throne where Percy sat calmly eating a bowl of cereal still on the goddess' lap.**

"You what?!" Hermes shouted.

"No, Percy. How could you!" Apollo yelled.

"What, it's good. You should try some," Percy said as Demeter made three bowls of cereal appear in front of Hermes, Apollo, and Percy.

**"Now, I want to hear this boy's story from the beginning, starting with how he came into the care of my brother and daughter." Zeus asked as the room finally found some order.**

**Hestia stood up, "The story began about four years ago. My brother Hades and I were having a conversation in Central Park when we came across Perseus as he ran from Hellhound. After looking through the memories of his life, I convinced my brother to raise the child as Percy had had enough hardships for an entire lifetime. Everything the boy said to Poseidon is the truth." She said with a distasteful look at her brother.**

"Of course, why would I lie about something like that?" Percy said.

**Hades continued, "At the time, your daughter was still a tree and Perseus was in line to be the child of the prophecy. Rather than let the prophecy fall to someone who might fail, Hestia and I decided we would prepare Percy to face the prophecy and ensure he made the correct choice when the time came. For the past four years, Perseus has trained with the greatest heroes to ever live; Theseus, Perseus, Odysseus, Achilles and for a very short period Orion." He explained his face shifting into a smirk when he mentioned Orion.**

"Why so short with Orion?" Artemis asked.

Zoe laughed and read.

**"Why so short with Orion?" Apollo asked; a look of disgust on his face.**

"I see why you two are twins," Percy teased.

**Persephone smirked, "My son has a strong distaste towards men who hurt women. When Orion spoke of the events that led to my sister killing him, Perseus convinced his father that Orion was not worthy to live in Elysium with deserving heroes. He is spending the next few centuries in the Fields of Punishment before Perseus will decide if he is worthy of Asphodel yet."**

"Meaning, he's going to be stuck in the Fields of Punishment for all eternity," Percy said.

**Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned, "I like this kid."**

**Artemis looked at Percy with shock and a little guilt, the boy was the opposite of what she hated about men and she had brought him here to be killed.**

"It's fine, Lady Artemis," Percy said.

Artemis smiled.

**"How dare you betray your own brother?" Poseidon yelled from his throne.**

"That piece of trash is no brother of mine!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, when I told Demeter to stop reading the story, that applied to everyone," Zoe scolded and read.

**Percy glared back at the sea god, "That piece of trash is no brother of mine. Even your own son Theseus was more than happy with the punishment given to that prick. Orion was a real chip off the old block, huh Poseidon?"**

"Well if I say it twice then it must be true," Percy smiled sheepishly as everyone, disregarding Dionysus and Ares, laughed.

**Poseidon stood from his throne again but was pulled back down by Hera, "Enough Poseidon. We need to hear the rest of Perseus' story."**

Everyone turned to the Queen of Heavens with shock, but chose not to say anything.

**Everyone looked a little surprised that Hera helped a demigod but she was rather impressed after his rant towards Poseidon earlier. He said what she had been saying for centuries about the male gods.**

**"Artemis my dear, please explain what happened in Maine." Zeus asked turning to his daughter.**

**Artemis nodded, "My hunters and I arrived at the school in search of the two demigods and found Thalia, Annabeth and Poseidon's boy trying to fight off a horde of monsters that were preventing the trio from reaching the Manticore who already had Hades' two children captured. As my hunters were about to enter the fight, shadows engulfed the three demigods and sent them into the woods. Perseus stepped out of the woods and was single-handedly fighting his way through the monsters towards the Manticore. I ordered my hunters to aid him until we could discover who he was and why he was there. He reached the Manticore and had the monster defeated when my lieutenant stepped up to finish it off. The monster snatched her before trying to step back but it fell off the cliff with my lieutenant. Perseus jumped off the cliff and managed to rescue my lieutenant. Afterward, I planned to bring the two demigods to Olympus along with Perseus but the two vanished when they were engulfed by a shadow. Perseus explained he would be of much more interest to Olympus than his siblings and instead surrendered himself peacefully after rescuing his siblings."**

**Most of the Olympians stared at Percy in shock, he glanced at Artemis questioningly but when he didn't get a response he nudged his grandmother and pointed to his cereal bowl. Demeter beamed at her grandson before snapping her fingers and refilling his bowl.**

Demeter refilled Percy's bowl as he dug in again.

**"And what of Thalia and her two companions?" Zeus asked.**

"One has a broken arm, and the others are fine," Percy said.

**"They are fine. Poseidon's son has a broken arm and bruised ego but they were unavoidable as he tried to threaten Perseus as he was surrendering himself to me." Artemis explained.**

**"Did you attack my son?" Poseidon asked angrily.**

"Yes," Percy said not really caring.

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "Perseus put your son in his place. Although you should thank him as I was seconds from turning the arrogant boy into a jackalope for interrupting my interrogation of Perseus."**

"See, by hurting him, I saved him," Percy muttered.

**Poseidon glared at Percy but bit his tongue. A number of Olympians snickered at the thought of Poseidon's son being shown his place. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.**

The demigods and gods did the same.

**"Now we need to decide what should become of this boy. He is very powerful from what I can see and would be a dangerous enemy to Olympus. He doesn't seem to have any ties to Olympus, perhaps it would be best to kill him now before he could become a threat." Zeus said thoughtfully from his throne.**

Zeus was shocked to find a number of Olympians, including many of the goddesses glare at him.

"The boy will not betray Olympus; I will vouch for my grandson's loyalty." Demeter said from her throne.

"Thank you, grandma," Percy said.

"Of course, Perseus," Demeter smiled.

**Persephone gave her mother a grateful smile.**

**Athena looked at Percy curiously before clearing her throat, "I believe the boy could be a valuable asset to Olympus father. While he may hate Poseidon, he has no grudge against anyone else. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live and could become the key to helping us win any war in the coming years. He is also not the prophecy child, so he poses no threat in that regard even though he would be an excellent candidate should something happen to Thalia."**

"You know, I don't know if I should be thanking you or not," Percy said. "I mean, you supported me, but yet in a way lead me into a worser fate, considering I have had near deaths about fifteen thousand times."

"How about a thank you," Athena suggested.

"Thank you. Oh, and you can sit next to Theseus if you want. You won't get another chance," Percy winked.

Athena blushed but teleported next to Theseus.

**"We cannot let the boy continue to roam freely; he could fall into the enemy's hands and forced to betray us anyway." Zeus countered.**

**"Then we will send him to camp. I will claim Percy and he will stay in my cabin with my children." Demeter announced.**

"Thank you, mother," Persephone said.

"It's not problem, Persephone," Demeter smiled.

**Zeus sat on his throne thinking before Hera leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear. Zeus listened before he slowly nodded.**

**"We shall put it to a vote. Who believes we should kill the boy now?" Zeus asked.**

**Dionysus was the only person to raise his hand and received a number of glares in response.**

Everyone except for Zeus and Ares, glared at Dionysus.

**"All for letting the boy live and sending him to Camp Half Blood?" He asked.**

**Ten hands rose while only Poseidon did not vote as he refused to vote for either. He disliked the way Percy spoke to him but was also feeling guilty about abandoning his own son to such a life.**

**"Very well, Perseus shall be sent to Camp Half Blood." Zeus announced.**

**Percy raised his hand from Demeter's lap, "Lord Zeus?"**

**Zeus nodded in his direction.**

**"What of my brother and sister? They don't even know they are demigods and pose no threat to Olympus. Will they be allowed to come to camp as well?" Percy asked.**

"He will if he wishes to live," Hera said.

**Zeus realized he had forgotten all about the true spawns of Hades, "We do not know where their loyalties will lie in the future. Why were they not brought to Olympus?"**

"So that you wouldn't get a chance to kill them if something went wrong," Percy said.

**"I thought it was best if I went to Olympus first. I will make sure their loyalties never change from Olympus and will be responsible for them and anything they do." Percy said hopefully.**

**"You do know if they ever betray us that you will be punished along with them if I agree to this?" Zeus asked.**

**Percy nodded, "They are my brother and sister; I would gladly give my life for either of them."**

Bianca and Nico smiled at their older brother.

Percy smiled back.

**Zeus nodded, "Very well Perseus, they are your responsibility then."**

**"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy said gratefully.**

**"Artemis, you are leaving for your assignment soon correct?" Zeus asked.**

**"Yes father." She replied.**

**"Then you will send Perseus to camp with your hunters. Please ensure they boy is not killed while traveling with them." Zeus ordered.**

"They wouldn't kill me. I wouldn't do anything to give them a reason to," Percy said.

**Everyone expected Artemis to argue but instead she simply nodded to her father.**

**"Council dismissed." Zeus announced before disappearing in a bolt of lightning followed by most of the council.**

**Poseidon stood from his throne glaring harshly at his brother, "Who do you think you are adopting my child without my permission?"**

**Hades smirked, "I simply gave Perseus the option. He freely chose to be raised by me rather than wait around for you to remember you had him."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed, "You know I was not able to have any contact with him or else Zeus would have killed him."**

"You could at least have checked to see if I were alive or not," Percy muttered, even though Poseidon couldn't hear him.

**Percy scoffed, "I see your other son, the arrogant little prick, managed to gain your favor enough for you to get him to camp. I doubt the one good son you've ever would be pleased to find his legendary blade in the hands of such a weak demigod."**

"You did _what_?" Theseus asked. "Don't you think you should've asked me?"

"I...I just thought-"

"Save it. It's too late now," he interrupted.

Artemis continued reading.

**Poseidon's glare shifted to Percy, "Theo? He is a worthy hero. How dare you speak that way about him?"**

"_Him_, a worthy hero?" Achilles spat.

**Percy looked at Poseidon confused before his eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, "You actually named him after Theseus too? That is rich. I look forward to seeing the real Theseus' reaction to your feeble attempt to replace him."**

"I agree with Percy, father," Theseus said.

"Uncle, how could you try and replace him!" Athena shouted.

"I-I'm sorry," Poseidon stammered.

"I accept it, but that doesn't mean I like it," Theseus answered.

**Poseidon gripped his trident and stepped towards Percy only for Hades, Hestia and Persephone to stand protectively in front of Percy who was still sitting calmly on his grandmother's lap.**

"Poseidon," Hades said in a warning tone. "If you touch my wife or son, you will no longer exist."

**Poseidon nodded quickly. Persephone kissed Hades while Percy hugged him.**

**Poseidon glared at Hades, "This is far from over brother. You will pay for turning my own flesh and blood against me." He spat before vanishing in a bright sea green light.**

"You will not touch my father," Percy hissed.

Hades smiled proudly at his son.

**Hades turned to his son with a look of pride, "You did well Perseus; I don't think I've seen Poseidon so angry in millennia. Take care of your brother and sister, I will send them to camp by the end of the day."**

**Percy smirked, "Thank you father."**

**"Don't do anything foolish at camp Percy. Many of the demigods may try to challenge you to test you but killing someone will not end well for anyone. I love you." Persephone said warmly before she and Hades vanished from the throne room.**

"Oops," Percy said sheepishly

"What did you do?" Persephone groaned.

"You'll find out eventually," Percy responded.

**Percy jumped off Demeter's lap as she shrunk herself down to human size, "I will inform my daughter Katie that you will be joining them in my cabin. Don't be afraid to Iris Message your grandmother if you need anything Percy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before vanishing from the throne room as well.**

**Percy was left with his patron who smiled warmly at him, "You have made me so proud my champion. The hearth will always be there for you when you need it just as I am."**

**Hestia led Percy over to Artemis who stood in the middle of the throne room waiting impatiently.**

**"I trust my champion will not come to harm under your care niece?" Hestia said with a hint of warning in her voice.**

"I'm sorry, Percy" Artemis said.

"I forgive you, Lady Artemis," Percy smiled.

**Artemis shrugged, "He seems to be respectful enough and he did save my lieutenant, I don't see any issues arising."**

**Hestia eyes narrowed a bit but nodded, "Very well. Perseus I will be watching over you on your journey." She said before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously for a minute before gesturing for him to follow her. Percy was surprised but followed her outside the throne room. Artemis led him into a courtyard before taking a seat on a bench and gesturing for him to sit on the bench across from her.**

**Percy waited for the goddess to speak, knowing she was one goddess whose bad side he had no interest in getting on.**

**"I assume you are curious as to why I brought you here Perseus?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy simply nodded in response.**

**"Your sister, the daughter of Hades; I was planning on offering her a place in my hunt where she would become one of my immortal maidens. I will be going on a solo hunt but would still like to offer her a place in my hunters when I return, will that be a problem?" She asked stoically.**

**Percy looked at the goddess confused, "No offense Lady Artemis, but why are you even asking me? She is my sister but the choice is hers. Personally I would love if she joined the hunt despite that I would not get to know her better; but knowing she was safe would be worth it."**

"Do you mean that?" Bianca asked.

"Of course. You're my sister. All I want is for you to be happy," Percy said.

"Thank you," Bianca said.

"Of course, sis," Percy grinned.

**Artemis looked at the demigod slightly impressed, "I only asked because I wanted to know if you would try to stop her from joining but I appreciate you wanting what is best for her."**

**Percy nodded.**

**"That was very unwise of you to challenge Poseidon like that. You will need to be careful in the future and when around the sea." Artemis warned.**

**Percy shrugged, "I have no fear of death Lady Artemis. My home is in the Underworld and most of my friends are not alive. I could not miss a chance to knock him down a peg. The gods think they can go around impregnating any woman they want without consequence but someone needed to tell them otherwise."**

"Not many, men would say that. You are something different," Artemis said.

**Artemis gave Percy an impressed smirk as she agreed with his reasoning.**

**"Mind explaining how you managed to free yourself from the shackles I put you in?" Artemis asked curiously.**

**Percy's lips quirked into a mischievous smile, "Houdini was a son of Hades and taught me how to get myself out of a sticky situation should the need arise."**

"Of course," Artemis said facepalming herself.

Percy smirked.

**Artemis looked at Percy incredulously for a minute before her eyes drifted to the scar running down his face, "How old were you when he did that?" She asked in a surprisingly soft tone.**

**Percy's calm face quickly tensed as he looked away from the goddess, "It would be easier if you just looked through my memories. That is how everyone else finds out and I have no desire to relive any of the moments from my past. But I would ask that you keep what you see to yourself please."**

**Artemis nodded as she looked into the memories of Percy. After a few minutes she pulled back with a scowl on her face, "What happened to that man?" She growled.**

"Let's just say his punishment is almost worse than Tartarus," Percy grinned evilly.

Everyone except Dionysus and Ares shivered at the thought of what might have happened to Percy's stepfather.

**Percy smirked, "He has his own section dedicated to him in the Fields of Punishment designed by myself and my mother Persephone."**

"It was fun making it," Percy said.

**Artemis' face shifted into a satisfied smile, "Did you kill him?"**

**Percy's smirk grew, "Very slowly."**

**Artemis smiled, "Good. Now before I bring you to my hunters, I have another question for you."**

**"Orion I presume?" Percy asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "What did you mean when you said the events that led to his death?"**

Artemis leaned forward curious to find out what Oruon had done.

**"He was not very shy about what he called his accomplishments and I did not like the way he spoke about how he almost "scored" with the goddess of maidens. Theseus also explained that he tried to rape one of your huntresses as well." Percy explained.**

"He did not almost 'score' me. He simply gained my respect for a very short period," Artemis growled. "How dare he do such a thing to my sister."

**Artemis' face reddened in anger, "He did not almost "score". He simply gained my favor for very short period of time."**

Nobody said anything about Artemis repeating herself.

**"I know Lady Artemis. He is currently where he belongs and I have no plans to tell my father to release him from punishment anytime soon." Percy replied quickly.**

"He'll be staying there for a while. His punishment is almost if not just as bad as the other evil pig that is unfortunately my stepfather," Percy said.

**"Good. I suppose I owe you some thanks for putting him in his place." Artemis added.**

**Percy shook his head, "No you don't Lady Artemis. I was more than happy to do it. He committed too many crimes against women in his short yet too long life to be considered any type of hero."**

**Artemis smiled, "Thank you for saving my lieutenant as well, she is very important to me."**

"Of course, Artemis," Percy grinned.

**Percy gave her a small nod in response.**

**"I will make sure my huntresses treat you with more respect than they do other males; you have earned that much. Come, we must return to them and send you all to camp." Artemis added.**

**Percy nodded and stood up as Artemis did the same. She put a hand on his shoulder as they vanished into a flash of silver light.**

"That's it," Artemis said.

"Alright. Achilles I'll meet you in the arena. Anyone who wishes to watch may," Percy announced vanishing in the shadows.

"First I would like to speak with you and Zoe," Artemis said.

"Alright, everyone break. The match begins at 6:30. Be there on time if you wish to watch the epic battle," Percy said.

A/N:

Hey, there is a poll on my profile page. It has to do with the characters that will be joining in the future. I have a sort of sense of who and when will enter, but I would also like your opinions. I won't post the results until the first two people have entered. Here's the link: _ u/4319203/#_


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

**Breaktime**

Percy, Zoe, and Artemis left the room. "So, do you guys have something to tell me?" Artemis asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"You two are acting weird. Especially _you_, Zoe," Artemis replied.

"Oh, We forgot to tell you that we're together," Percy said realizing what Artemis was talking about.

"It all had to do with fate. In the future, I am sort of, in a way, kicked out of the Hunt. When the Titan War ended, you offered me my ranks back, but I refused because, one, I fell in love with Percy, and two, I felt as if I had done all of my services to you. The new lieutenant was doing an even better job than I ever did," Zoe explained without spoiling too much.

"Very well, I will allow you two to stay together without hurting Percy, but I warn you now, Percy. If you hurt my sister in _any_way, I don't care _what_ Hades thinks; I will make your death _worse_ than Tartarus," Artemis said.

"That seems fair," Percy said grinning. "Now, I must eat and then get ready for my little battle with Achilles. You guys may leave."

Artemis and Zoe turned to walk towards the dining hall when Percy continued. "_All_ of you."

With that Percy swung the doors open as a few gods and demigods fell from leaning on the door. "How did you know?" Hermes asked.

"I can sense your auras and hear your heartbeats. Achilles taught me how to identify any friend or foe that may be approaching," Percy explained.

"Guilty," Achilles muttered.

"Now, I will go eat, and then meet you in the arena as well as anyone who wishes to join," Percy said.

Achilles nodded as they left for the dining hall.

**Line Break**

Percy searched the cabinets. "Hey, Zoe!" Percy called.

"What is it, Percy?" Zoe asked.

"Do you know where the blue dye is?" Percy asked.

"No, why?" Zoe asked amused.

"I need it to make food. My mom used to dye my food blue, you know before she..." Percy explained trailing off at the last part.

"I will get you some," Zoe said.

Zoe left and came back seconds later with blue dye in her hand. "Thanks, where'd you get it?" Percy asked.

"I asked your dad for some," Zoe explained.

"Cool," Percy replied.

"What are you making?" Zoe asked.

"Scrambled eggs." Percy answered.

"Could I have some?" Zoe asked.

"Make your own, _woman_!" Percy yelled.

Zoe glared at him and then smacked him as he burst out laughing no longer able to keep himself in control. Zoe then also started laughing. "Of course," Percy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You missed," Zoe said pretending to pout.

"I'll kiss you properly after the duel," Percy said. "I promise."

Zoe smiled knowing that he was forced to now. After Percy finished making the eggs. He grabbed two plates and served the eggs. "Mmm, Percy this is really good," Zoe said as she tasted the eggs.

"Thank you. It was my mom's recipe," Percy said resting his chin on Zoe's shoulder.

**Line Breaker**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, kids of all ages welcome to the epic battle between the two great heroes, Perseus Jackson the son of Hades and Achilles the son of Thetis and Peleus. The rules are simple, all powers and magical weapons may be used. The first to yield loses. No maiming or killing anyone. Try your best and good luck. Now, has everyone placed their bets?" Apollo said in an announcer's voice.

Everyone nodded. "Percy choose your weapon and shield," Apollo said.

Percy held out his hand as a familiar celestial bronze sword came flying into his hand. He held his wrist up pressing the jewel as a shield sprung out. "Achilles," Apollo said.

Achilles reached into his belt and unsheathed a celestial bronze sword. He reached behind him as a shield appeared on his back. "Arms at ready. Ready...set...fight!"

The two collided swords with each other. They thrusted, parried, and jabbed as their swords and shields collided. Neither of them showed any sign that they were tiring. Although neither of them had the curse, it was almost like they still had it. Percy tried shadow traveling behind Achilles and attack from behind, but Achilles was too quick and parried Percy's sword. The two kept going on and on. Percy tried the disarming maneuver and Achilles's sword flew out of his hand landing several feet behind. A shadow engulfed the sword as Percy tackled Achilles. Percy held the side of the blade to Achilles's throat. "Yield, my friend," Percy said.

"Not yet, Percy," Achilles replied throwing Percy off of him.

Achilles used his shield to knock Percy's sword out of his hand. Instead of summoning his weapon again, Percy held his shield up as Achilles collided his shield into Percy's. Percy threw his shield like a disc into a shadow as he bent his back avoiding Achilles's shield. The shield flew out of the wall behind Achilles and collided into his back making him fall forward as Percy punched him making Achilles fall to the floor. Percy summoned his shield and sword pressing his shield onto Achilles's chest and pressed the sword point to Achilles's chin. "Now, I yield," Achilles said.

Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Persephone, Zoe, Annabeth, Clarisse, Hazel, Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Jason, Katie, Leo, Will, Michael, Silena, Reyna, Gwen, Nico, Bianca, Apollo, Diana, Theseus, Hermes, Hera, Demeter, and Artemis all collected their money as the rest payed up. Percy kissed Zoe passionately before they parted. "Good match my friend," Achilles grinned as Percy helped him to his feet.

Everyone walked back to the throne room, and Apollo grabbed the book. He flipped to chapter four and began reading.


	5. Apollo Express and Meeting the Family

**Chapter 5: Apollo Express and Meeting the Family**

"Isn't it a little _early _for that, Percy?" Apollo said winking.

Percy blushed. "I don't think _that's_ what it means," Percy replied.

"Whatever you say, Perce," Hermes said as Apollo continued reading.

**Zoe Nightshade was called into her mistress' tent. She was shocked when Artemis returned with the son of Hades, she had been sure the Olympians, or at least Zeus would have killed him. In a rare occurrence, she was actually pleased the boy's life had been spared. He had, after all, jumped over the side of the cliff and saved her life. He also had not even looked in Zoe's direction afterward, let alone ask for a thank you. She was a little curious as to what the boy's story was. The first thing she noticed was the scar that ran the length of his face but that was quickly followed by his eyes. They were different than any eyes she had seen before, mostly black but a small ring of sea green surrounding the irises. While she would admit she found them appealing, what caught her attention was the pain that was carried in them, making them seem like they belonged to someone far older than the boy.**

Zoe leaned her head against Percy's chest and placed her hand on his back rubbing circles as he looked down remember that night.

**Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by her mistress beginning to speak."Zoe, I am sending you and the hunters to Camp Half Blood. Zeus has ordered me to hunt a monster that has not been seen for millennia." Artemis explained sympathetically.**

**"But milady, we can help you." Zoe tried to counter but Artemis shook her head.**

"Of course you can, but _camp_ is where your help is needed," Artemis said.

**"I am sorry but Zeus has ordered me to hunt it alone. I must start my search in places where I cannot bring you girls." She explained.**

**Zoe frowned but nodded, "I will inform the hunters." She said as she made to stand up but Artemis raised a hand to stop her.**

**"I have more to discuss with you before you go." She said.  
Zoe nodded for her mistress to continue.**

**"The boy, Perseus, I would like you to make sure the hunters treat him with respect." Artemis explained carefully.**

**Zoe's eyes went wide at her mistress' command.  
Artemis tried to stifle a chuckle at her lieutenant's look of shock, "Relax Zoe, I have not changed my views of boys, but I believe I owe this one a bit of debt. He has also seen and been through more horrifying things at the hands of a man than any huntress I have ever had and he went through all of that before he was ten. He may be the one man who would never hurt a woman if it was the last thing he did and for those reasons, he deserves to be treated with some respect from my hunters."**

**Zoe stared at her mistress in shock, "How do you know these things milady?"**

**"After the council meeting, I asked Perseus a few questions. When I asked how he received the scar on his face, he asked me to look through his memories rather than make him relive it by recounting the story. Like I said, he has been through more than any person I have ever known at such a young age. He received the scar trying to protect his mother from his stepfather. He was six." Artemis explained, her face changing into a scowl as she remembered some of Perseus' memories.**

Percy's back stiffened, but Zoe calmed him.

**Zoe's eyes widened and she was about to ask more but Artemis held up a hand, "If you want to know more then you will have to ask Perseus yourself. He asked me to keep the information to myself and I will respect his wishes."**

"Thank you, Artemis," Percy said.

Artemis just nodded.

**Zoe looked upset she couldn't learn more but knew better than to push her mistress when her mind was made up.**

**"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that Perseus was not killed by your father?" Zoe asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "It is quite an interesting story actually. Perseus is not a true son of Hades. He was born a son of Poseidon but after his mother was murdered, he was found by Hestia and Hades. Hades brought Perseus to the Underworld and he and Persephone adopted him as their own son. He has trained with the greatest heroes in the Underworld including Theseus, Perseus and Achilles." Artemis said before she smirked a bit.**

**Zoe noticed her mistress' face and looked at her questioningly.**  
**Artemis' smirk grew, "That is why I feel like I owe him a bit of a debt. He was trained by Orion but when Orion bragged about some of his vile acts, Perseus convinced his father to send him to punishment for a few centuries."**

**Zoe gaped before she grinned, "Right where the bastard deserves to be."**

"Here, here!" Artemis, Apollo, Percy, Hades, Demeter, Annabeth, Clarisse, Hermes, Jason, Zoe, Reyna, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Michael, Beckendorf, Silena, Hestia, Hera, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hazel cheered.

**Artemis nodded her approval, "So as I was saying, Perseus managed to gain the favor of a number of the Olympians including all the goddesses. When the vote was cast for his fate, only that idiot Dionysus voted for his death. Poseidon abstained from the vote while everyone else including my father voted for him to live.**

**"Why did Poseidon abstain?" Zoe asked confused.**

**"Perseus had some very harsh words for him when Poseidon told him he was his son. Perseus already knew but blames Poseidon for the hardships his mother and he endured during his life. Poseidon looked ready to kill him until Hestia intervened. She is apparently the boy's patron as well." Artemis explained.**

**Zoe nodded, impressed he was the champion of a maiden goddess, "If Perseus hates his father then where will he be staying at camp?"**

"In my grandmother's cabin," Percy smiled.

**"He is staying in the Demeter cabin actually. He spent the majority of the meeting on her lap eating cereal. I don't think I've ever seen my aunt so fond of a demigod, her own children included. Since Persephone adopted him, Demeter considers him her grandson and said she would claim him at camp." Artemis explained.**

**Zoe shook her head, the boy was apparently full of more surprises than she could have imagined.**

**"And they just keep coming," Zoe whispered as Percy grinned.**

**"Come Zoe, we must prepare the girls for your departure to Camp Half Blood." Artemis said standing up.**

**Zoe froze, "Milady, please don't tell me…" She began before Artemis looked at her sympathetically.**

**"I am sorry but I must leave as soon as Apollo arrives to drive you to camp." She said sadly.**

**"Why are you sorry?" Apollo asked looking offended.**

**"You always try to hit on us, and it gets really annoying," Zoe answered.**  
**Zoe scowled as she followed her mistress out of the tent. When they looked around the camp, Perseus was nowhere to be found.**

**"Where is Perseus?" Artemis asked confused.**

**"The coward probably ran off." Theseus sneered garnering a glare from Artemis.**

"My _son_ is no coward," Persephone and Hades growled at the same time.

**Before she could snap at the boy, Perseus jumped down from one of the branches above, landing behind Theseus and drawing out a pen that immediately elongated into a celestial bronze blade that he held at the back of the demigod's neck.**

**"Still a bit sour about your broken arm I see. I can give you a matching one if you'd like." Percy said coldly.**

**Zoe stared at the blade in Percy's hand with wide eyes, never thinking she would see it again.**

**"Where did you get that sword?" She asked harshly.**

**Percy turned to look at her strangely, "It was a gift from my patron Hestia on my eleventh birthday, why?"**

**Zoe glared at Percy but before she could reply, the sound of an engine overhead broke everyone away from the scene in front of them.**

**A sleek Maserati Spyder slowly descended from the sky above. Percy pulled his blade away from Theseus' neck and backed up to the edge of the forest to wait for Apollo to land his sun chariot. As he waited, he eyed the huntress who had snapped at him curiously. He thought about his blade but had no idea why she would be so angry that he had it. He assumed it had been something Hestia had had made for him but now he was starting to think the blade had a much longer past than he thought. He made a note to ask Hestia about it as he had no wish to anger a huntress if he could help it.**

**Apollo stepped out of his sun chariot and flashed a huge grin at his sister and the hunters, "Need a ride ladies?" He asked flirtatiously.**

**"Shut up Apollo. You know the rules; do not flirt, talk, or even look at my hunters. You are to bring them to Camp Half Blood along with the four demigods and leave them alone." Artemis growled at her twin.**

**Apollo rolled his eyes, "Relax sis, I was only kidding. Now where is Percy? I was looking forward to seeing my new favorite demigod again."**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows, "Lord Apollo." Percy said respectfully.**

**Apollo grinned, "Just Apollo Percy. After taking care of that douchebag, you have my eternal respect bro."**

**Percy nodded, "Um, thanks Apollo."**

**Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers, transforming the sun chariot into a school bus, "All aboard ladies."**

**The hunters all filed onto the bus after looking distastefully at Apollo. Thalia, Annabeth and Theseus followed the hunters as Percy brought up the rear, grabbing a seat in the front away from everyone else.**

**Apollo made his way onto the bus after receiving a quick lecture from Artemis and smiled back at everyone on board.**

**"Today you're all in for a special treat. Percy, how about you drive the chariot to camp?" Apollo asked with a big smile.**

**Percy's eyes widened as he glanced back to the hunters and demigods, the hunters and Theseus were all glaring at him.**

**"Can I have Thalia or Annabeth take my place Apollo. I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Percy lied hopefully.**

"Why don't you want to drive my chariot?" Apollo asked.

"For one, there were Hunters on board so I figured they would be more comfortable with a _girl_ driving, the other reason you will find out soon," Percy replied grinning.

Apollo nodded.

**Apollo looked a bit disappointed but nodded, "Well little sis, come on up here. It's time for you to learn how to drive anyway."**

**Thalia's eyes widened and her face paled but she made her way to the front of the bus. Percy ignored the looks of surprise from the hunters and pulled his iPod out of a shadow before sitting back and closing his eyes.**

**As they flew, a small smirk appeared on Percy's face heard the shrieks and screams from everyone else on the bus. Percy of course had anticipated Thalia being terrible at driving and had shadows wrap around his feet to hold him in place.**

"_Ow_! Zoe, what was that for?" Percy whined as Zoe smacked him in the guy.

"For making us purposefully ride with a horrible driver just because you were irritated at _one_ person," Zoe said.

"_Hey_, I'm not _that_ bad," Thalia protested.

Annabeth, Jason, Zoe, and Percy raised their eyebrows. "Thalia, you practically _torched_ New England, in the middle of _winter_," Percy said.

"Okay, maybe I _am_ bad," Thalia whispered.

**After twenty minutes of amusement, Percy decided to help Thalia out. He stood from his seat as hunters tumbled around the back of the bus and leaned over to Thalia and placed a hand on her shoulder. His hand glowed a soft orange color as the tension left Thalia's body.**

"What did you do?" Apollo asked.

"As a champion of Lady Hestia, I am able to give hope to those who are hopeless. I simply raised Thalia's hope making her relax a bit more," Percy explained.

Apollo nodded signaling that he understood.

**She slowly regained control of herself and steadied the bus as they made their approach to Camp Half Blood. Percy kept his hand on her shoulder until the bus softly landed next to the lake at camp.**  
**Once the bus stopped, Thalia looked back at Percy in shock. He gave her a small smile and put his headphones back in his ears and exited the bus where the majority of campers and Chiron were waiting. They all looked at Percy in shock as he exited the sun chariot.**

**Once everyone had exited the bus, Apollo had a quick conversation in private with Chiron before he clapped Percy on the back and hopped back into his chariot which transformed back into a Maserati Spyder and took off.**  
**"Campers!" Chiron called to get their attention, "This is Perseus, son of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. He will be joining us here at camp along with his younger brother and sister who are children of Lord Hades and will arrive later today. I hope you will all make him and his siblings feel welcome here at camp."**

**Campers began shouting questions until Chiron managed to quiet them down again, "I understand your confusion. Perseus is not a god but a demigod. Apollo informed me that he is the adopted son of both Lord Hades and his wife Lady Persephone. His story is his to tell and if he wants to share it he will."**

**Chiron looked over at Percy who shook his head.**

**"I am sure the Hermes cabin will be happy to welcome you into their cabin." Chiron explained before he was interrupted by gasps from a few of the campers.**

"Not the Hermes cabin. No offense cousin, but I really don't want to sleep in such a crowded space," Percy said.

"I understand, Percy. If only _some_ people would at least _claim_ their children," Hermes said.

Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Demeter all snapped their fingers and said, "I've claimed my children."  
Athena nudged Ares. "_What_?!" Ares growled.

He saw the looks he was receiving and grumbled, "_Fine_, I've claimed my children."

"Thank you," Hermes said.

**Percy looked above his head and smirked as he saw a glowing green cornucopia hologram.**  
**Chiron looked at Percy confused.**

**"My grandmother said I can stay in her cabin. She said she would speak to her daughter Katie about it." Percy explained.**

**Katie Gardner made her way to the front of the crowd, "Come with me Percy, my mom explained everything to me. I will get you settled in."**

**Percy smiled and followed Katie towards the Demeter cabin.**

**Line Break**

**Percy spent a few hours getting to know Katie who seemed like someone he would get along perfectly with. She explained how things worked at camp while Percy told her some of the things about his life. She promised to keep them to herself as long as Percy wanted her to and in turn told him about her life.**

**Percy sat on the steps of the Demeter cabin talking with Katie when they heard shouting in the distance. Katie went to get up and see what it was all about while Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished.**  
**Percy reappeared in the shadows of the Hermes cabin where a group of campers were harassing Nico and Bianca. Bianca was off to the side while Nico was being shoved around by a few Ares campers and Theseus.**

**"I think dead boy needs the initiation." Theseus taunted as a few Ares campers laughed at his words.**

"He better _not_," growled Hades.

"Don't worry, Dad, I would _never_ let my siblings get harmed," Percy said making Hades relax a bit.

**Theseus grabbed Nico by the collar and started dragging him towards the bathrooms at camp.**

**"You're going to pay the price for your brother thinking he can push me around." Theseus sneered at a terrified Nico.**

**The hunters stood away from the rest of the demigods, looking at the scene with disgust. Zoe looked around until she caught sight of Percy hidden in the shadows. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face when she saw the look of rage on Percy's face.**

**Theseus had Nico near the entrance of the bathrooms when Percy appeared out of a shadow in front of Theseus as he pulled Nico along.**

**Theseus bounced off the chest of Percy and turned around to snap at whoever got in his way when his eyes widened.**

**"For touching my brother, you'll be lucky to survive this day." Percy growled.**

"He's dead," muttered everyone from the past, except for Poseidon, Ares, and Dionysus, and the Romans.

"Not _quite_ yet," Percy said with a smirk.

**Theseus was about to retort when Percy drove his fist into the demigod's nose, breaking it instantly.**  
**Theseus stumbled back clutching his nose. Percy grabbed Nico and put him behind him as six Ares campers came towards Percy with their weapons raised.**

**Percy smiled evilly before turning back to Nico, "Stay behind me little brother. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you or Bianca again."**

**Nico's eyes widened before he nodded hurriedly.**

**Percy held out his hand as a spear shot from the earth and into his hand. The Ares campers paused at the show of power from the demigod but were pushed forward by Theseus who had climbed to his feet and stood behind them.**

**"Get him!" Theseus yelled as two boys from the Ares cabin charged forward with swords raised.**

**A shield sprung from a bracelet on Percy's wrist as he blocked a strike from one of the campers as he used his spear to block the other. Percy jumped back smiling in anticipation as he watched both demigods closely.**

**One of them charged again, swinging his sword in a diagonal downward arc towards his head as Percy slowly turned on his heel as the strike closed in. Percy's spear vanished as he raised his weaponless hand, pushing the flat of the blade off course just enough to miss his head and send the camper stumbling forward towards Percy. Percy swung his shield straight into the demigod's unprotected head with a thunderous crack as the camper crumbled to the ground unconscious.**

**Percy didn't miss a beat as he charged the other camper, his spear shooting out of the earth again as he caught it mid stride. The now nervous Ares camper swung his sword trying to fend Percy off but Percy did a baseball slide under the strike, using his spear to sweep the demigod's legs out from under him as he slid. Percy was on his feet before the camper hit the ground where he slammed the blunt end of his spear into the kid's head, knocking him unconscious.**

**Percy turned to see another sword being swung at his head. He dropped to a knee and jammed the blunt end of his spear into the camper's stomach causing him to groan and hunch over only for Percy to drive an upper cut into the kid's jaw before he joined his brothers on the ground.**

**Two older looking campers stepped forward, one with a spear and one with a sword. Percy's spear and shield vanished as he uncapped his sword and waved the campers on. They charged together, one slashing his sword towards Percy's shins while the spear was driven at his chest.**

**Percy effortlessly stepped forward and parried the spear and he jumped and caught the sword under his feet as he landed. The camper tried to pull his sword free but Percy spun and drove an elbow into the demigod's temple dropping him quickly.**

**Percy charged at the camper who was trying to turn back with his spear and kicked the side of his knee with sickening crunch. The camper cried out in pain as he dropped his spear and Percy grabbed him by the shirt. Percy waved a hand over his face, "Sleep." He said as a shadow covered his face and he fell asleep before he hit the ground.**

**Percy turned back to the last Ares camper who looked at Theseus, "No way man, if you want him, do it yourself." He said as he slipped back into the crowd of awed demigods.**

**Theseus scowled as he pulled out his sword, blood still dripping from his nose, "Fine, I'll take him myself. I'll show him why his real parents didn't want him anyway."**

**Percy's eyes lit up in flames as he capped his sword. He vanished into a shadow and reappeared beside Theseus and landed a hard punch to his jaw as he grabbed his shirt, stopping him from stumbling away. Percy kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him onto his back where he pinned the demigod to the ground and began wailing on Theseus' face. Percy landed seven or eight hard punches before Percy was pulled off by slender yet strong arms.**

**Everyone except for the people from the future looked at Percy with shock. "What? Dont mess with my family or friends or else you're going to pay for it," Percy said.**

**"That's enough Perseus." A female voice said sternly.**

**Percy whirled around only to freeze when he saw Zoe had been the one to pull him off. Percy's eyes extinguished immediately as he looked at her. He gave her a small nod of appreciation, surprising Zoe immensely.**

**"Only Zoe could have stopped me," Percy said looking down at his girlfriend who had her head in his lap.**

**She smiled at Percy as he smiled back. Everyone except Dionysus, Ares, and Zeus stared at the couple. It was clear that they were made to be together.**

**Percy turned back to the campers as a few Apollo campers put the unconscious demigods on stretchers, "I do not want to fight with anyone here. But if anyone messes with my family again, I will show them no mercy." He said in an icy tone before waving Nico and Bianca over to him and shadows engulfed the three siblings.**  
**Nico and Bianca walked over to Percy. Zoe sat up as Percy hugged his siblings. They went back to their previous positions as Apollo continued to read.**

**Zoe looked at the spot they had vanished from in shock; she was surprised he had listened to her so quickly. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought perhaps her mistress was correct about him.**

"So, _that's_ when you started to fall for me," Percy said grinning.

"Yes, when did _you_ start falling?" Zoe said.

"Hmm, probably sometime during our quest. I'll let you know when we get there," Percy said.

**Line Break**

**Percy sat in a tree branch as he overlooked the capture the flag game below. He watched a little awed at the way the hunters out maneuvered and out skilled the campers despite their large disadvantage in numbers. He knew they were great warriors but the lack of challenge from the campers was somewhat humorous.**

**Percy watched the camper's flag from his perch as he waited to see which huntress would be one to reach it. Percy saw a flash of silver and caught sight of the huntress he had hoped would be the one to reach the flag.**  
**Percy jumped down from his branch and landed in front of the huntress as she grabbed the flag and turned to run back to their side.**

**Zoe froze when he saw Percy land next to her; this was the one demigod she did not want to run into in this game after she saw the way he effortlessly ran through campers.**

**"Zoe right?" Percy asked calmly.**

**"Yes boy, now get out of the way before you get hurt." Zoe growled but she was not looking forward to this fight.**

"How come?" Percy asked smiling innocently. "I would've let you won _that_ one."

"One, you were trained by the greatest heroes, _including_ my sister. Two, I saw what you did to Theseus and the Ares kids," Zoe said.

"I wouldn't do that to _you_," Percy whispered.

"I didn't know that at the time," Zoe said.

"Well _now_ you do," Percy said grinning.

**"I will but I want to know why you were so angry when you saw my sword." Percy said as he held him unarmed hands up.**

**Zoe narrowed her eyes, "That is none of your business boy. Now move aside."**

**Percy shook his head and stepped to the side. Zoe looked at him in shock, "What are you doing?"**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering about the sword, I could care less about this game."**

**Zoe was about to retort but Percy ran to the left and climbed up a tree and with the grace and speed that rivaled any of the hunters.**

**Zoe shook her head and made to run off when three campers ran towards her. They stopped in front of her and smirked, "Well now, look what we've found here fellas. The little huntress is all alone." Theseus said mockingly.**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you still be nursing that huge ego of yours after being embarrassed in front of everyone?" She sneered at him.**

**Theseus glared murderously, "Looks like this little girl needs to learn some respect." He said as he circled behind Zoe as the other two demigods approached her slowly.**

"He better _not_," Artemis growled.

"Relax, Arty. I will take care of him," Percy said smirking.

Artemis nodded not bothering to nag Percy about calling her that.

**Zoe tucked the flag into her belt and pulled out two hunting knives but she knew she was in trouble.**

**Before the two demigods could attack, a cry of pain from behind Zoe caught their attention. Theseus lay on his stomach with an arrow sticking out of each of his butt cheeks as he cried out in pain. The two demigods looked around furiously for the attacker giving Zoe a chance to knock the weapon out of the first's hand before she slammed the hilt of her hunting knife into side of the helm of the second causing him to drop to the ground holding his head.**

**Zoe turned to the unarmed demigod who looked at her with wide eyes before he turned and sprinted away. Zoe turned around be sent a swift kick into the face of a wounded Theseus, knocking him out yet again.**  
**Zoe looked up into trees to find Percy sitting on a branch with an innocent look on his face as he played with the string on his bow.**

"Innocent, my _ass_," Zoe muttered as Percy grinned.

**Zoe gave him a nod of appreciation before sprinting off towards the boundary line just in time to cross the line before Thalia, winning the game for the hunters for the fifty seventh time in a row.**

The campers groaned as Diana, Zoe, and Artemis smirked.

**Just as the hunters gathered together at the boundary line to celebrate their victory, the forest was enveloped in silence save for a few terrified gasps. The mummified body of a woman slowly staggered her way towards the huntresses as everyone looked on in shock.**

**The people who were there shivered. The others had a look of shock(disregarding Ares and Dionysus)**  
**The oracle's eyes glowed green as it stopped directly in front of Zoe before green smoke began to pour from its mouth as it rasped,**

**"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**

**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**

The ones who knew the outcome looked down in respect for the fallen huntress.

**The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,**

**Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**

**The Titan's Curse must one withstand,**

Percy rubbed his gray streak of hair.

**And one shall perish by a parent's hand"**

Zoe smiled knowing Percy would save her life.

**Zoe's face turned pale white as the oracle collapsed onto the ground, looking like it couldn't possibly have walked itself out to the forest. Chiron cantered over to Zoe, his own face looking pale after the oracle's words.**

**"We will have a meeting in the big house in fifteen minutes with the cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy." He said grimly.**

**Zoe nodded numbly as she thought about her mistress being captured and what the lines of the prophecy meant and how she had a sinking feeling the last line referred to her.**

**Line Break**

**"Quiet! Quiet!" Chiron shouted as the leaders from each cabin along with Zoe and a couple hunters sat around the ping pong table.**

**"The prophecy was quite clear with its words. The quest is Zoe's and she will obviously lead it." Chiron stated to the gathered demigods.**

**"The hunters are more than capable to finding our lady, there is not much to discuss." A hunter named Phoebe stated bluntly after Chiron spoke.**

**Chiron shook his head, "The prophecy stated the quest must be a combination of hunters and campers. I highly doubt any of you would want to fail this mission because you refused to listen to the words of the oracle."**

**Phoebe was about to retort when Zoe cut her off, "Enough Phoebe, Chiron is right. I will take Phoebe as well as Annabeth and Thalia if they are willing to come."**

**Chiron looked over at two said demigods to find a surprised look on their faces but they both recovered quickly and nodded their consent.**

**"That makes four, who will you take as the fifth member of the quest?" Chiron asked.**

**Zoe looked thoughtful but was interrupted before she could speak.**

**"I will go." Theseus stated smugly despite the bruise covering his face from where Zoe had kicked him earlier.**

**Zoe snorted, "I think not, boy."**

**Theseus' eyes narrowed, "I have led every quest since I came to camp. I rescued Zeus' master bolt and the Golden Fleece. You will need me on this quest."**

"That arrogant little _shitface_!" Everyone yelled except for Dionysus, Poseidon, Ares, and Zeus.

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "No, I don't," she said as she turned to Chiron with a slight smirk, "I will take Perseus if he is willing to come."**

**"Of course I would come, especially with you as leader," Percy said.**

**Zoe grinned, happy that Percy came with her.**

**The campers all stared at Zoe in shock along with her hunters.**

**"We are not traveling with a boy!" Phoebe yelled.**

**Zoe's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Silence Phoebe. Lady Artemis respects the boy and I trust her judgment. He is the best warrior in this camp and will be useful on this quest."**

"Well, not the _best_ warrior. There are many great warriors at camp," Percy modestly said.

"Stop being so modest. You _are_ the best at camp," Zoe said.

"Yes, I believe Zoe," Reyna said. "As you _were_ Praetor in _three_ days, plus you would have beaten _me_ if you hadn't held back, and I'm undefeated."

"Praetor in three _days_?" Jason asked awestruck. "It took me _months_ to become Praetor."

"Plus, you could have _easily_ beaten me if you didn't hold back," Gwen said.

Percy sighed. "Fine, I won't argue, but that _doesn't_ mean I agree."

**Theseus slammed his fists on the ping pong table, "Are you insane? That head case will end up getting you all killed. For all you know he'll betray you before you even find Lady Artemis."**

**"I would never! I'm not like some evil prick who just so happens to be my uncle's son!" Percy yelled as Zoe yelled, "Percy would be the last to betray us!"**

"Which son do you mean?" Poseidon and Zeus asked.

"I mean Heracles, the son of Zeus," Percy growled.

"What is _wrong_ with my son?!" Zeus thundered.

"He betrayed Zoe. Zoe gave him her trust, and he broke it," Percy said.

Zeus opened his mouth but found a arrow land inches from his face. "You would do wise to shut up, father," Artemis hissed.

Zeus quickly shut his mouth.

**In the blink of an eye, a knife flew by the son of Poseidon's head, "Shut up boy. You're just bitter because he has defeated you about a half dozen times in the past two days. Speak to me like that again and I promise you won't get a chance to do it a third time." Zoe hissed.**

**Chiron stomped his hoof to draw everyone's attention, "The quest was issued to Zoe and her companions are hers and hers alone to choose. If Perseus accepts then the quest is set and will leave at first light."**

**Theseus slammed his fists into the ping pong table again and stormed out of the room.**

"Some has his panties in a twist," Percy said making the usual bunch(everyone except Ares, Zeus, and Dionysus) burst into laughter.

**Zoe smirked at the boy's anger before she led her hunters out of the big house. Once they were outside, Phoebe stopped Zoe, "Why are you bringing that boy?"**

**"I never got to explain to everyone but Lady Artemis said that boy is to be treated with respect from the hunters. If she deemed him worthy of respect then I do not doubt his character. He has also spent the last four years training with the greatest heroes to ever live. His skills will be helpful to the quest and I will do whatever I think will help when it comes to saving Lady Artemis." Zoe explained.**

**Phoebe stared at Zoe in slight shock before shaking her head, "Fine I will trust your judgment but don't expect me to be nice to the boy."**

**Zoe smirked, "I never said anyone had to be nice, he is after all, still a male."**

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Percy said pretending to be offended.

"It _means_ that you men are all doofuses," Zoe said.

"You...are absolutely correct," Percy sighed.

**Phoebe seemed satisfied and walked into cabin eight without another word**.

**Zoe began roaming through camp looking for Perseus. After a few minutes, she stopped by the Demeter cabin who sent her into the forest to find him.**

**After walking for a few minutes, Zoe heard voices as she approached Zeus' fist. She slipped behind a tree and watched Percy.**

**"Now that you guys know what kind of powers you have, you will both need weapons." Percy said smiling at his two siblings.**

**Nico pulled out a sword, "They already gave us some from the camp armory before capture the flag."**

**Percy smiled and shook his head, "No, those simply won't do. Father and I already created weapons for both of you for when we figured out how we were going to get you guys out of that cursed casino. Now, ladies first."**

Bianca fingered her necklace smiling at the memory.

**Percy held out his hand as shadows gathered until in Percy's hand he held two bracelets and a necklace.**

**"For Bianca, we made you these." Percy said happily.**

**Bianca took the jewelry confused. Percy chuckled, "Just put them on sis."**

**Bianca did and she was told and looked back a Percy.**

**"Pull on the necklace." Percy explained. Bianca did until a pitch black bow appeared in her hands. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped it in shock.**

**"Pull back on the string." Percy explained. As Bianca did, a pitch black arrow appeared notched making her jaw drop.**

**"The arrows will appear whenever you pull back on the string. Now think about the bow disappearing and it will turn back into your necklace." Percy explained cheerfully.**

**"Your bracelets turn into hunting knives." Percy told her as she activated both. When she returned them back to bracelets she looked at Percy shocked.**

**"You made these for me?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her face.**

**Percy nodded, "Well Dad and I made them together. I forged them and he enchanted them into their hidden forms."**

**Bianca stared at Percy with wide eyes before and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.**

**"Thank you Percy, you're a good brother." She said smiling as she pulled back.**  
**Percy grinned, "I've been waiting for years to meet my little brother and sister. I'm just happy to have some siblings."**

The three siblings grinned at eachother.

**Bianca smiled as Percy turned to Nico, "And now for you little brother."**

**Percy held out his hand but this time a pitch black sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**  
**Nico's jaw dropped, "That was awesome."**

**Percy chuckled, "That will take some practice, but I will teach you how to do it."**

**Nico grinned as Percy handed him the blade, "Just like Bianca's hunting knives, your sword is Stygian Iron, the preferred metal of us children of Hades." Percy explained.**

**Nico nodded, "You have one too?"**

**Percy shook his head, "My sword is made of celestial bronze but my spear in infused with Stygian Iron."**

**"Why not your sword?" Nico asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "It was a gift from my patron on my birthday. I thought she made it for me but I'm starting to think she got it from someone else."**

**Nico looked confused but Percy just shrugged, "Now, you two need to get back to your cabin before you get caught out past curfew."**

**Both siblings nodded and started to walk until they noticed Percy wasn't following.**

**"Are you coming Percy?" Bianca asked.**

**Percy shook his head, "You guys go, I need a minute. I will see you guys tomorrow."**

**Bianca looked confused but Percy smiled at her, earning him a smile back as she led Nico back towards camp.**  
**Once they were gone, Percy sat down in the grass as he smiled thinking about getting to know his brother and sister.**

**"I assume you are not spying on me and my siblings for amusement Zoe, is there something you want to talk about?" Percy called out as his lips quirked into a slight smirk as he imagined her face.**

"I can never sneak up on you!" Zoe complained.

"And I can never sneak up on _you_," Percy said.

**Zoe's eyes widened as she stepped out from her hiding place, "How long did you know I was there?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy stayed sitting away from her as his smirk grew, "Since you arrived. You forget I am a son of Hades and the shadows are my father's domain."**

**Zoe mentally face palmed before she put on an emotionless mask as she approached him, "Yes I need a word you boy."**

**Percy turned around with a serious expression, "Before you do, can I ask you something?"**  
**Zoe's eyes narrowed but she nodded slightly.**

**"Do you not like me other than the fact that I am a male?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed. After a minute she sighed, "No." She said quietly.**

**Percy nodded, "Then if you wouldn't mind, could you stop calling me boy? I understand you dislike men but to be honest, I do as well for the most part. You don't have to treat me nicely, but stop calling me boy, I don't like it."**

**Zoe's eyes widened at his boldness. She thought about snapping back at him but stopped herself; he had a good point and if Artemis said he was worthy, then she would give him the same respect.**

**She nodded, "Very well Perseus, I will stop calling you that."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Zoe. Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"**

**Zoe looked at him a little nervously as she didn't know if he would accept but something told her he needed to be on this quest.**

**"I was hoping you would be willing to become the fifth member of the quest. Lady Artemis has been captured and a prophecy has been issued calling for hunters and campers to unite in order to succeed." Zoe explained in a hopeful tone.**

**Percy looked at Zoe confused, "You want a boy to join your quest?"**

**Zoe nodded, "Milady said you are one of the only decent men she has met and I trust her judgment."**

**Percy nodded but looked away worriedly, "I heard the prophecy when the oracle issued it. I don't know about the last line of the prophecy; Poseidon has already tried to kill me and that doesn't bode well for me."**

**Hestia glared at her brother as he cowered away.**

**Zoe looked disappointed, "I will find another then."**

**Percy shook his head, "I didn't say no. Lady Artemis was kind to me; I owe it to her to help if I can. I will join the quest; just let me know where and when to be ready."**

**Zoe's expression brightened before she caught herself and her face turned blank, "The quest leaves tomorrow at first light. I assume Chiron will have some sort of transportation set up for us."**

**Percy nodded, "I will be ready."**

**Zoe nodded and started to leave the clearing but stopped at the edge. She looked back at Percy to see his face filled with worry, "Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy looked up at her.**

**"Thank you." Zoe said quietly before resuming her trek back towards camp.**

**Percy watched her disappear into the woods as a small smile appeared on his face, temporarily forgetting about the dangerous quest they were about to embark on.**

"That's the end," Apollo said closing the book.

"We'll do one more chapter before going to bed. Who wants to read?" Hera asked.

"I do," Hestia said walking up to her sister and taking the book.

_**A/N: So next update, I will close the poll. The results are interesting. Also I forgot to mention. I will make a shout out list for those who are the hundredth, Thousandth, millionth, etc reviewer, follower, and favoriter. I will make a list at the bottom the screen that will say those people. I will start as soon as the hundredth whatever occurs. Keep reading, commenting, favoriting, following , and more. Please tell me what you think. I don't care if its negative, but try not to be too negative. I will remove you or report you if I don't like it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Start of the Quest

Hestia flipped to chapter five.

**Chapter 5: Start of the Quest**

**Percy sat in the very back of the van as they traveled out of New York and jumped on the interstate heading south. His eyes were closed and his headphones in as thoughts raced through his mind.**

"What were you listening to?" Apollo asked.

"Green Day and Eminem," Percy said.

Apollo nodded.

**He was slightly surprised to find himself on a quest with four girls heading to save a man hating goddess who had somehow managed to get captured. The lines of the prophecy ran through his mind as he tried and failed to force them out. In all honesty, he had no fear of death. Most of his friends were dead, the fallen heroes who had trained him during his years in the Underworld. If anything, dying would be more like going home for him. That being said, he wasn't exactly trying to get himself killed. As the last line of the prophecy ran through his mind, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.**

Percy wrapped Zoe in his arms knowing what was coming up.

**Percy felt himself enter into a dream that he immediately knew wasn't normal. It didn't seem like he was in it, he was more like a spectator watching someone else's experience. He saw a large man wearing an old style Greek tunic with a lion's pelt draped over his back like a cape. He was being led by the hand by a girl with dark black hair as they ran through a beautiful garden. It was nighttime and millions of stars littered the night sky. The woman dragged the man behind a bush where they both collapsed breathing heavily from running.**

"This sounds familiar," Artemis said leaning forward.

**"There is no need to run," the man told her, "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."**

"Strength doesn't mean greatness or goodness," Percy said.

**"Not this one, Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." The girl told him. The girl sounded concerned, like she cared deeply for the man.**

"Not anymore," Zoe hissed.

Percy rubbed her shoulders in a soothing way. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend as he kissed back.

**"I don't trust your father." He said.**

**"You should not, you will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die." She told him seriously.**

**The man chuckled, "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"**

**This guy was arrogant. Percy could already tell he didn't like him. He also didn't seem to care the same way for the girl as she did for him.**

Zoe looked down but smiled as Percy kissed her. Without hesitation she kissed back before pulling away turning their attention back to Hestia.

**"I….I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out…they would disown me." She said worriedly.**

**"Then there is nothing for it." The man said, ready to walk away from the girl.**

**"Wait." She said.**

**The girl seemed torn about a decision, like she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Percy watched her fingers tremble as she reached up and plucked a long hairpin from her hair.**

Percy fingered the pen in his free hand. He was honored that he wielded Zoe's sword, and he was happy she gave it back to him.

**"If you must fight, take this. It was given to me by my mother Pleione. She was a daughter of the ocean, a sea goddess, the power of the ocean in within it. My immortal power." She said shakily as she breathed on it, causing it to glow faintly.**

Percy uncapped the pen and examined it. He couldn't help but smile everytime he used it. He quickly recapped the sword placing it back in his pocket.

**"Take it." She said. "Make of it a weapon."**

**The man laughed, "A hairpin. How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"**

**"It may not, but it is all I can offer if you insist on being stubborn." She said sadly.**

**The girl's voice sounded familiar, Percy was sure he had heard it before, recently too.**

Artemis straightened as she realized why it was so familiar. She glanced at her former lieutenant as Zoe nodded signaling that Artemis was correct.

**When she handed him the hair pin, it grew longer until in the man's hand was a gleaming bronze sword.**

**"It is well-balanced." He told her. "Although I prefer to fight with my bare hands, what shall I name this blade?" He asked.**

**"Anaklusmos." She said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."**

**As the man was about to reply, the sound of something very large was heard speeding towards them. When Percy looked up, he saw a monster he never wished to see in person, Ladon, guardian of the Golden Apples of Immortality.**

"And that would mean I do," Percy grumbled.

**Percy watched the man best the world's deadliest monster and retrieve a golden apple. When he was done, he walked right by the girl as if he didn't even know her. Percy looked more closely at the girl and his jaw dropped in shock. It was none other than Zoe Nightshade.**

**Percy woke up with a start, earning him confused looks from both Thalia and Annabeth and glare from Phoebe. Zoe eyed him through the rear view mirror as she drove the van.**

**"Are you alright Percy?" Thalia asked.**

**Percy nodded numbly, "Sorry, just a weird dream." He said as his fingered the pen in his pocket, finally realizing why Zoe had reacted so strangely at the sight of the blade. It was hers. She had given it to Heracles and then was betrayed after she helped him complete his eleventh labor.**

**"What's wrong boy, did you have a nightmare?" Phoebe mocked from her seat beside Zoe.**

"What is her _problem_?" Demeter asked in bewilderment.

"Gran, it's _fine_," Percy reassured.

Demeter slowly nodded at her grandson.

**Percy ignored her comment and put his headphones back in his ears as he shook off the dream, deciding to talk to Zoe about later if he ever got her alone for a moment.**

"So that would be basically _never_," Percy said.

"Afraid so," Zoe replied.

**The quest traveled incident free all the way to Washington D.C. where they had train tickets that would take them to Chicago. The plan was to travel to Chicago and then switch trains and ride the rest of the way to California. During the ride, Phoebe spent the majority of her time insulting and trying to goad Percy into an argument. Thalia snapped at her to shut up a few times but it had little effect on Phoebe who seemed hell-bent of making the quest as miserable as possible for Percy. Zoe apparently knew where they were going but chose not to share it with anyone else. Percy also knew where they were headed, his father made sure he learned all about the Titans and their strongholds, even here in the U.S where they were supposed to be abandoned. With Kronos trying to rise, Percy was quite sure they were heading for Mount Othrys which would was somewhere outside of San Francisco according to his father.**

"Is it-"

"Yes," Percy said.

Athena's eyes widened.

**Zoe parked the van at the train station which was located near the Smithsonian Mall of Museums. As they exited the van, Annabeth pulled out their train tickets.**

**"We have four hours to kill before our train leaves. We should get some food to kill time." Annabeth suggested.**

"So much for getting food," Percy mumbled.

"You're the one who ran off," Zoe said.

"I know, but _still_ I was a bit hungry," Percy grumbled.

**Everyone agreed as the group found their way into a small café inside the Smithsonian Mall. The four girls quickly found a booth before they noticed Percy wasn't with them.**

"Where'd you go?" Hades asked.

"I went to do some looking around," Percy replied.

**Zoe narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she looked around for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere.**

**"I told you bringing a boy was a bad idea." Phoebe said from their booth.**

"She is getting really annoying," Persephone growled.

"Mom, it's _fine_. She gets better in the end," Percy said.

"I don't understand how you can be so forgiving," she said.

"Why shouldn't I? I understand their motivations. I _understand_ where they're coming from," he said.

Hestia decided to keep reading.

**"Maybe if you didn't try to cut him down every five minutes on the ride here then he might actually be willing to stick around to eat a meal with us." Thalia snapped at the huntress.**

"I had no problems with you guys. Something just caught my eye," Percy said.

**Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "He is nothing but a useless boy. He will only get in our way on this quest."**

"How dare she-"

"Mom, Dad. I said it's fine," Percy interrupted.

Hestia continued reading.

**"Will you shut up about that? He agreed to join the quest to help save your goddess. He certainly didn't ask to be dragged along on this quest. This is exactly why I turned down being a hunter, you let your biases prejudice you before you even know someone." Thalia growled.**

"Well that's ironic," Percy muttered.

**"We do not need that useless boy to save our mistress; another hunter would have been a lot more useful than some arrogant son of Hades.**

"Arrogant! He's is the most modest boy who's ever lived," Artemis said getting up. "I will speak to Phoebe about this."

"Artemis, it's _fine_. Remember this is in the _future_ so she won't have a clue what you're talking about," Percy said.

Artemis sighed and sat back down.

**"Enough Phoebe; I am the one who asked him to join the quest. He is the most skilled fighter I have ever met. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live including Achilles himself. Lady Artemis told me he was to be treated with respect and I will not allow you to drive him away from this quest. I am interested in one thing and one thing only; rescuing our lady before it is too late. Perseus is a member of this quest and my decision is final. Get over it." Zoe growled.**

Percy kissed Zoe on her forehead making Zoe playfully pout. Percy smiled and kissed Zoe properly.

**Phoebe's eyes narrowed but she sat down in the booth without another word. Annabeth and Thalia stared at Zoe in shock but a quick glare from the huntress caused them to quickly avert their eyes.**

**When the girls had walked into the café, Percy decided he would explore the area rather than spending four hours being glared at by some bitter huntress. As he walked, Percy caught sight of a few Empousa walking into the Museum of Natural History. He slipped into the shadows and followed the Empousa into the building and eventually into a room with an exhibit of dinosaurs. Percy saw a giant of a man standing with blonde haired kid who looked around seventeen or eighteen years old. Percy kept to the shadows and listened to their conversation when the monsters approached the large man.**

**"Do you have them?" The giant man asked.**

**"Yes my lord." One of the Empousa replied.**

**"Good. Good. Now bury and water them." The man ordered.**

**Percy watched as the monster buried something in the ground before pouring water over it. Suddenly hands popped out of the earth and some sort of skeleton warrior climbed out of the ground. In total nine warriors clawed their way out of the earth and stood in front of the giant man.**

**"Hahaha….Foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth." The man bellowed laughing.**

**The man turned to the blonde boy, "Do you have it Luke?" He asked.**

Thalia straightened at the name, but quickly went back to her original position.

**"Yes General. It was taken from the lieutenant. I think her name is Zoe N…" The boy, apparently named Luke, started but was stopped abruptly.**

Artemis and Athena's eyes widened when the General was mentioned.

**"Don't speak her name!" The General hissed.**

**"S… Sorry my lord." Luke stuttered. The General waved his hand dismissively before taking a piece of silver clothing from Luke. Percy realized it was part of Zoe's huntress uniform.**

Artemis glanced nervously at her huntress, but smiled when she saw her cuddled up in Percy's arms. She may not like them, but they sure were cute together. She had never seen her lieutenant so happy before.

**The general handed the clothing to the skeleton warriors who passed it around, each smelling it.**

**"Good. Now that they have the scent they won't stop until she is dead." The General said before adding, "You must separate the daughter of Zeus from the others. The beast will come to her." He commanded Luke.**

**Before Luke could reply, the General whipped his head around, "We have an eavesdropper hidden in the shadows. Lock the building down!" He yelled.**

"That's not going to work," Annabeth smirked.

**Percy let the shadow engulf him before he reappeared in front of the café the girls were eating at. He quickly ran in and found the girls at their booth.**

**"We need to leave, right now!" Percy said quickly.**

**Phoebe laughed, "Why is that, did something scare you?"**

Demeter and Persephone had to bite their lips to keep from saying anything.

**Percy ignored her and looked at Zoe, "In the Museum of Natural History, some giant of a man they called the general and some kid named Luke were gathered with a group of monsters. They had a piece of your clothing Zoe and gave it to a group of Spartus."**

Zoe paled a little, but relaxed as Percy whispered a few words to her.

**Zoe's face paled while the other three looked confused, "We are leaving right now." Zoe snapped as she stood up only to find three of the skeleton warriors at the entrance of the café.**

**"Back door." Percy said quickly as he pointed to a door in the back.**

Everyone except Ares and Dionysus leaned forward in their seats.

**Zoe nodded as she ran out followed by Percy and the three others. The door opened into an alley where they found a few more Spartus waiting near the road.**

**"Wait." Percy said as he stepped forward and pulled out Anaklusmos and drove it into the earth forming a crack. A half-dozen skeleton warriors climbed out of the crack and looked at Percy for orders.**

**"Distract the Spartus. Do not allow them to follow us." Percy ordered as the six skeleton warriors ran towards the Spartus and quickly engaged them.**

**"We need to be quick; those warriors won't last long against the Spartus." Percy said gesturing his companions to follow as he snuck past the battling undead warriors. As soon as they were past them, they ran down the street until Percy caught sight of more Spartus further ahead.**

**"Down here, we can try to lose them inside the museum and figure out our next move." Percy said pointing down an alley. Percy led them down the alley where they slipped into the back door of the National Air and Space Museum and found an unoccupied room full of exhibits of the first airplanes.**

**"What the Hades was that about boy?" Phoebe growled towards Percy.**

"Why can't people use some other name, like Zeus or Tartarus?" Hades whined.

"Relax, Dad. I will take care of it," Percy said.

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself huntress. You can say what you want to me but you use my father's names as a cuss again and we are going to have a problem."**

**"Enough!" Zoe yelled, "Phoebe shut up! I'm not going through this entire quest with you picking a fight with him every chance you get. If you care about Lady Artemis being rescued then just shut up so we can work together to save her. Perseus, explain what you saw."**

**Percy nodded, "I saw a few Empousa walking into a museum and followed. I saw a guy called the general with some guy named Luke talking about our quest. They had a piece of your clothing that they gave to the Spartus. Those Spartus are bad news; almost impossible to kill and now that they have your scent, they won't stop." He explained warily.**

**"How did they even know who was on the quest?" Annabeth asked.**

"Spies," Percy answered.

"Percy, what did Zoe tell you about reading the story?" Hestia teased while reading.

**Percy scowled, "You must have a spy in your camp. Someone is relaying information to them because they somehow managed to get a piece of Zoe's uniform as well."**

Percy smiled sheepishly at his similar response.

**Annabeth's eyes widened while Thalia scowled, "Luke must have allies hidden in camp."**

Annabeth looked down but smiled when Thalia whispered some things to her.

**"It doesn't matter now. Right now, need to get back to the train station and put as much distance between us and those Spartus as possible." Zoe said with a still pale face.**

**Before anyone could speak again, the shriek of a woman outside the room froze the group in their tracks.**

**"Look mommy, a kitty." A child's voice said before a huge shadow appeared by the entrance to the room they were in.**

**The group looked over to find a lion the size of a pickup truck enter the room and set its eyes on them.**

**"Shit, the Nemean Lion." Thalia cursed.**

"You guys need a plan," Athena said.

"I've got that covered," Percy replied.

**The lion roared as it stalked towards the group.**

**"Split up until we figure out how to kill it." Zoe yelled as she and Phoebe ran to the left of the room while Annabeth ran to the right leaving only Percy and Thalia standing alone in the center.**

**"Well cousin, I guess it's up to you and I to distract this thing, are you okay with that?" Percy asked.**

"Until the end," Thalia said. "It's an honor fighting by your side."

The people from the future all nodded. Percy grinned at his friends.

**Thalia looked at Percy with a little surprise until she grinned, "I think we can handle that." She said as Aegis sprung onto her wrist and her canister of mace transformed into a spear.**

**Percy smiled, "I like your style." He said as a spear shot out of the ground and into his hand.**

"Percy's more badass though," Apollo said.

Suddenly Apollo was hit by a lightning bolt. He turned to Zeus, but Zeus shrugged. He then turned to Thalia and saw the smug grin on her face. "Why'd you do that?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, no real reason, but I think you might want to change your pants," Thalia smirked.

Apollo looked down and panicked as he saw his pants on fire. Instead of changing he just got up and started running around in circles. "Put it out. Put it out!" Apollo yelled.

Everyone, except for the usual bunch burst into laughter. A wave of water making Apollo soaking wet. He turned to Poseidon who shrugged. He looked at Percy, but he shook his head. He then saw Zoe high fiving Thalia. "How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I am a daughter of the sea. Later, Poseidon enhances my powers," Zoe explained controlling her laughter.

Hestia finally stopped laughing after three minutes.

**The two cousins slowly walked towards the stalking monster. The monster roared again before Percy sprinted forward and veered off to the right. Thalia did the same but to the left as arrows rained down from both sides of the room. Both Annabeth's and the hunters' arrows bounced harmlessly off the lion's fur.**

**The lion turned towards Thalia, giving Percy a chance to run up behind it as he looked to a weak spot. His thoughts drifted back to his lessons with Theseus when he told him tales of how the Nemean Lion had been defeated. He knew using his bare hands like Heracles was not going to work. Theseus also said that no monster was invincible, you just had to find its weakness.**

**Percy's shield sprung from his wrist before he grabbed the edge and slammed it into the back right leg of the lion hard enough knock it off-balance. The lion recovered and roared at Percy as he stepped back to get some distance. When the lion roared, Percy's eyes lit up as he saw the pink tongue and throat inside its mouth.**

"Bingo," Athena muttered.

**Percy ran back to get some distance between himself and the lion and turned to where Zoe and Phoebe were still firing arrows from their perch atop a replica airplane, "Be ready. When the time it right, you two need to put as many arrows in its mouth as possible." He yelled up to them.**

**Zoe's eyes widened and she nodded, halting her attack and watching Percy for the right moment to attack.**

**Percy sprinted forward with his spear in hand as the lion tried to turn back to Thalia but was halted when Percy smacked the lion's leg with his spear, drawing its attention back to him.**

Everyone, except for Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares(notice a trend) had themselves leaning forward in their seats.

**The Nemean Lion turned towards Percy who started backing up, only to trip and land on his back. The lion pounced towards Percy drawing panicked shouts from Annabeth, Thalia and Zoe.**

**Just before the lion's mouth reached him, Percy jumped back to his feet and drove his spear through the roof of its open mouth. The monster roared in pain as it stumbled back, the spear firmly lodged in the roof of its mouth. Before it could react, a half-dozen silver arrows flew into its open mouth.**

**The monster sputtered and tried to roar before it stiffened and dropped to the ground, slowly dissolving.**

Everyone, except for Ares, Zeus, and, Dionysus breathed out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

**Zoe, Phoebe and Annabeth all dropped to the ground, joining Percy and Thalia as they watched the monster dissolve in nothing but a pelt.**

"A spoil of war," Athena explained to those with a confused look on their face.

**"The Nemean Lion's pelt." Annabeth said in awe.**

**Zoe looked at Percy, "It's a spoil of war. Take it Perseus."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't kill it; you and Phoebe did."**

"That is very humble of you, Percy," Hestia said.

"I'm only being honest," Percy said.

**Zoe shook her head, "It was your plan that killed it; it rightfully belongs to you."**

**Percy shrugged and picked up the pelt. When he did, an image from his dream flashed through his mind as he remembered Heracles with the pelt draped over his shoulder while in the Garden of the Hesperides. He glanced at Zoe to find her looking at the pelt distastefully.**

Hestia was about to read on when she heard a giggle from where the couple was sitting. She turned to her champion and his girlfriend. "Percy, stop it," Zoe laughed.

"Make me," Percy said sticking his tongue at her.

"Stop...it!" she said as Percy continued to tickle her.

"Percy, it's not funny," she whined.

"Then why are you laughing?" he teased.

"You're...tickling...me!" she yelled.

"I'll stop if you say 'Percy is the best boyfriend ever, and I love him'," he said.

"No," Zoe said.

"Then I won't stop," he laughed.

"Fine, Percy...is...the...best...boyfriend...ever...and.. .I...love...h-him," Zoe giggled.

"Good, girl," he teased patting her on the head as she elbowed him in the ribs.

They kissed eachother and turned back to Hestia.

**"I have a better idea." Percy said as he ran over and found a large metal trash can in the corner of the room. He dragged it into the middle of the room before grabbing some paper and breaking a display case and taking the wood that it was made of and throwing it into the bin.**

"What are you doing?" Hades asked.

"Just wait, Dad," Percy responded.

**The four girls stared at Percy strangely.**

**"Thalia, can you light it?" Percy asked.**

**Thalia looked at Percy confused before she shrugged and sent a few sparks of electricity into the bin, igniting the paper and soon after the wood inside.**

**Percy grabbed the lion pelt and threw it into the fire.**

**"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.**

**Percy ignored her, "For the goddess Artemis." He said quietly before he turned around to find everyone looking at him in shock.**

So did everyone else from the past(except for the usual three) and the Romans.

**"What? Gods and goddesses draw strength from sacrifices. I assume wherever she is, Lady Artemis could use a little extra strength to help hold her over. Besides, fur really isn't my style." Percy explained in a carefree tone as the smoke from the fire turned a metallic silver color as the lion pelt burned away.**

"Thank you, Perseus," Artemis said.

Percy just simply nodded.

**All four girls stared at Percy in shock until he snapped his fingers, "Hey, still running from those Spartus, remember?"**

**Zoe shook her head, "We need to get back to the train station, our train leaves soon."**

**Percy nodded, "I can shadow travel us all there, just hold hands and someone grab mine and follow me into a shadow."**

"How many can you shadowtravel with?" Hades asked.

"As many as needed. I don't know if it's _unlimited_, but it's a fair amount," Percy answered.

**The four girls grabbed hands as Percy turned to find Zoe standing in front of him. He looked at her warily as she held out her hand but shook it off and took it before running towards a shadow in the corner of the room, oblivious to slight tinge of pink on Zoe's cheeks.**

**The group came out at the train station only to find at least six Spartus roaming around the platform of their train. Percy's eyes scanned the area until a glint of gold caught his eye. He looked closer and saw the words SUNWEST RAILWAYS written in big gold letters across a few of the freight cars. Percy could see the train getting ready to depart and made a split second decision.**

Artemis looked at Apollo who just shrugged grinning a mischievous grin.

**"Change of plans, we're taking that train." Percy whispered as he took off towards one of the freight cars.**

**The girls looked skeptical but followed anyway. Percy opened up the side door to the car and hurried everyone inside before a yell in the distance caught his attention.**

**One of the security guards from train station ran towards them waving his arms.**

**"Stay put." Percy ordered and he stepped towards the approaching man.**

**"What do you kids think you're doing?" The man yelled.**

**Percy snapped his fingers twice in front of the man's face making the security guard's eyes glaze over.**

"You can manipulate the mist?" Reyna asked.

"Yes. Theseus here taught me," Percy said pointing at his mentor who was cuddling with Athena on a couch.

**"We work for the train station and we are supposed to be here. You were just wishing us good luck in looking for train jumpers on our journey." Percy said sternly.**

**The man stared blankly back at Percy before slowly nodding, "Oh yea, good luck on the trip…."**

**"Theo." Percy finished for the man with a slight smirk.**

**"Oh yes, good luck Theo. I need to check the rest of the train before it takes off." The security guard finished before turning and walking off down the towards the other freight cars.**

**Percy jumped into the freight car and shut the door to meet the wide eyes of Annabeth and Thalia.**

**"What did you just do?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

"Manipulated the mist," Percy replied.

"_Percy_. Will you stop repeating yourself?" Hestia said looking irritated.

"Huh?" Percy asked confused.

**"Manipulated the mist; they don't teach you that at camp?" Percy asked incredulously.**

"Oh, well. No, apparently I can't stop," Percy grinned.

"They now have a few private lessons for year rounders," Annabeth said.

"Percy teaches it better though," Clarisse said. "Chiron can get a _little_ boring. No offense or anything.

Percy opened but his mouth to protest but decided not to argue.

**Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other before turning back to Percy shaking their heads.**

**Percy frowned, "And they say camp prepares you guys for the dangers of the real world. I will teach you two how to do it when we get back to camp, it will take some practice."**

**Both demigods smiled and nodded to Percy. Percy looked around the train car to find them in a train car filled with high end automobiles. The train started taking off as Percy turned to his companions, "Well this is our ride for however far it'll take us so we had might as well get comfortable."**

**"What do we have to eat for the ride?" Annabeth asked, "We might be here for a few days."**

"Anything," Percy said. "Within reason."

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

**Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Pick something." Percy told her.**

**Annabeth looked at him strangely, "Um… a turkey sandwich I guess." She said confused.**

**Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, a turkey sandwich appeared in his hands which he handed to Annabeth.**

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked.

"I knew there was a reason Zoe joined the Hunt," Hestia teased while reading.

**"How did you just do that?" Zoe asked shocked.**

Artemis smiled sheepishly.

**"I am Hestia's champion. It was one of the abilities she blessed me with. If you get hungry then let me know what you want. As long as it's a home cooked meal then I can conjure it up for you." Percy explained before shadow travelling himself into a Dodge Viper where he reclined the seat to relax after a long day.**

**"Well that was some show you put on today." A cheerful voice said making Percy jump out of his seat.**

**Percy's head snapped over to the passenger seat where he found a widely grinning Apollo sitting with his feet propped up on the dash next to him.**

**"What are you doing here Apollo?" Percy asked confused.**

**"Checking in on my favorite demigod of course, but while I'm here, call me Fred. Zeus doesn't like us interfering with mortal quests." Apollo said grinning.**

"Apollo!" Zeus yelled.

"What? My sister's in _danger_. Would you have me just sit there and do _nothing_ just to follow your fucking rules!" Apollo shouted.

"How _dare_ you-"

"Zeus, shut up! He has the right to help his own _sister_!" Hera yelled interrupting her husband.

Zeus sat down glaring at his son.

**Percy nodded before a look of realization appeared on his face making Apollo's grin get wider.**

**"Sunwest Railways." Percy said with a smirk.**

**Apollo put a finger to his lips, "That'll be our little secret Perce."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Fred, you definitely saved us back there."**

**Apollo shrugged, "I owe you a lot Perce. First you took care of that prick Orion and now you agreed to ride across the country with a couple of man haters just to save my baby sis. By the way, I saw what you did with that lion pelt bro, very cool."**

**"Artemis was kind to me, well at least kind for her, so I felt like I owed it to her. And the hunters aren't that bad, well at least Zoe isn't; that Phoebe girl on the other hand." Percy said with a scowl on his face when he mentioned Phoebe.**

**Apollo looked at Percy shocked, "Really? Zoe is usually about as cold as they come," he said until his face morphed into a smirk, "maybe she's just got a soft spot for my favorite demigod."**

"A big one," Clarisse said.

"So big she refused to gain back immortality," Annabeth added.

"That just tells you something," Thalia added.

"Well, I guess I'm a lucky person then," Percy finished smiling at his blushing girlfriend who buried her head in his chest.

**Percy's eyes widened before he glared at Apollo, "Don't even say that Fred. I enjoy being a fully intact male and I'd prefer to keep it that way."**

**Apollo chuckled, "I hear ya Perce; that's a road you don't want to wander down. I can't stay any longer but I wanted to thank you for helping my sister out. We might fight a lot but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."**

Artemis smiled at her twin as he grinned back.

**Percy nodded, "I'll do everything I can to find her Fred, I promise."**

**Apollo smiled at Percy, "I know you will Perce," he said before his smile turned mischievous, "Looks like you're about to get a visit from a certain huntress with a soft spot for you."**

**Percy's eyes widened as Apollo vanished in a golden light from the car.**

**Percy sat in the car confused for a minute until the passenger door opened and Zoe Nightshade sat down beside him.**

**Percy stayed silent for a minute, unsure why she was there until she spoke, "Do you know if this train is even taking us in the right direction?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, we are on our way west."**

**Zoe looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know that?"**

**Percy smirked, "A little birdy told me."**

"Hey, I'm not a bird, I'm a human being," Apollo argued.

"Sure you are," Percy insisted. "I'd say a morning dove."

"No, if I were one, I'd be a hummingbird," Apollo said. "They make music with their wings."

**Zoe scowled, "Don't play games Perseus, how do you know?"**

**Percy held up his hands, "We are getting more help than we know in getting across the country."**

**Zoe looked at him confused before her eyes widened, "Apollo?"**

**"Fred, he said his name was Fred." Percy corrected.**

Everyone except the usual three laughed at Percy's remark.

**Zoe tried to stifle a chuckle but failed before she composed herself and glared at Percy, "Alright I just needed to know."**

**"Wait Zoe." Percy said before she could leave.**

**Zoe looked at him expectantly. Percy reached into his pocket pulling out his pen before he handed it to Zoe making her eyes widen immediately.**

Artemis looked at Percy in shock.

**"W..Why are you giving this to me?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy shrugged, "It's yours isn't it? I'm just returning it to its rightful owner."**

"Wait, if you gave it back, how did you use it on Achilles?" Hermes asked.

"She gives it back eventually," Percy explained.

**Zoe stared at Percy in utter shock, "H..H..How did you know?"**

"I'm psychic," Percy grinned.

"_That's_ not the answer you told me," Zoe said.

**Percy stared at the steering wheel in front of him, "I had a dream when I fell asleep in the van. I don't know why but I saw what happened and how you lost it."**

"Ah yes, _that_ was your answer," Zoe said.

**Zoe stared at Percy, "You saw what happened?"**

**Percy nodded sadly, "Yea I'm sorry, it's not my business. I don't know why I had that dream but I assume it was because I was supposed to return it to you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry, Heracles is a prick."**

"Agreed," said everyone except for the usual three.

**Zoe continued looking at Percy in shock before she started laughing. Percy looked at her surprised but she just shook her head, "Sorry, it was just funny you called him a prick."**

**Percy's lips quirked into an amused smile, "It's not like it's a lie."**

Everyone except for the usual bunch laughed at Percy's comment.

**Zoe nodded before her face turned more serious, "I can't take the sword from you, you'll need it on the quest." She said as she held out in her hand to him.**

**Percy shook his head, "Trust me, I have plenty of weapons. I would feel better if it was back with its rightful owner." He said seriously as he closed Zoe's hand around the pen. His hand lingered on hers for a few seconds as he felt a sudden spark run through his body before he pulled his hand back. Unknown to him, Zoe felt a similar feeling when his hand was wrapped around her smaller one.**

"Then," Percy said.

"What?" everyone except for the usual bunch asked confused.

"That is when I started falling," Percy smiled.

Zoe smiled kissing her boyfriend.

**"You really are different from most men aren't you?" Zoe said quietly.**

"Definitely," Artemis and Diana agreed.

**Percy looked at her confused. Zoe gave him a small smile, "No one else would have given it back to me just because it was the right thing to do."**

**Percy shrugged, "I guess most are jerks then, although I guess that is the whole reasoning behind the hunters isn't it?"**

**Zoe smirked and nodded, "It is but it's nice to see one that doesn't fit the criteria for once."**

**The two fell into a comfortable silence for a minute before Percy broke it, "You were a Hesperide right?" He asked warily.**

Zeus looked at Zoe cautiously.

**Zoe stiffened at Percy' words but nodded slowly.**

**"So your father is the Titan Atlas?" He continued carefully.**

"A child of a _titan_," Zeus spat.

"Yes, and there is _nothing_ wrong with that. One cannot help who their _family_ is. You are a son of Kronos. Half of the gods here are," Percy said.

"You _dare_-"

"Zeus, for the sake of your throne, shut up!" Hera yelled.

Zeus quickly shut his mouth.

**Zoe scowled, "Do you have a problem with that?"**

**Percy eyes widened, "That's not why I'm asking; I could care less who your parents are. I judge people on who they are, not who their parents are. What I'm getting at is why I sacrificed the lion's pelt to Lady Artemis..." He said trailing off at the end of the sentence.**

**Zoe's eyes locked onto Percy's before he continued, "You know where we're going don't you? I know the general was what Atlas was called in the Titan army and if he is free then someone else is holding up the sky."**

The gods, except for Ares and Dionysus, all paled at the thought of Atlas being lose. If he was lose, things could get even worse than the original Titan war.

**Zoe nodded sadly, "You are smarter than most. Not many others would figure it out but yes, I believe Lady Artemis is trapped under the sky."**

**Percy nodded, "We will keep it from the others for now. They need to be more concerned with getting across the country alive and there is little we can do until we get there anyway."**

"Very wise, Percy. I would try and claim you as my child, but I know you are not," Athena said.

"My parents are very wise, plus your boyfriend has taught me a few things with his boring lectures," Percy said.

Theseus and Athena turned red as Athena buried her head in Theseus's chest.

**Zoe nodded, "That is why I haven't said anything." She said as a worried expression appeared on her face.**

**Percy looked at her curiously before a thought hit him, "You think the last line of the prophecy is about you don't you?"**

**"Yes it makes the most sense." Zoe said solemnly.**

**Percy gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at him, he had a serious expression on his face, "You're not going to die on this quest Zoe. Prophecies have double meanings and it could easily apply to me as well."**

"Yes, even though it's hard sometimes, you must always remember that," Athena said.

**"There is little that I can do to change it anyway; if the fates will it then it can't be changed." Zoe countered.**

"Yes. It's impossible to change fate," Zeus agreed.

"That's what you think," Percy said winking leaving the people who didn't know what happened with curiosity.

**"I'm not going to let you die Zoe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you survive and return to your sisters in the hunt after this quest." Percy stated seriously.**

**Zoe's eyes widened but she felt a warm feeling enter her body. She knew there was nothing Percy could do to change fate but for some reason she believed he would make sure she survived the quest.**

"Thank you, Percy. For saving my life," Zoe whispered so that only he could hear.

"It was no problem, Zoe. I love you and would do anything and everything for you," Percy whispered back.

Zoe smile at Percy's words.

"The chapter's over. Everyone should go to bed now. We'll begin reading again at 8:00 so get some rest," Hestia said.

Everyone stood up. "I'll show the guests to their rooms. They are sorted by parents. Zoe, Percy, Diana, and Achilles since you don't have any Olympian parents, I will lead you to a separate guest room," Athena said.

With that everyone left.

_**A/N: Okay, so the first poll is closed, but I realize that that version was basically all female, so I will be making a male version soon. I will have the link in the next update. Just to be clear, any dead people who are sent from the future are in their human forms, and they are solid, but they are not fully human. I guess they are sort of like zombies, except more intelligent. When I say everyone, I mean everyone except Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus, unless said otherwise. Dionysus is not paying attention at all so far, there may be some points where he comments, but generally he's not listening. Ares doesn't really care. so far he's been polishing his weapons from boredom.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

When everyone went to bed, Percy started having a nightmare

_"Sally, get over here!" A man yelled._

_A woman walked over to that pig. She flinched when he be raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Gabe, _please_, not in front of Percy," Sally pleaded._

_"Don't tell me what to do you little whore," Gabe growled._

_"_Mom_," Percy whimpered._

_"Go downstairs, sweetie. _Please_," she said._

_"_No_, watch what I do to your mom. Watch her learn her lesson," he said._

_He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "_Mom_!" Percy cried._

_Percy watched as he pushed her against the wall kissing her. "Scream my name!" Gabe yelled as he kissed Sally under her jaw._

_"Get away from her!" Percy yelled running up and punching him._

_He smacked Percy, and he fell back. He started stripping Sally, beating her everywhere. Percy watched in horror as the monster took her undergarments off. Bruises could easily be seen. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He trapped her against the wall grinding on her as she cried. Percy watched helplessly. "Stop it!" Percy shouted." Please stop!"_

_He kept at it. He finally stepped away and pulled his pants up. He took a cane hanging on the wall and beat her with it. He then grabbed a kitchen knife and ran it against my mom's neck. He made deep cuts in her skin. Sally cried out in pain as he pushed the knife deeper into her skin. Percy pushed him off her again. Blood was all over the place. "Get _off_ of her!" he screamed._

_"You're going to want to stop _shouting_, kid, or I'm going to do the same to _you_," Gabe threatened._

_Percy grabbed a different kitchen knife. "I'll _kill_ you!" he shouted._

_He pushed the blade against Gabe's throat. Percy took the tip of the blade a stabbed it in to his leg. He kicked Gabe aside jabbing the knife again into his body. "You won't be hurting anyone _ever_ again. I'm going to make you burn in hell, and even _worse_ than that," Percy growled._

_He finally jabbed the knife through the monster's cold heart. Percy collapsed to his knees crying. "Percy," a voice said. "Percy, babe, wake up."_

Percy sat bolt upright. "Percy, calm down. It's okay," Zoe said with a look of concern. "Percy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Percy stammered rubbing his palms against his face.

"What happened. Are you having the dreams again?" Zoe asked.

Percy nodded his head, resting his forehead on Zoe's shoulder. He suddenly lost control of himself and cried into her shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. She's okay. She's in a better place. It's okay to cry. Just let it out," Zoe whispered.

Eventually Percy fell asleep in Zoe's arms.

**Line Break**

"_What_ is going on!" Artemis yelled.

Percy and Zoe opened their eyes to see an angry Artemis looking down at them. "What do you mean, my lady?" Zoe asked.

"I mean why are you two in the same bed as each other?" Artemis asked whith her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Percy had a nightmare, so I comforted him, and we fell asleep," Zoe explained. "Why are you in here anyways?"

"I was coming to wake you guys up, it's 7:40, and you need breakfast before we can start reading. Everyone else is already up," Artemis said.

Percy was finally fully awake. "What? Oh, hi, Artemis," Percy said yawning.

"Percy, you and Zoe are _not_ to be in the same bed as each other," Artemis said.

"What? Why not, we're responsible, we do it all the time at camp," Percy said a little annoyed. "I would never take advantage of Zoe, if that's what you think, and neither would she. We trust each other, and I think that's enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Percy. It's just she's my sister, and I don't want her getting hurt," Artemis said lowering her tone.

"It's _fine_, just _please_. Next time don't just assume things," Percy said.

"Let's get dressed, and then go down for breakfast," Zoe said once Artemis had left.

"Alright," Percy said.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, so I posted the poll, so check it out on my profile. I know it's short, but the idea popped into my head so I hope you like it. Till next time. Here's the link: u/4319203/**_


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

After Percy and Zoe finished eating some cereal, Athena began reading again.

**Chapter 6: Secret Revealed**

**Percy felt someone shaking his body as he tried to sleep peacefully inside his rather small and cramp sports car. His eyes snapped open to find a pair of stormy grey ones boring into him.**

**"Perseus, the train stopped, we need to get moving." Annabeth said as she stepped back.**

**Percy blinked a few times and nodded, "Just call me Percy, please. I really don't like the name Perseus."**

**Annabeth seemed a little surprised but nodded, "Okay, sorry Percy."**

**Percy smiled at her, "You don't need to be all nervous around me. I'm not going to bite you."**

Annabeth smiled sheepishly.

**Annabeth nodded, "Sorry it's just after you tore through Theseus and his goonies, I thought you might have a problem with all campers."**

**"No, I have a problem with people who mess with my little brother and sister because they have a problem with me. And I really don't like that Theseus kid, he's an arrogant prick." Percy explained.**

"You could say that again," Silena said.

"Theseus is an arrogant prick," Percy said.

"She didn't mean it _literally_, doofus," Zoe said smacking Percy on the head.

"I know, I just felt like saying it," Percy grinned.

**Annabeth grinned, "Well it's good to have someone else who isn't under his spell, for a while I thought it was just me, Thalia and a few others."**

**"Well you don't have to worry about that, I really can't stand that kid." Percy said as he stepped out of the sports car. "What's that kid's deal anyway?" He asked.**

**Annabeth sighed, "He wasn't like that at first. When he came to camp, he was being chased by the Minotaur and managed to kill it with the help of a few campers. Then Poseidon appeared at the entrance of camp and claimed him personally, even presenting him with the sword of Theseus in front of the whole camp." She explained.**

**Percy nodded for her to continue but his hatred for Poseidon was only increasing with her words.**

**"When Zeus' master bolt was stolen, he blamed Theseus. So Theseus, Grover and I went on a quest and managed to get the bolt back from Luke before he could get into the Underworld where he was trying to give it to Kronos down in Tartarus." She continued.**

**"Ha, that kid would have had no chance of getting to Tartarus. Alecto and her sisters would have ripped that kid to shreds the minute he got over the River Styx." Percy said with an evil glint in his eyes.**

Everyone except the usual three, Percy, Nico, Bianca, and Hades shivered at the thought.

**Annabeth shuddered at bit before she continued, "After that, he was welcomed back as the hero of Camp Half Blood where he and his group of goons started acting like they were above everyone else. Then he dragged me into the Sea of Monsters where we retrieved the Golden Fleece and brought it back to camp. That's when Thalia was revived and since then it's been me and her along with a few of our friends like Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Will Solace, and Katie Gardner who are the only ones who don't follow Theseus like sheep."**

**Percy shook his head, "People always flock to whoever they think is powerful, like moths to light. If you guys are looking for a few more recruits, me and my siblings would be glad to join in on your little rebellion."**

"Same," everyone said at the same time.

**Annabeth's face cracked into a wide grin, "I think we can make room for you guys."**

**Percy gave her a smile back as he turned to find the rest of their group where he saw Phoebe, Thalia, and Zoe standing near the door of the train car. He noticed Zoe fiddling with a pen in her hands and couldn't help but smile a little; glad he had given it back to her.**

**"It's nice of you to get your lazy ass out of bed boy." Phoebe spat at Percy.**

Demeter, Hades, and Persephone gritted their teeth.

**Percy clenched his fists angrily; Phoebe was really starting to get under his skin. Before he could try to ignore her again Thalia noticed his anger and spoke up.**

**"What is your problem Phoebe? What exactly has Percy done to you? So far he has risked his life to go on this quest with two girls who hate his guts for no reason other than he is male to save your mistress. What is your reasoning? Is it that he helped us by killing the Nemean Lion and then gave up the spoil as a sacrifice to your goddess to try to help her? Is it that he managed to find us a ride west that wasn't crawling with undead warriors tracking your lieutenant? I will tell you right now, I am not spending the rest of the trip west watching you try to cut him down for absolutely no reason at all other than your bitter about something that has nothing to do with him. So do everyone risking their lives to save your mistress a favor by shutting the fuck up!" Thalia yelled.**

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Thalia!" Percy cheered.

**Everyone was staring at Thalia with wide eyes after her rant until Phoebe reached for her hunting knife only to have her hand grabbed by Zoe, "No Phoebe, she is right. We can't get to Lady Artemis if we're going to be fighting the whole time. Just leave Perseus alone and focus on getting to Lady Artemis." She said sternly.**

**Phoebe looked at Zoe with betrayal evident in her eyes but Zoe just stared back defiantly, "Don't make this a big deal Phoebe. I am your lieutenant and I am ordering you to leave Perseus alone, you're only going to drive him, Thalia and Annabeth away and the prophecy clearly states that we need campers and hunters united or we will fail. So for the sake of Lady Artemis and the hunt, just lay off the boy for the rest of the trip."**

"I love you," Percy smiled.

"I love you more," Zoe said.

"Not possible," Percy argued.

Zoe smiled and kissed Percy.

**Phoebe huffed indignantly before storming out the train car and slamming the door behind her.**

**Percy stared at the spot she stormed off from feeling slightly bad for being the reason everyone was arguing.**

"I'll go get her. She is just short-tempered; she'll get over it in a while." Zoe said before running after her friend.

**Percy looked up at Thalia with gratefulness shining in his sea green and black eyes, "Thank you Thalia, you didn't have to do that."**

**Thalia shrugged, "She deserved it. She has treated you like trash the whole trip for no reason at all. You haven't done anything but help us every chance you could and we'd probably all be dead right now if not for you cousin."**

"Agreed," said the people who went on the quest.

**Percy smiled at her and nodded, "You guys hungry?"**

**Thalia grinned, "How about a bacon egg and cheese sandwich?"**

**Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth.**

**"Same." She said with a smile. Percy nodded and clapped his hands together producing two breakfast sandwiches for each of the girls.**

**"Let's catch up before those two run off without us." Annabeth said as the three demigods exited the train car where they found Zoe and Phoebe in a heated discussion. They watched from a distance not wanting to interrupt the two immortal hunters. In the end, Phoebe seemed to finally relent based on the satisfied smirk on Zoe's face when they finally came back to the group.**

**The group walked away from the train until they reached a small town and found out they were in Cloudcroft, New Mexico, making three of quest members pause as they tried to think about how they could have possibly gotten this far in a single night.**

"The Great Almighty Apollo," Apollo answered.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her twin.

**"This is impossible. It is literally impossible for our train to have traveled this far in a single night." Annabeth said as her brain raced with ways to justify the distance they covered.**

**"Don't hurt yourself brain, just ask Percy or Zoe; their smirks tell me their getting some enjoyment watching you try to figure everything out." Thalia said trying not to laugh at her best friend.**

Annabeth pouted at Thalia's remark. "Here, some cereal will cheer you up," Percy said clapping his hands together as a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch appeared.

"Yeah, it's my favorite kind! How'd you know?" Annabeth cheered.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you have a whole _cabinet_ of Cinnamon Toast Crunch at home," Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth blushed. "Half of them are Matthew's and Bobby's," She said.

"Oh, so the other 30 boxes are yours?" Percy said.

"Yes," Annabeth mumbled blushing. "it's good!"

"No, Lucky Charms is the best," Zoe argued.

"No, Zoe. We have been through this. Coco Puffs are the best," Percy said.

"No, Fruity Pebbles are the best!" Katie argued.

"No, Frosted Flakes are!" Thalia yelled.

"You guys are all stupid, it's clearly Rice Krispies!" Will shouted.

"How did we get into an argument about _cereal_?" Hermes asked.

"I don't know," Apollo said shaking his head. "If anything they should be arguing about music."

"or movies, but _cereal_?" Hermes said.

Athena rolled her eyes as the demigods continued to argue about cereal. "Silence!" Demeter yelled. "You are _all_ wrong, Fruit Loops are the best."

Athena took the chance to start reading again.

**Two grey eyes snapped in the direction of Percy with a steely glare that wiped the smirk clean off his face. Percy raised his hands in surrender, "We had a little help from a friend."**

**Annabeth's glare intensified, "Who?"**

"Apollo," Apollo said.

"Fred," Percy corrected.

"Percy, stop repeating yourself, it get's annoying," Athena scolded.

**Percy smiled, "Fred."**

"I can't help it," Percy smiled sheepishly.

**Annabeth looked at him in confusion while Phoebe groaned, "Apollo."**

"What's the matter with _me_?" Apollo asked.

"You flirt with my Hunters, you make _really_ bad haikus-"

"They aren't bad. They're _awesome_," Apollo grinned.

"Sorry, bro, but they're bad," Hermes said.

Apollo slumped pouting in his throne.

**Before Annabeth could make a comment, a scream from down the street froze the group in their tracks. Five Sparti were making their way down the street until they found their targets, all pulling out weapons as they stalked towards the group.**

**"Damn it, how did they get here?" Zoe growled.**

**"They're Sparti. They won't stop until they kill us or we kill them." Percy explained.**

**"Can't you just order them back to the Underworld? I mean you are the son of Hades aren't you?" Thalia asked as she pulled out her canister of mace.**

**"I..I don't know." Percy said worriedly, "I am the adopted son of Hades. I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."**

**"Well try something." Phoebe growled.**

**Percy closed his eyes as he drew the shadows to his body; when they vanished he was dressed in pitch black armor.**

"Badass Percy," Hermes grinned. "They're dead now."

**Percy waited for the warriors to get closer before he charged at one. The warrior raised its blade to attack but Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Spartus which he wrapped in a bear hug before he was engulfed by another shadow disappearing with the Spartus.**

**The girls had little time to acknowledge the fact that Percy had vanished as they were attacked by the Sparti. Zoe and Phoebe pulled out hunting knives while Thalia had her spear and Aegis out to fend off the undead.**

**Annabeth only had her dagger which put her at a severe disadvantage. She put on her invisibility cap but it did not fool the Spartus which followed her movements closely. She blocked a strike from the Spartus but before she could react, an undead hand wrapped its fingers around her throat.**

Athena paused but reminded herself that Annabeth was in front of her.

**Just as the Spartus began to squeeze, the pressure around her throat vanished. She opened her eyes to see Percy tackle the Spartus before being engulfed by a shadow with his arms wrapped around the Spartus' body.**

Athena shot Percy a look of gratitude, but he just waved it off.

**Annabeth looked at her friends to see Thalia keeping the Spartus at a distance with electricity coursing through her spear. Zoe was backtracking, keeping her distance from the warrior.**

**Phoebe tried to attack the Spartus knocked her hunting knives away.**

**Just as the Spartus was about to kill her, two shadows appeared next to her, one small and one very large.**

It was Artemis's turn to have a look of gratitude, even _Ares_ looked up curious about what happened to his daughter.

**Percy lunged forward and shoved Phoebe out of the way just in time for the blade to miss Phoebe and be driven through Percy's armor and into his midsection. Phoebe looked on in shock until she jumped back when the Spartus was snatched in the jaws of a gigantic three headed Hellhound.**

"_Cerberus_?" Athena asked.

"He's the family dog, although I like to say he's mine because I'm his favorite," Percy said.

"No, I'm his favorite!" Nico argued.

"No, I am!" Percy yelled.

"No you're not!, _I_ am!" Nico yelled.

"Guys, we've talked about this, _I_ am Cerberus's favorite!" Bianca shouted.

"No, I am his favorite!" Hazel interjected.

"No, I'm his favorite!" Percy argued.

"No, I am!" Nico yelled.

"You know _what_? I'll ask him the next time I get the chance," Percy said.

Athena continued reading.

**Cerberus turned and charged at the Spartus attacking Zoe and caught it in another one of his heads before he snatched up the final Spartus fighting Thalia. Cerberus ran into a shadow with the three Sparti flailing in his clenched jaws.**

**Thalia and Zoe stood dumbfounded after the Sparti they were battling were snatched clear of the ground and taken off to the Underworld by the world's largest Hellhound. It wasn't until they looked for their companions did they see Phoebe and Annabeth kneeling over Percy's limp body as blood leaked onto the ground.**

Zoe held Percy to remind herself that he was alive. Persephone, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter all looked worried.

**Zoe reached the spot where Percy fell and immediately dropped to her knees next to the fatally wounded son of Hades. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she looked at Percy's bleeding body.**

**"We need water." Zoe said quickly.**

**Her three companions looked at her confused making Zoe's panic and anger escalate.**

**"Now! Go find some water! As much as you can carry!" Zoe snapped.**

"Thank you, Zoe," Percy whispered.

"You know some day you are going to have to learn how to protect yourself, because I won't be there," Zoe scolded.

"I _know_, but it's not _my_ fault the Fates hate me," Percy defended.

**Annabeth and Thalia ran off to find water while Phoebe just stared numbly at Percy's limp body.**

**"H..H..He saved me. After how badly I treated him, he still took the blade for me." Phoebe said as she continued to stare at Percy.**

"Of course," Percy replied. "A friend of my friend is my friend, and I help my friends."

**"Help me take off his armor; we need to stop the bleeding." Zoe said snapping Phoebe out of her shock.**

**Carefully they took off Percy's chest plate before they slowly cut away his shirt.**

**"Oh my gods." Phoebe gasped as they looked at Percy bare chest and midsection.**

**Zoe stared in horror at Percy's chest; covered with scars, some so deep they looked nearly down to the bone. She couldn't have imagined what kind of monster could do something like this to a person. She forced herself to focus as she used his shirt to put pressure against the wound, doing what she could to stop the bleeding.**

Percy rubbed a scar that was still there, but fading. Zoe whispered a few things to Percy as he sighed.

**A minute later Annabeth and Thalia came running each with two gallon jugs of water. When they reached Percy they both froze in shock as they looked at his bare chest.**

**Zoe wasted no time in snatching one of the gallon jugs from Annabeth's hand as she dropped the shirt that she was holding to his wound. She slowly poured the water over the wound continuously. The three other girls watched in awe as Percy's wound first stopped bleeding before it began to close up. It took two full gallons of water for the wound to close up completely, leaving yet another scar on the young demigod's chest.**

**"He's a son of Poseidon." Thalia said in awe.**

**"Yes he is but he is also not. I would not recommend mentioning it to him when he wakes up." Zoe said sadly as her eyes continued to examine Percy's wounds.**

"Thank you," Percy whispered.

Zoe just nodded and rested her head against his chest.

**Despite the scarring, his body was like no other fourteen year old boy she had ever seen. Packed with muscle and six pack; it almost seemed to distract from the horrific scars.**

**"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked softly as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.**

**Zoe hesitated before deciding to answer, "His stepfather. Lady Artemis asked him about the scar on his face and how he got it. Perseus told her to look through his memories so he didn't have to retell it. She didn't tell me much other than he got the scar on his face and most likely the rest trying to protect his mother. He was six when he got the scar on his face. That is all Lady Artemis would tell me as Perseus asked her not tell anyone. Do not mention it to Perseus; it is obviously not a pleasant subject."**

**Percy looked down remembering the dreams he had. They were coming back again. He suspected it was the book and the memory that made him start having the dream again.**

**The three girls nodded numbly before Percy began to stir. He groaned painfully before his eyes fluttered open. He slowly looked around at the girls and noticed their sympathetic faces and his eyes widened and he looked down at his bare chest. Before anyone could say anything, Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished from the spot.**

"Where are you going?" Hades asked.

"Just to cool off. I needed to relax a little," Percy explained.

**The girls looked at each other worriedly until Thalia spoke up, "What should we do?"**

**"We wait for him to come back. When he does, we do not mention anything from this moment." Zoe said back sternly.**

**The three other nodded their consent as they began to make their way into town. The four girls found a small café in town where they decided to eat lunch and wait for Percy to return.**

**As they waited, Zoe thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only, Percy Jackson. She felt guilty for letting him get treated badly by Phoebe for the first day and a half of their quest. She sat by silently as Phoebe and thrown verbal jab after verbal jab despite Percy never having done anything but helped her out every chance he could. First he had jumped off a cliff in order to save her from certain death. Then he had taken out the smug bastard Theseus when he and a couple other campers had tried to attack her during capture the flag. He accepted a dangerous quest to save her mistress for no reason other than it was the right thing to do and then he had given back the weapon that came from the biggest regret of her long life.**

"You _are_ different," Artemis said. "Very humble, selfless, righteous, wise, respectful, truthful, trustworthy, and more. You are the opposite of many men. _Why_?"

"Why _not_? Why _shouldn't_ I be humble? Why _shouldn't_ I care about everyone else instead of me? Why _shouldn't_ I be willing to do something because it's _right_? I respect anyone as long as they are willing to do the same. Women should be treated much better than they normally are. The Hunters have the right to hate men. They have been deceived, lied to, hurt, and it's not right. Some men think they rule the women, that they control wives, girlfriends, and any other women, when in reality, nobody controls anyone. We all make our own decisions, we all do our own actions, we do what we do, and we say what we say. Nobody else can control us, and we shouldn't let anyone else control us. They can correct us,or help us, but not control," Percy answered.

Zoe kissed Percy. The goddesses smiled at Percy. None of them had seen any other male with so much respect, humbleness, and selflessness in their whole lives, and that's a _long_ time.

**Percy had never even asked for so much as a thank you and all she had done was grudgingly agreed to stop calling him boy, something that had obviously struck a nerve with him as it was the only time she had seen him get angry at all.**

**She hoped he would come back, not just because they needed him but also because he was the first male she had ever considered something even close to a friend.**

"Of course I'd come back. I wouldn't just abandon you guys," Percy said.

**She was brought out of her thoughts by Percy popping out of a shadow on the other side of the café. He now wore a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head.**

**Percy noticed the four girls and pulled down his hood and made his way over to them. The four girls watched Percy carefully as he made his way over to them.**

**"So let's hit the road shall we? We need to make up for the time we lost and find Lady Artemis." Percy said emotionessly.**

**The four girls nodded and stood up from the table and followed Percy outside. Before anyone could speak Phoebe walked up to Percy with a determined looked on her face, "Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy looked up at her.**

**"Thank you for back there. You saved my life." Phoebe said quietly.**

**Percy raised an eyebrow but quickly nodded, "You're welcome."**

**Phoebe nodded as Percy turned to start walking again but she grabbed his arm, making him turn back to her, "I'm sorry about…." She started but Percy cut her off.**

**"Don't worry about Phoebe. You're a hunter; I know you probably have a good reason for disliking men." He said quickly.**

**Phoebe looked up at him surprised, "Yea… well I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve that."**

**Percy shrugged, "Let's just get moving."**

**Phoebe nodded a bit sadly, regretting being so cruel.**

**"Does anyone have an idea for getting west?" Annabeth asked speaking up.**

**Percy nodded, "Before I came and got you guys, I asked a guy outside where the closest bus station was. He said if we follow the road a few miles, the next town over has a Greyhound station."**

"Bus tickets to California won't be cheap," Reyna said.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Athena said sarcastically.

"What?" Reyna asked confused.

**Annabeth nodded before she looked thoughtful, "Wait, how much money do we even have left? Bus tickets to California won't be that cheap."**

"I guess war goddess spawns think alike," Reyna said.

**Percy shook his head, "I got it. My father is the God of Wealth after all." He said as he pulled out a black credit card with a skull on it.**

"Can _I_ have one?" Hermes asked.

"Sorry, limited edition," Percy said. "Hades family _only_."

"Aww, Uncle, can I have one?" Hermes whined.

"Nope, they are like your shoes. They are precious," Hades replied.

**"Nice," Thalia said grinning, "I like your taste."**

**Percy smirked, "You sure you're a daughter of Zeus?"**

**Thalia rolled her eyes, "Let's get moving death breath."**

**The five questers started their trek out of town and towards the next as a sense of dread crept its way into Percy's heart. He looked around at the surroundings and noticed they were walking on an empty road with nothing but barren ground on each side. Had the town and road never been built, he was sure they would be walking through the desert.**

**"One shall be lost in the land without rain." He muttered to himself, too quietly for his companions to hear. He knew telling them would only cause panic and he was hoping they could hurry their way to the next town before something else happened.**

"It's hard, but wise," Athena agreed.

**As they continued, they saw the next town sitting around five hundred yards away to the left of the road. Sitting in between the questers and the town was a huge junkyard that seemed to be abandoned.**

**"Let's go, the town is right there." Thalia said turning into the entrance of the junkyard.**

**Percy glanced towards Zoe who looked like she was feeling uneasy about things like he was. Despite their worry, the group followed Thalia through the junkyard. As they walked, Percy looked around at the scrap metal that littered the junkyard.**

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes.

**"Do you guys see this? It's an automaton head." Thalia said as she picked up the broken head of an automaton.**

Hephaestus's eyes widened in realization.

**"Put it down!" Zoe yelled.**

**"What? Why?" Thalia asked confused.**

**"We're in Lord Hephaestus' scrapyard. This place is dangerous, don't touch anything." Percy said worriedly.**

"Too late," Percy whispered to quiet for anyone but Zoe to hear.

**Before Thalia could reply, the screeching sounds of scraping metals behind them alerted everyone to the trouble. In a matter of seconds, a fifty foot automaton rose from underneath a pile of metal and turned towards the now wide eyed members of the quest.**

The people who knew what would happen looked down in sorrow. "I think Lady Artemis, should read the next chapter," Percy said.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because, something happens," Percy said. "You'll find out."

"Okay," Artemis nodded.

_**A/N; So just wondering, what is your favorite cereal? What you think? Remember to check out the poll, and enter your votes. It will close after the next two updates.**_


	9. One Lost in the Land Without Rain

**Chapter 7: One Lost in the Land Without Rain**

**Those who knew what happened looked down.**

**As they continued, they saw the next town sitting around five hundred yards away to the left of the road. Sitting in between the questers and the town was a large junkyard that seemed to be abandoned.**

**"Let's go, the town is right there." Thalia said turning into the entrance of the junkyard.**

**Percy glanced towards Zoe who looked like she was feeling uneasy about things like he was. Despite their worry, the group followed Thalia through the junkyard. As they walked, Percy looked around at the scrap metal that littered the junkyard.**

**"Do you guys see this? It's an automaton head." Thalia said as she picked up the broken head of an automaton.**

**"Put it down!" Zoe yelled.**

**"What? Why?" Thalia asked confused.**

**"We're in Lord Hephaestus' scrapyard. This place is dangerous, don't touch anything." Percy said worriedly.**

**Before Thalia could reply, the screeching sounds of scraping metals behind them alerted everyone to the trouble. In a matter of seconds, a fifty foot automaton rose from underneath a pile of metal and turned towards the now wide eyed members of the quest.**

**"Talos." Zoe gasped.**

Hephaestus grimaced. This would not be good, even if it were just a prototype.

**"It can't be; it's too small. It must be some type of prototype." Annabeth said.**

**"I really don't care what it is; we need to get out of here, now!" Percy yelled.**

"No dip, Sherlock," Thalia said sarcastically. "We were just going to stay and admire the junk while a automaton tried to kill us.

"Well, that's stupid," Percy muttered.

"That was sarcasm, Doofus," Thalia said.

**The fifty foot version of Talos pulled a sword out of its scabbard with the horrific sound of metal scraping across metal sent shivers down each person's back.**

**The group split up, Thalia and Annabeth running to the right while Phoebe and Zoe ran to the left. Percy was unsure where to go before he ran in the direction of Zoe and Phoebe but took a different path, hoping the automaton would follow him. As he ran, he saw Talos swatting away piles of scrap metal as he walked in the direction of Zoe and Phoebe.**

Artemis straightened. She glanced nervously at her huntress.

**Percy twisted the ring on his finger, making his bow appear in his hand as he began firing arrows, trying to find a weak spot on the giant automaton but his arrows bounced harmlessly off the celestial bronze skin. He managed to fire an arrow into its ear but it only caused a momentary pause before Talos resumed his hunt of the two huntresses.**

Everyone was leaning forward wanting to know what happens.

**Percy watched as Zoe and Phoebe ran themselves into a dead end, stuck between two giants mounds of metal and Talos. Both hunters fired arrows at the giant automaton with no effect. Percy panicked and ran towards Talos as his spear flew into his hand while he ran.**

**Just as Talos raised his giant sword, Percy jumped and drove his spear in the back of the automaton's knee, causing it to buckle and the giant to drop with a thunderous crash.**

**Zoe's eyes widened when she saw Percy impale his spear into the back of Talos' knee, sending the giant tumbling down. She and Phoebe ran to the son of Hades who was sent flying when Talos' foot shot up when its knee buckled.**

**They reached Percy just as he pulled himself to his feet. Although woozy, Percy seemed fine. Before they could even speak, Talos was beginning to rise again.**

**"You two run, I'll distract him until you find Annabeth and Thalia." Percy ordered.**

**Phoebe and Zoe exchanged a look before their eyes narrowed in Percy's direction.**

**"We're not abandoning you Jackson." Phoebe said sternly, not leaving the topic open for debate.**

**Percy smiled. He was glad that Phoebe became more pleasant before she died.**

**Percy shook his head, "We can't beat this thing, it's too big."**

**Phoebe glared, "And what exactly is your plan? Sacrifice yourself so we can escape? Not happening Jackson."**

**Before Percy could reply, Talos' sword came down towards them, causing Zoe and Phoebe to dive left while Percy dove to the right.**

**The two hunters got to their feet but before they react, Talos brought his blade towards Zoe in a horizontal strike aimed right at her chest. Before she could react, she was shoved roughly to the ground, the blade caught Phoebe right in the chest, sending her flying into a heap of scrap metal.**

Artemis paused, but kept reading wanting to know what happens to her huntresses.

**Percy watched in horror as Phoebe sacrificed herself to save Zoe. He knew she was dead, he could feel her soul leaving her body when she hit the mounds of scrap metal. Percy vision darkened as he felt an unfamiliar power course through his body, seemingly growing more powerful as his rage and anger grew.**

**His body began to glow in a mixture of sea green and black light as he felt an intense pain hit his gut before the ground beneath him began to rumble. Before he could react, geysers of water shot out of the earth, making his anger grow. He was using his water powers, something he promised himself he would never do.**

**Instead of releasing his control of the water, he focused his rage on the cause of his anger, Talos.**

**Zoe scrambled to her feet after watching one of her best friends be sent flying into a pile of scrap metal. Once on her feet, Zoe almost fell again as the earth began to shake underneath her. She looked over and her eyes widened when he saw Percy's body glowing with power, a mixture of sea green and black, before water shot out of the earth. The water floated for a second before it flew at tremendous speeds straight towards Talos. The water wrapped around the automaton's body, spinning violently before it suddenly froze, trapping the automaton in a fifty foot ice cube. The automaton's eyes dimmed before it stopped struggling and all light left its eyes.**

**Zoe wasted no time in running towards the scrap heap Phoebe had been sent into. When she reached it, she dropped her knees as the mangled form of her friend lay motionless at the foot of the pile. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she wept for one of her oldest friends.**

Artemis stopped reading and leaned against her brother's shoulder crying. Everyone looked down in respect. Even Ares looked pained at the list of his daughter. He may be a little coldhearted, but he still cared for his daughter. Zoe had her face buried into Percy's chest as years rolled down her cheeks.

"We should take five," Thalia whispered leaving the room.

Artemis nodded and put the book down. Apollo looked at his sister with sympathy. He would be devastated if one his sons died. He whispered words in her ear. Five minutes later, everyone went back to their original seats.

**Percy watched Zoe collapse onto the ground and cry for her friend. Guilt began to creep its way into Percy's heart as he felt intense pain at the sight of Phoebe's body and the crying form of Zoe. Percy closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to his father.**

Hades looked at his son. He would do anything for him. Even if it meant changing someone's judgement or letting him enter Elysium, or even the Isles of the Blest if possible.

**A second later, Alecto and her two sisters appeared at Percy's side. Alecto looked at the son of Hades and then at the dead huntress and the crying one and nodded in understanding. The Fury snapped her fingers, wrapping Phoebe's body in a silver burial shroud before it levitated towards Percy.**

**Zoe saw a glint of silver in the corner of her eye as she wept before she looked up to see Phoebe's body in a burial shroud floating over to Percy and the three Furies. She picked her head up to listen to Percy's conversation with the three sisters.**

**"Take her body to Camp Half Blood after father explains the situation to Chiron so she can have the burial rites of a fallen hero. She is not to be judged, take her directly to Elysium. Bring her soul to Diana; she deserves eternity with her fellow fallen hunters." Percy said sternly.**

"Thank you, Percy," Artemis said.

"She is very skilled, very gifted. She hosts the best parties ever," Diana commented.

Artemis smiled a little.

**Alecto looked skeptical until Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, "Of course my lord, it will be as you wish." She said with a slight bow.**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you my friend."**

**Alecto gave Percy a small fanged smile before she and her sisters vanished with the body of Phoebe.**

**Percy ran a hand through his messy jet black hair before making his way over to Zoe who was still weeping at the loss of her friend.**

**"I'm sorry Zoe." Percy said softly.**

"It wasn't your fault," Zoe whispered.

"But if I-"

"No, stop blaming yourself. It was her choice," Zoe hissed.

Percy opened his mouth to say something but closed it seeing Zoe's face.

**Zoe didn't reply as her head remained buried in her hands. The rumble of a car engine drew Percy's attention as he saw a small pick-up truck come speeding in their direction. The truck came a skidding halt next to Percy and Zoe and Thalia and Annabeth hopped out of the car.**

"Did you guys hijack a car?" Hermes asked.

"We left a note and some money where the car was," Thalia shrugged.

"You just left money in the middle of _nowhere_?" Hermes asked.

"We taped it to a pole," Annabeth said.

Hermes just shook his head.

**"What happened?" Thalia asked worriedly.**

**Percy just shook his head sadly.**

**"Is that our new ride?" He asked.**

**Thalia's head dropped when she realized that Phoebe had died while Annabeth shook her head sadly.**

**Thalia nodded slightly in Percy's direction, "It's a bit small, you two will have to sit in the bed."**

**Percy nodded as she turned towards Zoe, "Come on, let's just get on the road."**

**Zoe nodded as she stood up and silently walked to the truck and climbed into the truck bed. . Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth sadly, "Let's get moving guys; we'll take this truck as far as we can."**

**The two girls nodded and filed into the truck as Percy climbed into the back before they took off out of the junkyard and down the road, making their way west.**

Zoe moved so that her head was resting on Percy's lap. Percy ran his hands through Zoe's long hair.

**Percy and Zoe sat in silence for over as hour as Zoe continued to grieve over the loss of her friend. Percy watched her sadly as the winds whipped by as they sped down the empty roads of New Mexico. Percy watched as Zoe shivered from the constant winds.**

**He pulled off his now torn sweatshirt and handed it to Zoe who looked up in his direction for the first time since they got in the truck.**

**Zoe shook her head, "Keep it, I'm fine."**

**Percy rolled his eyes as he pulled the shadows to his body, a new sweatshirt appearing on him before he pulled it off and handed her the new one and took back his torn one.**

Zoe smiled knowing she still had the sweatshirt. It smelled just like him.

**"This one is clean; it should have less of my male scent on it." He said dryly.**

Zoe smiled at Percy's comment.

**Zoe couldn't help but smirk a bit at his words as she took the new sweatshirt and put it on, enjoying the protection from the relentless winds.**

**"Thank you for doing that for Phoebe." She said softly.**

"It was the least I could do. She deserved it," Percy said.

Artemis and Zoe smiled at Percy.

**Percy just nodded sadly, "I'm sorry we lost her. She will enjoy Elysium though, there are a lot of hunters so she will have some family to be with."**

**"The greatest gift anyone could have is the chance to be with the ones you love in life and death.**

**Zoe nodded slowly, "When you said Diana, did you mean the daughter of Apollo?"**

**Percy nodded, "My archery trainer once I got rid of Orion."**

**Zoe raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy shrugged, "What? She was the best option available, both a huntress and daughter of Apollo."**

**"She hates men." Zoe replied confused.**

"You could say that again," Percy muttered rubbing his backside.

**Percy smirked, "Yes she certainly does but we are pretty good friends now. It took a little while but I got her to trust me after a few arrows in my backside."**

Diana, Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia all laughed as Percy pouted. Zoe kissed him still laughing.

**Zoe looked at Percy incredulously, "And she trained you why?"**

**"I spent the last four years learning to wield every weapon imaginable with the expert of a master; Diana for archery and hunting knives, Odysseus and Theseus for swordsmanship, and Achilles for the spear and overall combat. Before Thalia was revived, I was in line to be the one of the prophecy. My father and patron wanted to make sure I was ready to meet the challenge." Percy explained.**

Zoe nodded, "That makes sense. So why did you leave the Underworld anyway? You're lucky Zeus didn't kill you."

"He wouldn't kill someone who is willing to save his throne, even if reasons are different," Percy said.

**Percy snorted, "I wasn't too worried about that. He would have had to deal with the three eldest Olympian God and Goddesses. Since I'm not the prophecy child, it wouldn't be worth a civil war for him to kill me. Besides, there was no way I was letting the campers or Lady Artemis take my brother and sister to Olympus. No, it was better for me to go in their place in case we weren't able to convince Zeus to spare them."**

"Very wise and brave," Athena said.

**"You care for them a lot, don't you?" Zoe asked**.

**Percy nodded, "They're my family; I would do anything for them."**

Bianca and Nico grinned at their brother.

**Zoe gave him a small smile as they fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Zoe looked at Percy a little nervously.**

**"I'm sorry for revealing your birth father to the others, I just didn't know how else to save you." She said quietly.**

**Percy nodded but his face darkened considerably, "It's not your fault, I was just hoping to keep that to myself."**

**Zoe nodded as she bit her lip nervously, "Do they hurt? The scars?" She asked not looking at him.**

**Percy's eyes widened before he scowled, "Every single day." He said coldly.**

Zoe rested her head on Percy's chest.

**"I didn't know. I wouldn't have cut off your ….." She began before Percy held up her hand to stop her.**

**"It's fine. I just don't want to talk about it." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

**Zoe nodded sadly as silence enveloped the two again, not being broken again for the rest of the ride.**

**Line Break**

**The group traveled all the way to the Hoover Dam before stopping for a break from driving. When they stopped they all started walking towards the welcome center when the shrieks of tourists froze them in their tracks once again. The remaining four Sparti were standing about fifty yards ahead of them and closing in fast.**

**"Gods damn it! Can't we get a break one time?" Thalia yelled exasperated.**

**"Now where would be the fun in that cousin?" Percy said with a smirk.**

**Without another word, shadows engulfed Percy's body before he reappeared ten yards in front of the Sparti in his battle armor and gleaming Stygian Iron sword in hand.**

"So badass," Hermes muttered.

Apollo nodded in agreement.

**The first Spartus stepped towards Percy only for Percy to charge himself, swinging his blade in a downward arc at the undead warriors head before using his legs to kick the warriors legs out from under him as his sword severed the Spartus' head from his body. The Spartus crumbled to dust as the other undead watched and waited for their companion to reform. When it didn't, Percy grinned.**

**By this time his friends were at his side, "How did you kill it?" Annabeth asked confused.**

**"Learned a trick or two plus my father gave me a new sword to replace the one I lost." He said with a meaningful glance at Zoe.**

"Just wondering, how many weapons do you own?" Ares asked.

"Wait, you're actually _listening_?" Percy asked surprised.

"I'm _selectively_ listening," Ares said.

"I have three swords, two spears, two shields, two bow and arrows, two hunting knives, one dagger, and one crossbow," Percy replied. "One sword is Stygian Iron, one is Celestial Bronze, and one is a Imperial Gold. One spear is celestial bronze, and the other is Stygian Iron. One shield is Stygian Iron, and the other is a mix between Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze. One bow is Stygian Iron, and one is Imperial Gold. Both hunting knives are Stygian Iron. My dagger is Stygian Iron, and my crossbow is Stygian Iron."

Ares nodded and went back to polishing his spear.

**The three remaining Sparti charged as Percy and Zoe each matched up with one and Thalia and Annabeth teamed up against the final one.**

**Percy blocked the strike of the Spartus and wasted no time in attacking. With the confidence of knowing he could kill them now, Percy stayed on the offensive. The warrior was skilled but he had no chance against the student of Achilles who pressed his attack faster and faster until he feinted a strike low before decapitating the Spartus with a powerful swing of his blade.**

**Percy turned and saw Zoe being pushed back by the Spartus and ran to her aide.**

Zoe kissed Percy for like the fifteenth time that day.

**The Spartus knocked Zoe back and lunged forward only to have its strike blocked by a gleaming black blade that was followed by a powerful kick to the Spartus' chest**.

"I could've handled it," Zoe said.

"I didn't want to risk it," Percy responded. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Zoe whispered.

**Percy lunged forward and sliced off the sword hand of the Spartus before he swung his blade in an upward arc, lopping half the Spartus skull from its body before it crumbled it dust.**

**Percy turned around only to see a lightning bolt come down from the sky and blast the Spartus battling Thalia and Annabeth back, sending him flying only to land at Percy's feet. Percy flipped his sword in his hand and drove the blade through the skull of the Spartus before it knew what hit it.**

**Percy let his sword fall out of his hand where it disappeared when hitting the earth. A shadow wrapped around Percy's body, his armor vanishing along with the shadow.**

**"Why the Hades didn't you just do that the last time?" Thalia yelled.**

"I couldn't," Percy replied.

Thalia smiled sheepishly.

**Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, "You are my friend Thalia and I would appreciate you not using my father's name as a curse word. I did not do it before because I couldn't but after I took the last blade for Phoebe, my father gave me a new sword that was blessed by him to be able to kill a Spartus." He growled.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before she nodded, "Sorry Percy, just a habit."**

**Percy nodded, "It's fine but my father is already unjustly judged with people throwing his name around like it means something bad."**

**"Now let's just get back on the ro…." Percy began before he quickly stopped with a confused look on his face.**

**"MOOOOOO." Came the sound from somewhere to the left.**

**"Did you guys hear that?" Percy asked.**

**Zoe, Thalia and Annabeth looked at him confused.**

**"You guys go back to the truck; I think we've had enough of a break. I will catch up in a minute." Percy said.**

**The three girls looked at him strangely but nodded and turned back to the truck. Percy walked to the edge of the dam before leaning over where his eyes widened dramatically.**

**There in the water was the strangest creatures he had ever seen. The creature was some type of half-cow and half-serpent creature.**

Athena's eyes widened. She knew it was the Ophiotaurus.

**"MOOOOOO." The creature said as it swam around looking directly at Percy.**

**"What is that?" The voice of Zoe said from behind him.**

**"I have no idea. I heard a moo and this is what I found." Percy explained.**

**"It looks like it knows you or is trying to get your attention." Zoe said as she looked at Percy questioningly.**

**"The latter," Percy answered.**

**Percy looked at Zoe confused, "I don't know why, I've never seen this creature before in my life."**

**Zoe shrugged, "I don't know then. But we need to go, Lady Artemis needs us."**

**Percy nodded as the creature mooed excitedly but Percy ignored it and followed Zoe back to the truck where they hopped into the bed again and leaned themselves against the back of the cab.**

**The back window opened as the truck took off again and Annabeth poked her head out, "Where were you guys?"**

**"We saw this weird creature or monster. I don't know what it was but it seemed like it was trying to talk to me." Percy replied.**

**"What did it look like?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "Some kind of half-cow and half-serpent."**

**Annabeth looked thoughtful before slipping back into the cab of the truck with her brows furrowed in thought.**

**Percy looked at Zoe questioningly but she just shrugged as she leaned her head back against the cab of the truck and closing her eyes.**

**Percy looked at Zoe closely, for the first time noticing how beautiful she looked as she relaxed against the cab of the truck. Percy shook his head, those thoughts would only end with sharp objects in places he would not like.**

"How beautiful I looked?" Zoe asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, you are very beautiful. Even more beautiful if I dare say, Aphrodite," Percy whispered.

"Percy, tread carefully, I may like you, but don't cross the line," Aphrodite warned.

"Well, that's it," Artemis said. "Who wants to read?'

"I would please," Annabeth said.

Artemis handed Annabeth the book.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was exhausted yesterday from softball practice. I'm in the All Stars so we practice every single day of the week and have a tournament at the end so, I may not update every single day. Sorry. Next update I will close the poll and hopefully start adding people.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Change in Fate

**Chapter 8: A Change in Fate**

**Percy and Zoe rode in silence for several hours in the bed of the truck before they crossed the California border. Tired of the silence, Zoe finally spoke up.**

**"I think we need to make a stop in San Francisco before we go to Mount Othrys." She said to Percy as he sat silently with his eyes closed.**

Percy groaned. The girls who were on the quest giggled.

**"And where would that be?" Percy asked, not opening his eyes.**

**"The pier in San Francisco." She answered.**

**One of Percy's eyes opened as he looked at Zoe questioningly.**

**Zoe sighed, "Before we go storming into Mount Othrys, I think we need to figure out what it is that Lady Artemis was hunting. For all we know it could be waiting for us when we get there."**

**Percy's eyes slowly opened, "And how exactly will we find the answer on the San Francisco pier?"**

**"Nereus." Zoe replied simply.**

Percy groaned again mumbling under his breath.

**Percy raised an eyebrow before he smirked, "Nice idea lieutenant but he isn't exactly easy to catch."**

**Zoe returned the smirk, "I think the son of Hades should be able to call a few helpful friends, don't you?"**

**Percy nodded, "I suppose I could get a few friends to lend a hand."**

**Zoe smiled and leaned back against the truck cab. Silence enveloped the two again until Percy spoke.**

**"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked a little warily.**

"Sure," Zoe said.

**Zoe nodded.**

**"When Apollo visited me on the train, he said you were one of the biggest man haters in the hunt yet you've treated me with respect the whole trip. Why?" He asked.**

"Because she _loves_ you," Thalia replied.

Zoe blushed as Percy grinned.

**Zoe narrowed her eyes in Percy's direction, "Lady Artemis said we were to treat you with respect."**

**Percy nodded with a slightly disappointed expression before he leaned back against the cab of the truck.**

"_Slightly_ disappointed?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I was expecting a little more than just Artemis giving you an order," Percy said.

**Zoe stared at Percy for a minute, she thought of everything he had done for her as well as what he did for Phoebe even after Phoebe had treated him like trash since she met him, before she sighed loudly.**

**"It's also because you deserve to be treated better. You have done a lot for me Perseus and even though the words feel strange coming out of my mouth, I consider you the first male friend I have ever had." Zoe said quietly.**

"I feel so honored," Percy teased.

"You should. You are the first male that I've met that still has balls," Zoe said.

"What about Apollo?" he asked.

"I can't really do that to a _god_, Percy," Zoe replied.

**Percy raised an eyebrow in Zoe's direction as he saw her face turn a slight shade of pink before a small smile appeared on his face, "Good, I feel honored to have another one of the world's biggest man haters as a friend."**

**Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled a bit as they fell into comfortable silence for the rest of ride to San Francisco.**

**Thalia parked the car near the pier after Percy told her where to go as the four quest members filed out of the truck.**

**"Did we really just ride through three states with a fifteen year old driver?" Percy asked with a smirk before he jumped back from the shock Thalia sent his way.**

"I thought Thalia couldn't drive?" Apollo said.

"No, she can't drive flying things because she tenses up. Regular cars she's fine," Percy said.

"Why does she have problems with flying things when's her father is the lord of the sky?" Apollo asked.

"That's what I ask her. She just shocks me in response," Percy shrugged.

**"I turn sixteen tomorrow death breath so that makes me the most qualified driver here." Thalia replied after shocking her cousin.**

"And I'm not, Thalia?" Zoe asked.

"Yes because I think they take away licenses from old grannies who drive too slow," Thalia said.

"Hey, _technically_ I'm not a grandma," Zoe argued. "I don't have a daughter or son who has a daughter or son."

"Your two million years old, and you're _still_ not a grandma? How is that possible?" Thalia asked. "Wait, can you even _have_ kids anymore?"

Zoe blushed and muttered, "Yes."

"How? Shouldn't you be done with it by now?" Clarisse asked.

"Argh! Lady Artemis stops it so that we don't have stop in the middle of a hunt to change," Zoe groaned. "You, Thalia should know that."

**Percy snorted, "I'm pretty sure that would fall to Zoe; over two thousand years makes her slightly more qualified to drive."**

"See, Percy agrees," Zoe said.

"Woah, don't drag me into your fights," Percy said.

"Too late," She muttered.

"Alright," Percy said with a mischievous smile.

"Percy, what are you thinking?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Nothing. Annabeth continue reading," Percy responded.

**Thalia rolled her eyes, "Why are we here anyway?"**

"_Aaaah_!" Zoe yelled.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Help me!" Zoe screamed from above Percy's shoulders.

"_Nah_, I'm good," Annabeth said laughing.

"Percy, put me down!" Zoe yelled.

"_No_!" Percy shouted.

"Put me down,_ now_!" Zoe screamed.

"No, this is what you get for dragging me into your arguments," Percy laughed running around in circles with Zoe on his shoulders.

"Artemis, help me!" Zoe yelled.

"Sorry, Zoe, but you're on your own," Artemis laughed.

Percy spun in circles making him and Zoe dizzy. Finally Percy put Zoe back on the ground. Zoe was so dizzy she looked like a drunk person trying to find something. Annabeth stopped laughing and continued reading.

**"We have a question to ask of an old man." Zoe replied as she pointed down the pier to a group of homeless people sprawled out on the beach.**

**Thalia and Annabeth looked confused but Percy and Zoe ignored them. Percy made to walk towards the men when Zoe grabbed his arm, "You can't go like that, he is too quick. You need to be able to get close before he has a chance to recognize you as a demigod."**

**"Okay then what would you have me do?" Percy asked confused.**

**Zoe's face cracked into a mischievous smirk making Percy pale a bit.**

The girls giggled remembering how stupid Percy looked.

**Ten minutes later Percy was dressed in rags and smelled like a dumpster as he glared at the three girls who were trying and failing not to laugh at him.**

**"Go on Perseus, go join your friends." Zoe said causing Thalia and Annabeth to break into more quiet laughter.**

Everyone burst into laughter as they imagined what Percy looked like. Even Percy laughed a little,

**Percy held out his hand before his sword shot out the earth before he drove it into the ground. Three skeleton warriors climbed out; Percy gave them some orders before they took off towards the sidewalk behind the beach.**

**Percy slowly began walking his way through the crowds of homeless people sprawled out on the beach. As he walked he noticed the sickening smell of rotting seaweed and dead fish. Percy followed the smell until his eyes locked on to a man who looked older than time. He had a long beard that looked like it used to be white but was now a sickly brownish-yellow color. He wore a moldy looking robe with fuzzy bunny slippers on his feet.**

"_Eww_!" Aphrodite shrieked.

**Percy slowly walked towards him, pretending like he was drunk until he was a few feet away where he pretended to trip and stumble, landing on top of the man.**

**"What is this? Get off me you little bastard." The man yelled trying to shove Percy off him.**

**Percy quickly wrapped the old man in a headlock but Nereus was strong and fast, standing up with Percy's arms wrapped around his head and neck. The undead warriors jumped down into the sand and tried to restrain Nereus but the old man ripped the skull off one warrior and slammed it into another, causing both to crumble to the ground.**

"They're not that good. I'll upgrade them so that they are better," Hades said.

**Nereus ran forward and stopped abruptly causing Percy to topple over his head and land on his back in the sand.**

**Before Nereus could escape, Percy was on his feet and tackled Nereus before he could run again. Nereus tried to get up again but Percy sent a powerful punch in the old man's gut causing him to hunch over. Nereus threw a punch in Percy's direction but Percy ducked and snuck behind Nereus and speared him face first in the sand.**

**Percy pinned Nereus down as Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth ran over to them, Zoe with an arrow notched and aimed at Nereus.**

**"What do you want?" Nereus growled.**

"_Rude_," Demeter said. "He needs more cereal."

**"What does anyone want with you?" Zoe hissed back.**

**Nereus scowled, "You know the deal, one question per capture."**

**Percy glanced at Zoe who nodded, "What was the monster Lady Artemis was hunting when she was captured?" She asked.**

**Nereus laughed, "That's it? That's an easy one. It's right over there; I would have thought the daughter of a Titan would know its history well."**

Artemis's eyes widened as she figured out what the creature was.

**Zoe looked confused as Nereus pointed out to the sea where the large half-cow, half-serpent floated a few feet off shore.**

Hestia, Hades, and Persephone also realized what it was.

**"That thing, why?" Percy asked confused.**

**"That's your problem demigod. You get one question per capture." Nereus said as he slipped out of Percy's grip and bolted into sea and out of sight.**

**Percy turned back to Zoe to find Annabeth and Thalia looking at her with fear.**

**"You're the daughter of a Titan?" Thalia asked accusingly.**

"_Exactly_," Zeus grumbled.

"You are a son of the Titan Lord," Percy said.

"That's _different_," Zeus said.

"_How_? Because you're an _Olympian_? That would actually make you _worse_ because you could easily takeover with all your powers," Percy said.

**Before Zoe could reply Percy took a step towards Thalia, "Does that matter Thalia? Are you questioning her loyalties? I believe all of us are descendants of Titans are we not? Aren't our fathers sons of Kronos?" He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.**

"He _does_ have a point," Ares said.

"Who's side are you on?" Zeus asked.

"_Nobody's_," Ares replied.

**Thalia's eyes widened before they narrowed in Percy's direction, "I'm just wondering why she didn't share that information until now."**

"You didn't ask," Percy muttered.

**Percy met Thalia's glare with his own, "I don't see how that is any of our business. We have more problems to worry about than you questioning her parentage."**

**Thalia continued glaring at Percy but stayed silent.**

**"I am such a fool. I know this story." Zoe said as a look of realization hit her while she looked at the creature.**

"But you're _my_ fool," Percy whispered.

"You're such a cheese ball," Zoe said.

"A Cheese ball?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, one _big_ cheese ball," Zoe answered.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

**Percy looked at her making a go-on gesture.**

**"That is the Ophiotaurus. Eons ago, the Fates ordained a prophecy when the creature was born that said whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed the beast's entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods. In the first Titan War, an ally of the Titans killed the beast but Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be thrown into the fire. With another Titan War looming, the Ophiotaurus has been reborn." Zoe explained warily.**

**Percy stared at the Ophiotaurus in wonder, "But it's so harmless looking."**

**Zoe shook her head, "There is great power in killing innocence."**

**"The power to destroy the gods?" Thalia said as she looked at the beast with an expression that worried Percy immensely.**

"Her fatal flaw," Percy explained. "A strong lust for power."

**"Yes Thalia and it is a power you shall unleash." A male voice said from behind them.**

**They whirled around and saw Luke standing with two Cyclops.**

**"Luke," Thalia growled, "You dare show your face in front of us?"**

**Luke smirked, "I am only here to help you fulfill your destiny Thalia, the gods have ruled for too long. The time for change is coming and you will be the harbinger of that change. When you sacrifice the beast's entrails, you will become one of the rulers of the new world as we usher in a new golden age."**

"I smell bull shit again," Percy said.

**Thalia's eyes widened but she remained silent. Zoe nudged Percy with her elbow as her eyes darted towards the Ophiotaurus. Percy looked at her confused until realization of what she wanted him to do hit him. His eyes narrowed at her but he remained silent. Zoe's eyes were locked onto his, pleading for him to do it.**

Percy looked down. He didn't like killing it, but he was forced to.

**Percy closed his eyes as he felt a tug in his gut. The water around the Ophiotaurus began to swirl until it grabbed the beast and began propelling it out to sea.**

**Luke eyes widened as he saw the Ophiotaurus being swept out to sea, "Stop him!" He yelled as the two Cyclops surged forward. Before they could get within five feet of Percy, a silver arrow lodged in the foreheads of each before they crumbled into golden dust.**

"Go, Zoe!" Hermes and Apollo cheered making Zoe blush a little.

**Instead of being angry, Luke smirked as he lunged forward and grabbed Thalia and tapped his bracelet, disappearing in a golden light with the daughter of Zeus.**

**Zoe turned back to Percy who was on a knee and sweat pouring down his face, "I am sorry Percy but we needed to get it away from Thalia. Her fatal flaw is lust of power and I don't know if she was going to be able to overcome it."**

"I knew there was a reason you two liked each other," Annabeth teased.

**Percy got up and wiped the sweat from his face, "You're lucky you're my friend or I would have told you to go visit my father."**

**Zoe smirked, "I suppose I should feel honored then oh mighty son of Hades."**

**Percy's angry expression vanished and was replaced with a smirk, "I guess you should, shouldn't you?"**

**"You two can flirt later, we need to go now. We have no idea where Luke took her." Annabeth yelled at her two remaining companions.**

**Both Zoe and Percy turned red at her statement before glaring at Annabeth.**

**"I am a huntress, I do not flirt." Zoe growled.**

"_Sure_ you don't," Thalia muttered sarcastically.

"Well, _now_ I do, but I'm not a huntress anymore," Zoe said.

"Fair enough," Thalia said.

**"We know where he took her anyway; we just need to get back on the road." Percy added.**

**Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"**

**"We've known the whole time actually but it wasn't important until we reached San Francisco." Percy replied.**

**"What? You two have known the whole time and never told us? I thought we were in this together?" Annabeth yelled at her two companions.**

"Don't worry, Annabeth. It's okay to be stupid sometimes," Percy said.

Annabeth smacked Percy on the arm. He just smiled.

**Zoe rolled her eyes, "We are heading to Mount Othrys. The prophecy should have given it away; it is not our fault that only us two were wise enough to figure it out."**

Percy laughed high fiving his girlfriend as Annabeth glared at them.

**Annabeth's eyes flashed angrily at her words but Percy grabbed her hand before grabbing Zoe's and dragging both girls into a shadow where they reappeared next to the truck.**

**"You two can argue later. Annabeth get in the passenger seat, Zoe you're driving. We need to get to Mount Othrys and finish this god's damned quest and rescue Lady Artemis and Thalia before it's too late." Percy said in a tone that neither girl dared to question.**

**Line Break**

**Zoe, Annabeth and Percy parked their truck just as the road began to get rough and they could see the mist shrouding Mount Othrys in the distance. The trio walked for a good hour before the mist both magical and non-magical began to thicken. Percy glanced over at Zoe and noticed her face was pale.**

Zoe's face paled, but she relaxed when Percy whispered something in her ear.

**"You aren't alone in this. Annabeth and I will be by your side every step of the way." Percy said trying to ease her nerves.**

Zoe smiled, she knew he would always be there for her, and she was very lucky.

**Zoe nodded slowly as they continued through the thickening mist. After another minute, Zoe paused and her eyes narrowed. Ahead of them, the fog and mist cleared revealing a lush meadow of shadows and flowers exactly as Percy had seen in his dream of the Garden of the Hesperides.**

**Ahead of them stood an enormous tree that had to be five stories tall, every branch littered with glistening golden apples. Percy could feel the pull of their power and when the fragrance hit his senses he immediately knew that one bite of a golden apple would be the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.**

"It would also be suicide," Hera muttered to no one in particular.

**"The apples of immortality," Annabeth said in wonder. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."**

**Coiled around the trunk of the tree was the exact monster from Percy's dreams, Ladon, the guardian of the golden apples.**

"That is one nasty dragon," Percy mumbled.

**The shadows in front of Percy began to shift and move. Percy's spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as he could feel four presences approaching.**

**Four figures shimmered into existence in front of the trio, Zoe tensing instantly while Annabeth just looked ahead in wonder. Four young women who looked very similar to Zoe stood glaring at the trio. They wore Greek chitons; their skin was the same caramel color of Zoe's along the long silky black hair and volcanic rock black eyes.**

Zoe looked into the distance. She missed her sisters even if they no longer accepted her as one.

**"Sisters," Zoe said coldly.**

**"We do not see any sister," one of the girls hissed back. "We see two half-bloods and a hunter. All of whom shall soon die."**

**"Now, now girls, that's no way to talk to family now is it?" Percy said smirking.**

**The four girls studied him closely, "Who are you?" One of the girls asked harshly.**

"Percy Jackson, the one and only," Apollo grinned.

**Percy's smirk grew, "Me? I'm nobody as long as you get out of my way. Now we care not for the apples, we merely seek an audience with your dearest father."**

"Oh yes, how _dearest_ he is," Artemis said sarcastically.

**The four girls' expressions turned angry, "You surely have a death wish then demigod. You may see our father but first you must get past Ladon." One spat at him.**

**"Ladon! Wake!" One of the girls yelled before the four Hesperides shimmered out of existence again.**

**"Perseus what are you doing? We cannot get through now." Zoe hissed at him.**

"Way to have faith in me," Percy said sarcastically making Zoe smile sheepishly.

**"You have so little faith in me Zoe," Percy said calmly as Ladon uncoiled himself from the tree. "You two just be ready to grab my hands, Ladon cannot venture too far from the tree."**

**Percy waited calmly as Ladon began to approach them. The hundred-headed dragon opened its mouths and sent a hissing sound in their direction. When the smell hit Percy, he had to stop himself from throwing up.**

Zoe and Percy both shuddered remembering the smell of Ladon's breath.

**Just as Ladon neared them, Percy grabbed the two girls' hands before a shadow engulfed the trio leaving Ladon charging at empty air.**

**They reappeared fifty yards behind Ladon but Percy held both girls' hands tightly before they were engulfed by another shadow, reappearing another seventy-five yards away from the guardian of the tree.**

**When they reappeared both girls dropped to a knee holding their stomachs.**

**"Sorry it can be a bit nauseating to shadow travel without a break." Percy said with a mischievous smile.**

**"Why didn't we just shadow travel in one shot?" Annabeth asked as she stood shakily.**

**"The same reason I didn't shadow travel us to San Francisco to begin with; I can only shadow travel to places I can either see or know by heart. I couldn't see this far until we came out of the first shadow." Percy explained.**

"I thought you could?" Hades said confused.

"I can by myself, but I wasn't sure about multiple people," Percy explained.

**Zoe leaned over and punched Percy hard in the shoulder making him wince, "Damn it Zoe; what was that for?"**

**"For not warning us." Was her simple response.**

Percy rolled his eyes at Zoe.

**Percy shook his head and started the trek up the mountain until they came into some old ruins.**

**"This shouldn't be here." Zoe said warily.**

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

**"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused.**

"Oh, look, the daughters of war think alike," Percy teased.

Annabeth and Reyna smiled sheepishly.

**"After the first Titan War, the gods blasted Othrys to pieces. This is where the gods have my father imprisoned but the fortress shouldn't look like this. It's reforming." Zoe explained.**

**Annabeth gasped, "Your father is Atlas?"**

**Zoe nodded, "Yes and since Perseus saw him in Washington, he is free of his burden. That means another immortal being is holding the sky."**

Artemis straightened. She knew it was her.

**"Artemis?" Annabeth asked.**

**Zoe nodded solemnly before her eyes widened as they had reached the summit.**

**"My lady!" Zoe yelled as she rushed towards Artemis.**

**"Stop! You must leave. It's a trap." Artemis said in a strained voice.**

The hunters or former hunters had looks of worry even though Zoe already knew the outcome.

**Zoe ignored her mistress' pleas and began tugging at the chains that bound Artemis.**

**"Ah, how touching." Came a booming voice from behind them.**

**Percy and Annabeth whirled around to find Atlas standing in brown silk suit. By his side was Luke with Thalia beside him with her hands cuffed behind her back.**

**"Luke," Annabeth growled, "Let her go."**

**Luke smirked, "That decision belongs to the General. But I don't think Thalia is going anywhere, she has her destiny to fulfill."**

"He better let her go," Zeus growled.

**Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You won't survive this day if you touch her."**

**Atlas chuckled, "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."**

**"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."**

**Percy stepped forward, "You're not going to touch Zoe. Or Thalia, I won't let you." He growled.**

**Atlas' eyes narrowed, "Who are you little demigod?"**

**Percy smirked, "I'm nobody special but if touch my friends, I'll drive my spear through your throat." He said as his spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as a shadow covered his body, his gleaming armor appearing on his body.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon." Luke spat.**

Poseidon looked up with pride at his son.

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "Call me that again and I'll take my time killing you traitor."**

Poseidon frowned and grumbled.

**Atlas glared at Percy, "You have no right to interfere, little demigod. This is a family matter."**

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "You're right Titan, you're keeping my friend Zoe from the only family she has in Lady Artemis. Now go take your place under the sky, before I make you."**

**Atlas laughed, "You are not match for a Titan fool. I will have Luke crush you as fighting a pathetic demigod is beneath my dignity."**

**"What's wrong Atlas? Scared? A big bad Titan like you wouldn't be afraid of a weak little demigod like me would he?" Percy taunted.**

"Perseus, what are you doing?" Persephone asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, mom. I obviously survive," Percy said.

**Atlas' glare turned murderous, "You talk a big game demigod because you know I cannot fight you without being challenged."**

**Percy glanced at Zoe and Annabeth who gave him slight nods before Percy charged straight at the Titan while Annabeth ran right for Luke. Zoe pulled out her bow and prepared to back Percy up.**

**"Come on little demigod, if you dare?" Atlas mocked.**

"He's starting to sound like my uncle," Percy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"I mean he's starting to be more of a drama queen," Percy explained.

"I am _not_ a drama queen," Zeus said looking offended.

"Sorry, Zeus, but you are," Hera said.

**Percy sprinted until he was five feet from Atlas before a shadow appeared at his feet which he fell through, reappearing behind Atlas where he drove his spear into back of his knee.**

**Atlas roared in pain as his knee buckled and he dropped to a knee. Percy pulled his spear out only to get sent flying when Atlas swung the javelin that appeared in his hands at Percy.**

**"A son of Hades," Atlas growled, "I shall send you to your father the fast way."**

"He wouldn't _dare_," Hades growled.

**Atlas raised his javelin to impale Percy but staggered when a few silver arrows found a chink in the armor he now wore.**

**Percy climbed to his feet as Atlas recovered and glared at his daughter murderously before turning back to Percy.**

**Percy stood with his spear in one hand and shield in the other as he focused on the powerful opponent in front of him. He knew his opponent was a lot more powerful than he was but Percy was hoping the fact that Atlas did not know how skilled he was would be enough to beat him.**

"Always have hope," Hestia whispered. "_Especially_ if you are hopeless."

**Atlas made the first move, lunging forward and tried to impale Percy with his javelin. The blow glanced off Percy's shield but Atlas had already recovered before Percy could attack. Atlas pressed his attack, keeping Percy on the defensive as he waited for his chance.**

**As he attacked Atlas did not notice the darkening of the room as the shadows seemed to grow, almost as if leaning towards the two combatants. As Atlas' frustrations grew, his attacks became more furious. While Percy had hardly attacked, Atlas had not landed a single blow as Percy ducked, dodged and blocked every attack thrown at him.**

Everyone was leaning in their seats cheering on Percy.

**Atlas pressed Percy back but as Percy was stepping back he stepped on a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Titan with a sword his hand instead of a spear where he slashed a deep gash across Atlas' lower back.**

**Atlas roared in pain and swung his javelin wildly as he spun but was met with only empty air. Percy appeared to the Titan's left, slicing another gash across his thigh and disappearing before the Titan could turn. As Atlas spun, Percy was already popping out of another shadow to his right where he slashed a matching gash to the Titan's right thigh.**

Now everyone was holding their breaths.

**Atlas bellowed in pain as golden ichor leaked from both of his thighs, his lower back and the back of his leg.**

**Atlas backed himself up to a wall where he waited. Percy reappeared to his left again but his strike was blocked by the Titan's javelin. This time, Atlas rushed forward before Percy could disappear, leaving Percy ducking and dodging each quick and powerful strike sent his way. Atlas feinted an attack to Percy left; Percy went to block but received a powerful kick to the chest sending him back a few feet where he landed on his back.**

Everyone who wasn't there straightened hoping the son of Hades would survive even though he was seating a couple feet away from the future.

**Faster than Percy thought possible, Atlas was standing above him with his javelin raised.**

**"No!" Zoe yelled as a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the pit of Atlas' raised arms.**

**Atlas spun to charge at his daughter but Percy hopped to his feet and drove his blade deep into the Titan's already injured thigh. Atlas spun, swinging his javelin like a baseball bat and catching Percy square in the chest and sending him flying across the room.**

Hades, Poseidon, Persephone, Demeter, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, and Hestia all had looks of worry on their faces.

**Percy landed at Artemis' feet as he struggled to get air into his lungs.**

**"Run Perseus," Artemis groaned. "You will not be able to defeat him."**

**The goddess' words sunk in as Percy slowly climbed to his feet, he knew she was correct; he did not have the strength to defeat a powerful Titan by himself. Then the voice of the oracle crept into his mind as he remembered listening to the prophecy from his perch in a branch above the hunters and campers during capture the flag; 'The Titan's curse must one withstand'.**

**"Give me the sky Lady Artemis." Percy said once on his feet again.**

**"No Perseus, it will kill you." Artemis replied back as beads of sweat poured down her face.**

**"It is the only way, I will die regardless. Please save my friends, only you will be able to defeat a Titan." Percy replied as he slashed away the chains binding Artemis and climbed under the sky beside the goddess.**

Artemis looked grateful at Percy.

**As Percy lifted his hands, unimaginable pain coursed through his body as if he entire body was engulfed in flames while being crushed under a building.**

**Just as he thought the pain could not get any worse, it doubled as he watched the goddess roll out from under the weight of the sky. Percy's eyes closed as he focused on the sole task on not being crushed under the weight. Within seconds, his body was drenched in sweat.**

Everyone still had their breaths held.

**Percy slowly opened his eyes as he saw Artemis standing toe to toe with one of the most powerful Titans. The goddess was nothing more than a blur of silver as Atlas struggled to block the onslaught of the goddess' attacks. Percy's vision slowly began to darken as he watched Artemis and Atlas exchange blows.**

Everyone who wasn't there had looks of worry on their face.

**He watched in horror as Atlas feinted a strike to Artemis' left. Percy wanted to yell to warn the goddess but he had no strength to do anything but struggle not to let the sky overtake him. Artemis went to block the strike and got her legs kicked out from under her. Just as Atlas went to impale her, Zoe jumped down from her perch and put herself between her mistress and her father.**

**Atlas didn't hesitate to drive him javelin through Zoe's midsection before sending her flying with a powerful backhand.**

Percy held Zoe in his arms protectively reassuring himself that Zoe lived.

**Percy growled in anger when he saw his friend be knocked back by her father.**

**Artemis seemed to feel the same as she was on her feet in an instant and began to attack the Titan with renewed vigor. Percy watched in awe as the goddess pressed her attack, slowly forcing Atlas back in Percy's direction.**

**As he watched, Percy felt a presence enter his mind, 'Be prepared Perseus' the voice Percy instantly recognized as Artemis said in his mind.**

**Artemis pushed the Titan back to with five feet of where Percy held the sky. Atlas was on the defensive when Artemis lunged forward too hard, allowing Atlas to dodge the blow and switch places with the goddess. He feinted another strike to her head and then swung his javelin at the goddess' legs when she went to block. Artemis was knocked on her back with Atlas standing over her with an evil smile on his face.**

Percy just smirked at the Titan.

**"The first blood in a new war." He said triumphantly as he raised his javelin to finish Artemis off.**

**As he brought it down, Percy couldn't help but smile a bit despite the pain as he knew what Artemis was planning.**

**Artemis turned her head just enough to avoid being killed before she grabbed the javelin and pulled like a lever, dragging Atlas forward and sending him crashing into Percy as he slowly loosened his grip on the sky.**

**Atlas crashed into him as Percy let himself be pushed out from under the sky, allowing the weight to drop on the Titan's back.**

**"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Atlas bellowed as he struggled and shifted the weight from his back to his shoulders.**

Everyone let their breath out.

**Percy rolled back until he was sure he was nowhere near the sky before he lay there, immobilized from exhaustion and pain. As he lay there, Percy remembered Zoe being injured. He could feel her life force fading from where she lay.**

"No," Artemis muttered.

**Percy forced himself to his feet where he saw Annabeth untying Thalia with Luke nowhere to be found. Percy's eyes drifted until he saw Artemis and Zoe before he ran to the edge of the mountain where Zoe had been thrown to. She lay about fifty feet from where the ocean met the mountain, the goddess Artemis kneeling over her crying.**

Everyone who wasn't there held their breath one more time.

**Percy sprinted over and knelt beside the goddess and his dying friend. Before he could say anything, he felt another presence enter his mind.**

**'It doesn't have to be this way' The voice said as Percy felt uncontrollable anger course through his body.**

**'What do you want Poseidon?' Percy growled back to the sea-god in his mind.**

**'I want to do what I can to make amends for my mistakes. Your friend need not die today. You have great power within you whether you want to accept it or not. You can heal her, I will help you. Just take her to the sea.' Poseidon replied back in his mind.**

"Thank you, uncle," Artemis said.

Poseidon just smiled.

**Percy's eyes widened. Could he really save Zoe and defy fate? Percy looked at his dying friend and knew he had to at least try even if Artemis killed him in the end.**

**As quickly and gently as he could, Percy scooped Zoe up into his arms making Artemis shoot to her feet in a rage.**

**"What are you doing boy?" She half yelled half sobbed.**

**Percy ignored her and let a shadow engulf his body, reappearing at the edge to the sea a second later.**

"I will forgive you this time, but ignore me again, and I will turn you into a jackalope," Artemis said making Percy pale.

**"You better not be lying or I'll find a way to kill you if Artemis doesn't kill me first." Percy growled to no one.**

**"What are you doing Perseus?" Zoe asked weakly from her placed nestled in Percy's arms.**

**"Keeping a promise to a friend." Percy replied back as he walked out into the sea before slowly submerging himself and Zoe in the water with only their heads above.**

Everyone who wasn't there held their breath.

**'Focus on using the water to heal her wound. Use the power you received from Hestia as well. The water is yours to command and it will do your bidding; you only need to will it so.' Poseidon said in his mind.**

**Percy focused on the water as he thought about Zoe's wound and the water healing it. The water around the two began to glow an ethereal sea green color before Percy placed a hand over Zoe's wound making his hand glow a soft orange color.**

**Percy locked eyes with Zoe, staring intently into them as he focused his mind on willing the water to heal the wound. As he worked, Percy felt the power within the water increase immensely as the glow around the brightened to the point of almost being blinding.**

Everyone was leaning forward in their seats.

**Beads of sweat poured down his face as the color slowly returned to Zoe's. Percy continued for another minute before he felt Poseidon enter his mind once again.**

**'She will survive Perseus. I am sorry for the wrongs I have committed against you; I can only try to make amends for my mistakes.' He said before the presence vanished from his mind completely.**

**Slowly the glow of the water began to dim as Percy lifted Zoe back out of the water, his eyes never having left hers throughout the entire process. As he reached the shore, he gently set her on her feet before his vision darkened and he fell face first in the sand. He was still conscious but his body refused to move, exhaustion finally taking its toll on the young demigod.**

Everyone looked at Percy impressed at how powerful Percy was.

**Zoe knelt down next to Percy as she rolled him over. She sighed with relief when she saw he was still alive and awake but clearly past his limits in exhaustion.**

Zoe kissed Percy with pure love.

**"Why Perseus?" She asked softly.**

**Percy forced himself to smile, "I promised you wouldn't die and I keep my promises."**

Zoe smiled knowing that Percy never broke a promise.

**Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words as Artemis, Annabeth and Thalia reached the duo.**

**"How are you alive?" Artemis asked in shock.**

**Zoe smiled and pointed to Percy. Artemis' eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, summoning some nectar and a square of ambrosia.**

**"Help him sit up." The goddess commanded.**

**Zoe gently propped Percy up and Artemis poured some nectar down his throat. Percy took a couple deep breaths before taking the ambrosia from Artemis and popping the entire thing in his mouth. After a few seconds he let out a loud sigh, "Well that kind of sucked. I'm beat."**

Everyone laughed at Percy's remark.

**The three girls and Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at his words.**

**"I must get to the winter solstice meeting. I cannot take you with me but you four must get to Olympus as soon and possible." Artemis said as he pulled out a hunting horn and blew. A minute later, her chariot being pulled by two stags descended from the sky.**

"Ah, my favorite of the eight stags, Comet and Blitzen," Artemis smiled, they always pulled her chariot along.

**Percy slowly got to his feet with the help of Zoe and Annabeth and saw Artemis looking him.**

**"How did you do it Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "Poseidon said he owed me for being a dead beat dad and told me how I could heal her in my mind. I'm sorry for just grabbing her without explaining but I didn't think I had a lot of time."**

Zoe kissed her boyfriend for saving her life.

**Artemis smiled at him, "I think I can forgive you just this once; you did save my best friend after all."**

**Percy nodded, "I couldn't lose another friend on this quest and I did promise Zoe she would survive to return to her sisters in the hunt."**

"Well, not for long," Zoe said.

**A pained look crossed Artemis' face, "Yes I felt the loss of my second oldest huntress but I am sure she will enjoy Elysium with her other fallen sisters. Thank you for saving Zoe at least." She said before she did something that shocked Percy to his core. The man-hating goddess Artemis stepped forward and hugged a male demigod. When she did she leaned down to his ear, "Thank you for the sacrifice; I was beginning to lose hope when you did that."**

**When she pulled back, Percy nodded back to her before the goddess hopped in her chariot, grabbing the reins and taking off into the night sky.**

"Like santa's sleigh," Percy muttered.

"That's where the legend came from," Artemis smiled.

"Then why is it a jolly plump man in a red suit?" Nico asked.

"Oh, that was a prank Apollo did. He stole my sleigh and pretended to be jolly plump man as he wore his pajamas. I got my revenge by making sure he couldn't have children for a decade," Artemis explained.

**Percy turned back to three companions to see Thalia and Annabeth grinning at him while Zoe was smiling at him with a mixture of gratitude, happiness and something he couldn't figure out.**

**"So how do we get to Olympus?" Thalia asked after a minute.**

**An evil smirk appeared on Percy's face, "Well I certainly don't have the energy to shadow travel us there but I have a friend that should be able to do it quite easily."**

**All three girls paled when they realized why he was smirking. Percy pulled a whistle out of his pocket before blowing on it. None of the girls could hear the sound made by the whistle but a minute later, a giant shadow appeared in front of Percy and out popped the world's largest Hellhound.**

"And the nicest," Percy added.

**"Who's a good boy Cerberus?" Percy said as he reached up and scratched behind the ear of the middle head. The giant Hellhound barked loudly before shaking his back leg as Percy scratched him. The force of his back leg hitting the ground made the three girls steady themselves from the rumble it sent through the earth.**

"He could make an earthquake with just his feet," Thalia muttered.

"And don't get started with his tail," Percy grinned. "I swear ther has been tsunamis because of him."

**"Can you take us to New York buddy?" Percy asked as he stopped scratching.**

**Cerberus let out a loud bark with all three head before crouching down on the ground for his riders to climb on.**

**Percy climbed onto the back of Cerberus first before extending his hand for Zoe to take and pulled her up behind him. Thalia and Annabeth quickly followed suit.**

**"I would recommend holding on girls, it's a bit of a bumpy ride." Percy said still smirking.**

Zoe shifted her body so that she was on Percy's lap.

**Zoe quickly wrapped her arms around Percy squeezing tight while Annabeth and Thalia quickly grabbed handfuls of fur.**

**Percy leaned down and whispered something into Cerberus' ear before the giant Hellhound barked loudly and sprinted off into a shadow.**

**Zoe's eyes widened as Cerberus took off. She hugged herself tightly to Percy's back before everything went dark. A minute later, she felt a pair of hands grab hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.**

Zoe smiled.

**"We're here girls." Percy said as all three girls opened their eyes to find themselves at the foot of the Empire State building.**

**Percy climbed off first; helping the girls down as they descended the giant Hellhound's back. Percy scratched Cerberus' head one last time before the Hellhound ran off into another shadow and disappeared.**

"He's such a softie," Percy muttered making Zoe, Hades, Nico, Hazel, and Bianca grin.

**The three girls and Percy walked into the Empire State building and after a few threats and Thalia shocking the security guard were able to get the key for the elevator. Once they reached the throne room doors they slowly pushed them open to find twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses sitting in their thrones while Hades sat in a guest throne and Hestia was at her place near the hearth.**

"That sounds epic and badass," Hermes and Apollo muttered.

**They all walked in and bowed in the middle of the throne room and waited for Zeus to speak. Before he could, Demeter stepped off her throne and made her way to Percy.**

**"What happened to your hair Percy?" She asked with worry.**

**Percy looked at his grandmother confused until Artemis spoke up, "I have yet to explain the events that led to my rescue but Perseus' hair has a large streak of gray from holding the sky in my place so that I could battle Atlas and put him back in his place under the sky."**

"Like a boss," Apollo added.

**Most of the gods and goddesses looked at Percy in shock.**

**"How did a little runt like him hold the sky?" Ares grunted from his throne.**

**Hades scoffed, "Coming from the god whose children couldn't defeat my son six against one. Know your place war-god; my son is already twice the man you'll ever be."**

"Damn right he is," Persephone grinned.

**Ares stood up as his eyes caught fire before Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, "Sit down Ares, Perseus has done Olympus a great service by helping to save my daughter."**

**Ares glared at Percy who gave him a cheeky grin in response.**

**Artemis recounted the events on Mount Othrys to the council to which Percy received even more looks of awe from the majority of the council. The fact he stood toe to toe with Atlas for several minutes made a number look at the demigod somewhat warily while Hades, Demeter and Hestia all looked at Percy proudly.**

**"Now that we know the events of the quest, we must discuss the great prophecy. My daughter turns sixteen tomorrow and according to the prophecy; she will make a decision that will decide our fates." Zeus said somewhat worriedly.**

**Before anyone could reply, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light died down, the Three Fates stood in the middle of the room all looking through narrowed eyes at Percy.**

**"You have altered fate, demigod." The Fates hissed in unison.**

Everyone who wasn't there were shocked. No one had ever changed fate. It was impossible, but apparently Percy could do the impossible

**Percy's jaw dropped. He wanted to reply but he knew they were right.**

**"What do you mean altered fate?" Zeus asked a bit nervously from his throne.**

**"Zoe Nightshade was supposed to die tonight but did not because of this demigod and the interference of another god in this room." The middle Fate answered coldly.**

Zeus glared at his brother. "Before you say anything, brother, I hope you know that I don't regret a single thing. I was not about to let my niece's sister die if I could help it," Poseidon said glaring back at Zeus.

"But you went against ancient laws," Zeus said.

"I did, but I don't really care. You think you can tell us what to do and control us by claiming that you're king. How did the youngest get to be king anyways? If anything Hades should have been king because he is the oldest and less arrogant than you," Poseidon said. "I suppose if arrogance comes with being king of Olympus, I wouldn't want it and neither would Hades, but still. You need to get your head of the shithole you live in and stop being so arrogant," Poseidon growled.

"How dare you-"

"Zeus, shut up. You need to stop being so arrogant. You may be king, but we are your family, but you treat us like we're garbage and don't care about our children. Don't you care what happens to Jason and Thalia?" Hera interrupted. "Stop being so arrogant and maybe we will start caring about your stupid laws."

**Poseidon's eyes widened as he slumped him throne a little nervously.**

**"Zoe Nightshade is supposed to be dead and Thalia Grace in her place as lieutenant of the hunters. Now fate has changed and we are here to amend these mistakes." The left Fate followed.**

Artemis' eyes widened at their words, "You cannot kill her!" She yelled from her throne.

Percy nodded in agreement holding Zoe tight against his body.

**The three sisters sent a harsh glare in her direction making Artemis shrink back a bit.**

**"We do not decide fate. We simply guide it to its end. Now fate has changed. While some things remain the same, some have also changed. Thalia Grace is not destined to be the child of the prophecy, Perseus Jackson is. Thalia Grace has an important role to play but not as the child of the prophecy but as the leader of the hunt. Zoe Nightshade can either accept her death or be released from her oath from the hunters. Either way, she must not be a member of the hunt by the end of this night for fate to be righted again; the choice is yours." The Fates said in unison before vanishing from the throne room.**

Zeus had returned to his look of shock from the fact that Percy just changed Fate.

**The room was silent after the Fates left. Zeus looked at Percy angrily; his daughter should be the hero, not some spawn of Poseidon or Hades. Artemis was staring blankly ahead as she realized she had lost her best friend either to death or mortality.**

**After a minute Athena stood up, "We cannot ignore an order from the Fates themselves. Thalia must join the hunters and Zoe must either be released from her oath of service to Artemis or be killed."**

**Zoe's face was pale white as her whole world had been turned upside down.**

"Don't worry, I will never let you die before me," Percy said making Zoe smile widely.

**"I will release her from her oath. We are not killing Zoe." Artemis said with finality before turning to Thalia, "Are you okay with joining the hunt?"**

**Thalia nodded quickly, a look of relief clearly evident on her face.**

**"And what of your last lieutenant? We cannot allow the daughter of a Titan to roam freely." Zeus said as he eyes Zoe warily.**

**"She can come to Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and I." Percy said stepping forward as Annabeth nodded her head.**

Zoe smiled at her boyfriend as he kissed once again. "I love you," Percy whispered.

"I love you, too," Zoe said scooting even closer to Percy resting her head under his armpit.

**"A daughter of a Titan at Camp Half Blood?" Zeus said with disbelief.**

**Percy's eyes narrowed at the King of the Gods, "Is not two millennia of loyal service to Lady Artemis enough to ensure her loyalties? By your reasoning, the majority of the council should not be trusted, son of Kronos."**

**Zeus' face reddened in anger, "Watch yourself when you speak to me demigod."**

"No, you watch yourself. Percy was only supporting Artemis and Zoe, his friends. You should trust your daughter's judgement, little brother," Hestia growled.

**Artemis stood up, "She will stay in my cabin. She is like a daughter to me and I will claim her at camp and vouch for her loyalties."**

"Thank you, my lady," Zoe smiled.

"I would do it again if I had to, you are my friend and the closest to a daughter I will ever have," Artemis said.

**Zeus continued to glare at Percy for a minute before turning back to the council, "If that's all then this Winter Solstice meeting is complete, dismissed."**

**Zeus and the majority of the Olympians flashed out of their thrones while a few remained behind to speak to the demigods.**

**The first to approach Percy was Apollo, a megawatt grin plastered on his face.**

**"Apollo," Percy said calmly before Apollo put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I owe you big time, Perce. Anything you need in the future, as long as it is within my power, you only need to say the word." He said still grinning.**

"You owe me nothing. All I did was save a friend," Percy said.

"But you also saved my sister, and I thank you for that," Apollo said. "I'm giving you something whether you like it or not."

**Percy nodded, "Thanks Apollo."**

**Apollo nodded and noticed Poseidon approaching, "Well I'll leave you to it bro but thanks again for saving my baby sis."**

An arrowed landed exactly one centimeter away from Apollo's head. "We are twins, if anything I'm older because I helped my mother give birth to you!" Artemis yelled.

"Whatever you say sis," Apollo grinned.

"Don't call me sis," Artemis hissed.

"Why not, am I _not_ your brother? Are you _not_ my sister?" Apollo asked.

"Call me Artemis or sister, but not _sis_," Artemis replied.

**Percy nodded numbly as his eyes narrowed at the approaching form of Poseidon. Apollo flashed out while Hades and Demeter quickly flashed to Percy's side when they saw Poseidon going near him.**

**"What do you want with my son?" Hades growled.**

**Poseidon held up his hands, "I just need a word with him."**

Hades narrowed his eye, Poseidon better not be trying to become Percy's father again.

**Hades was about to snap back but Percy turned to his father, "It's fine Dad, it will only take a minute."**

**Hades' eyes narrowed before he nodded and walked away but not out of earshot.**

**Poseidon looked at Percy warily, "I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for the life I forced you to live Perseus. I know I lost my chance to be your father but I was hoping we could at least be on speaking terms."**

**Percy eyed the god in front of him before speaking, "Why did you help me save Zoe?"**

**Poseidon was a little surprised by the question but answered after a minute, "I was hoping that by at least stopping you from losing someone else close to you that I could begin to have some type of relationship with you. Even if you will never let me be your father, I still care about you and will help you when I can."**

"You may not be my father, but I am proud to call you my uncle," Percy said as Poseidon smiled.

**Percy's eyes narrowed as he studied his birth father for deceit, "Very well Poseidon. I appreciate you helping me save a friend but we are still a long way from me forgiving you. But I suppose it won't hurt to have one less god looking to kill me. We will see what happens from here."**

"I think right now all of the Olympians are on my side, although a couple of minors and primordials hate me," Percy said.

**Poseidon nodded sadly, "That is all I can ask of you. Take care of yourself Perseus." He said before dissolving into a sea breeze.**

**Hades and Demeter walked back up to Percy as Demeter pulled her grandson into a hug, "You have done well Percy. Battling a Titan and holding the sky, I don't know if I've ever been so proud." She said before turning to Hades, "You see what I mean. Feed that other boy of yours some cereal and he'll be as powerful as Percy here."**

Percy and Demeter nodded in agreement as everyone rolled their eyes.

**Hades rolled his eyes before putting a hand on Percy's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Perseus. Come and visit your mother and I once you get settled back into camp."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you father."**

"You will always be welcomed home, no matter what you do," Hades said.

**Hades gave his son a small smile before he was engulfed by a shadow. Demeter smiled warmly at her grandson before vanishing in a green light.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room was empty save for Artemis with Zoe standing by her side. Artemis had a saddened look on her face as they approached Percy.**

**"Zoe go wait outside with Thalia. I need a quick word with Perseus." Artemis said.**

**Zoe nodded and walked out of the throne room leaving Percy alone with Artemis.**

**"I am sorry Lady Artemis; I did not know this would happen." Percy said apologetically.**

"To be honest, I'm glad it happened because if it didn't then I would have been forced to break my vow with my lady, and I would have had noone to support me," Zoe said.

"That's not true, we would have supported you," Percy said while the other demigods nodded.

Zoe smiled.

**Artemis nodded slowly, "I know you could not have predicted this happening but I have a favor to ask of you Perseus."**

**Percy looked at the goddess a little surprised but nodded.**

**"Please watch over Zoe. I know she can more than handle herself but she will be on her own in camp and I do not wish to lose her altogether. Many will not trust her because of her father just as some don't trust you because of your father." Artemis asked hopefully.**

"One cannot control who their family is, they can only control what they do with themselves and work not to follow their paths, but my father is not untrustworthy. You guys are lucky my dad decided to stick with his family even though he was unwelcomed and treated poorly by most of you," Percy glared.

**Percy nodded, "I will make sure no one messes with her. She is my friend and I do not let my family and friends get hurt."**

Hestia smiled at her champion. She was proud that Percy was protective and loyal.

**Artemis looked at Percy seriously, "I have a feeling you will need her when the time for war comes. Keep her close as she is a powerful friend to have watching your back; she has watched mine for the past two millennia."**

**Percy nodded, "I will Lady Artemis, I swear it on the Styx."**

"That's a promise he'll never break. He's never broken a promise. Not a single one," Zoe smiled.

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room as Artemis looked at Percy shocked before she smiled.**

**"Thank you Perseus, you are one of the few good males still left out there." She said before turning to walk out of the throne room with Percy trailing behind.**

"Agreed," said the women.

"And what do you know, he eats cereal," Demeter added.

"Oh, just wondering, how come you guys were arguing about cereal earlier?" Hermes asked.

"Oh, so during winter, Percy trapped all of the year rounders in a room, and he would only give us cereal and a glass of milk for everyone. Everyday it would be a different kind. We all ate the cereal because we didn't want to starve, and Percy wouldn't let us out. We all developed a liking of a cereal, but only a certain kind," Clarisse explained.

"You starved our children?" Athena asked.

"No, I just gave them a nutritious diet," Percy said.

**Once outside, Artemis pulled Zoe into a tight embrace as a tear leaked out of her eye before putting a hand on Thalia's shoulder and disappearing in a silver light.**

"Wait, is Artemis, _crying_?" Apollo asked.

"Of course. I just lost one of my greatest sisters, of course I would be crying," Artemis said.

**Percy turned a little nervously towards Zoe, "I'm sorry Zoe, I did not expect that to happen."**

**Zoe glared at him, "And now I have to go to the insufferable camp for who knows how long."**

**Percy smirked, "But on the plus side, you get to enjoy some more time with a charming son of Hades who you just happen to be lucky enough to be friends with."**

"Oh, _joy_," Zoe said sarcastically.

**Zoe stared at Percy before she chuckled, "Is that honestly supposed to make me feel better?"**

**Percy shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But either way you're stuck with me for a while."**

"Oh, Tartarus," Zoe muttered.

"Hush, you," Percy said rolling his eyes.

**Zoe sighed loudly, "Perhaps death would have been a better option."**

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

The girls just laughed.

**Percy rolled his eyes, "You ready to go to camp?"**

**"Do we have to?" Zoe asked dejectedly.**

"Unfortunately, yes," Percy replied.

"Why unfortunate?" the other campers asked.

"One word: _Theseus_," Percy answered.

"Oh."

**Percy shrugged, "We do eventually unless we want to taste Zeus' bolt but I suppose we could stop and grab some pizza on the way….."**

"It's not that yummy," Percy said.

The people who weren't there looked confused and curious.

**Zoe looked at Percy incredulously before she shrugged, "I suppose it'll put off the inevitable for at least one more hour."**

**Percy grinned, "I was hoping you would say that, I'm starving. Shall we milady?" He said holding out his hand.**

"When _aren't_ you hungry?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, a warrior's got to have his meals," Percy said.

Achilles nodded in agreement.

**Zoe rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway before a shadow engulfed the two from the streets of Olympus.**

"Done," Annabeth said closing the book.

Before anyone could do anything there was a flash of light, and two figures appeared.

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while. I had a couple days left so, I had a lot of stuff going on. Now that school's out, I should be updating faster accept for maybe a couple of weeks when I'm on vacation. I've closed the polls now. Who do you think the two people are?**_

_**I'll give you a hint: It's a guy and a woman from my polls. Whoever can guess will be mentioned next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Brotherly Love

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

Percy's eyes widened with delight, "Mom!" he yelled hugging her tightly.

"Percy, it's been a while," Sally smiled squeezing her son.

"I'm Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo," the guy grinned as he hugged his brothers.

"And I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's birth mother," Sally said with a twinkle. "Lady Persephone, I would like to speak with you during the break."

Percy paled as Persephone nodded. "Ms. Jackson, would you like to read?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and please call me Sally, I'm not _that_ old," Sally said taking the book.

**Chapter 9: Brotherly Love**

**Percy woke the next morning and tried to roll off his bed but quickly found himself on the floor of the Demeter cabin; his entire body was one big muscle ache from his battle with Atlas and holding the sky.**

Percy rubbed his hair where a gray streak was left as a sort of scar.

**As he lay there enjoying the pain free experience of not moving, his thoughts drifted back to the events in the throne room; he was now the child of the prophecy which changed things immensely for him, starting with the fact he would almost certainly die in less than two years' time. Exactly the reward he was looking for after battling a Titan and holding the sky to save a goddess he thought sarcastically.**

"Yeah, it's like 'hey thanks for saving us, in return you get to die in two years'," Percy said.

Sally and Persephone mirrored a worried look.

**The one good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was he now had a couple of friends in camp. He and Annabeth had gotten closer and now Zoe would be a camper despite how unhappy she was about it. Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a worried feminine voice calling to him.**

"Who is it?" Apollo asked.

"If you would let her _read_, we'd find out," Artemis said.

**"Are you okay Percy? And what happened to your hair?" Katie asked as she knelt down to help him up.**

Demeter smiled at her daughter.

**Percy groaned as he let Katie pull him up, "I'm alright Katie, just a very long day yesterday."**

**Katie looked at him worriedly, "So I take it you guys rescued Lady Artemis?"**

**"Yes thankfully." Percy said back tiredly.**

**Katie smiled, "Are Thalia and Annabeth okay?"**

**Percy nodded slowly, "Yes they're both okay but Thalia won't be around camp anymore."**

Sally looked confused. "Why wouldn't she be at camp?" she asked.

"She became a hunter," Artemis explained.

"Oh, okay," Sally nodded continuing to read.

**"What? Why?" She asked confused.**

**Percy sighed and recounted every event from the quest without skipping a detail. When he finished, Katie was looking at him with wide eyes.**

**"Y..You battled a Titan and held the sky?" She asked in shock.**

"Darn right, he did," Hermes said.

**"Yea and it sucked." Percy replied simply.**

Everyone laughed at Percy's comment.

**Katie shook her head and smiled, "You're something else Percy but I'm glad you're on our side."**

**Percy grinned and slipped his arm around Katie's shoulders, "I'll always be on your side Katie, we're family. Now how about some breakfast, I'm starving."**

"Eat cereal," Demeter said.

"I did," Percy grinned.

**Katie could help but smile at his words as they headed for the dining pavilion. When they arrived, Percy noticed Zoe sitting by herself at the Artemis table. Before going to the Demeter table, he sat down next to her.**

Zoe smiled at her boyfriend's kindness towards her.

"Come sit at the Demeter table, no one likes to eat alone." Percy said kindly.

**Zoe glared at him, "I am fine."**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Fine, stay here with all your friends." He said as he stood and walked over to the Demeter table and sat down next to Katie.**

**After making his sacrifice to his parents, grandmother and Hestia, Percy returned to his table as Chiron stood and stomped his hooves to quiet everyone down. Much to Percy's displeasure, Chiron told the entire story of the quest as everyone stared at Percy in awe. Once he finished the story, Theo stood from his seat at the Poseidon table.**

"Oh no, not _him_," Artemis groaned.

**"Why is that lone huntress here?" He asked.**

**"Zoe is no longer a member of the hunt and since she had no place to go, Perseus and Annabeth suggested she come to camp." Chiron explained.**

**Zoe smiled at her friends. They always supported her no matter what, well most of the time anyways.**

**"Who is her godly parent?" Theo asked.**

**Chiron glanced at Zoe who shrugged, "She is a daughter of Atlas." Chiron said a little warily.**

**"What? Jackson brought a traitor Titan spawn into camp?" Theo yelled as a number of campers stood up and joined in with his shouts of protest.**

Artemis gritted her teeth; she was liking this bit less and less.

**Chiron tried to bring order to the dining pavilion but his efforts were futile. Just as things began to get out of control and shriek of pain silenced the campers immediately. Theo was on his butt with a pitch black arrow embedded in his shoulder.**

Percy smirked twirling an arrow in his hands.

**Every demigod in the room eyes turned to the Demeter table where Percy stood on top of it, another arrow aimed at Theseus and his eyes ablaze with anger.**

**"Her loyalty was vouched for by the goddess Lady Artemis herself. You dare question the word of an Olympian?" Percy growled to the now silent room.**

Artemis narrowed her eyes in anger.

**Chiron was looking at Percy warily before turning back to the campers with an angry expression, "You will all sit down NOW! As Perseus just said, Artemis herself vouched for Zoe. Zoe's loyalties are not in question and the next person to question them will face severe punishment." Chiron said angrily from his place at the head of the pavilion.**

The campers winced they had never seen Chiron so angry.

**"Now calm down Perseus, we can't be having violence in the middle of breakfast." ****Chiron said slowly.**

"Yes, because breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Hermes agreed.

"I don't think that's what Chiron meant," Percy said.

**Percy nodded as the bow vanished from his hand. He turned back to Theseus with a look of hate, "That is strike two for you. First you attack my brother and now my friend; strike three will cost you your life." He spat at the wide-eyed son of Poseidon.**

"Go, Percy!" Everyone cheered. "You tell 'em."

**Percy jumped down from the table and continued to glare at the son of Poseidon. Within a few seconds he was joined by Katie, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena and a few others.**

**"You think this camp belongs to you sea spawn but that is not true anymore. This camp belongs to us now." Percy growled gesturing to himself and his friends**.

"Yeah!" the campers cheered. "And you better know it!"

**Theseus glared at Percy as a few Apollo campers came to bring him to the infirmary, "This isn't over Jackson."**

**Percy grinned, "I'm looking forward to that."**

**Once Theseus was gone, Percy thanked those who came and stood by his side before sitting back down at the Demeter table. As he began to start eating, he felt a new person sit down beside him.**

**"Nice of you to join us." Percy said with a smirk, not looking up from his cereal.**

"See, I am eating cereal," Percy grinned.

"Good," Demeter said proudly at her grandson.

"Shut up. I just don't like being stared at." Zoe growled back.

**Percy nodded, "Grandma told me you're welcome to sit here whenever you want. She knew sitting alone wouldn't be very fun."**

Zoe smiled gratefully at Demeter who just waved it off.

**Zoe couldn't help but smile a bit before she began to eat her breakfast**.

**Line Break**

**For the next three days Percy spent his time around camp getting to know Bianca and Nico better while training them on their powers. Bianca was a natural in archery while Nico seemed to do better with his godly powers. Percy also got to know some of the campers a little better. Ever since the little confrontation in the dining pavilion, the camp seemed to have split down the middle with half following Theseus while the rest just did their own thing like Percy and his friends. Clarisse had become as outcast in her cabin as the only one who didn't think Theseus was their next savior. Theseus kept his distance from Percy with the exception of glares and stare downs during meals which Percy always returned with cheeky grins, only serving to further infuriate the son of Poseidon.**

Percy smiled at his friends who smiled back.

**The one person Percy saw the almost none of was Zoe. She rarely left her cabin for anything other than meals.**

Artemis looked at her hunter with concern who just shrugged it off.

**After breakfast Percy watched as Zoe walked back to the Artemis cabin, her mood was easy enough to read even for a son of Hades. Percy waited until she was back in her cabin before making his way over. Instead of knocking, he shadow traveled to the other side of the door.**

"I hate it when you do that," she whispered.

"I know, and that's why I do it," Percy grinned receiving a smack on his shoulder by the back of Zoe's hand making Percy smile even more.

**"What do you want Perseus?" Zoe asked from the bunk she was lying on, staring with bored expression at the ceiling.**

**"Oh you know, just curious as to what was so interesting in here that it has kept you locked up since we came back to camp." Percy replied dryly.**

**Zoe shook her head, "I hate it here. I miss my sisters and my life in the hunt." She said sadly.**

**Percy nodded, "I figured. I'm sorry you have to be here."**

**Zoe sighed, "It's not your fault."**

**Percy shook his head, "How about we go on a little adventure today?"**

**"To where exactly? The thrilling climbing wall or maybe a dangerous trek through the woods behind camp?" Zoe asked sarcastically.**

"It can be pretty fun," Clarisse said.

"Sorry, but being a hunter, it's too easy," Zoe defended.

"Agreed," Thalia said.

**Percy grinned at her reply, "I promise it will be far more dangerous than that. Besides, what do you have to lose? Are you going to miss some of the silver paint peeling off the ceiling?"**

Zoe laughed at Percy's comment.

**Zoe groaned, "I'm not in the mood Perseus."**

**Percy shook his head, "How about a deal. If you don't have fun today then I will let you get back to your new thrilling hobby of ceiling stare downs and won't bother you again. But if you do have fun then you can no longer call me Perseus; you have to call me Percy."**

"Thank you, Percy," Zoe whispered.

**"I knew you were bored, and I just couldn't have that happen," Percy grinned.**

**Zoe sat up and looked Percy with narrowed eyes, "I could shoot just you with arrows until you leave."**

**Percy grinned at her, "Just get up, we're going."**

**Zoe rolled her eyes but sat up, "Where to Perseus?" She asked in an annoyed tone.**

**Percy offered her his hand, "That is for me to know and you to find out."**

**Zoe shook her head and took his hand before they were engulfed by a shadow. When they reappeared Zoe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.**

**"Why are we here?" She asked a little nervously.**

**Percy just shrugged, "I need to make a quick stop first."**

**Zoe looked around nervously as she stood outside the gates of Hades palace. Percy vanished leaving Zoe alone in the Underworld and very uncomfortable. A minute later Percy reappeared with a big grin on his face.**

"I hate it when you do that," Zoe said.

"I know, and that's why I do it," Percy said repeating his words from earlier.

**"Sorry I needed to grab something out of my room." Percy said casually.**

**Zoe glared at him, "I swear to the gods I will castrate you if you ever leave me alone in the Underworld again."**

"I'm sorry, but has that happened yet?" Percy asked.

"No," Zoe sighed.

"And how many times have I left you alone in the Underworld?" he smirked.

"432 times," Zoe groaned.

"I think you might want to change your threat," Percy said.

"Fine, leave me alone in the Underworld again, and I won't kiss you for a whole _week_," Zoe said.

"What, but _that's_ not fair!' Percy complained.

"Then _don't_ leave me alone," Zoe answered.

**Percy's eyes widened, "Relax, it was like thirty seconds. Now take my hand and we'll be at our destination."**

**Zoe shook her head annoyed before grabbing his hand. When they popped out of a shadow, Zoe was confused.**

**"Where are we?" She asked.**

**Percy smiled, "This is our, well actually, your little adventure for the day." Percy said as he pointed to a figure making their way towards them. When the figure was within ten feet, Zoe's jaw dropped. Her fallen friend Phoebe was making her way towards them.**

The hunters/former hunters all smiled at Percy.

**Zoe turned to Percy in shock, "Why are we here?"**

**Percy shrugged, "You're depressed. So I convinced my Dad to let you spend the day in Elysium with some of your old friends. I thought it might cheer you up a bit."**

"But that's against ancient laws!" Zeus yelled.

"Tell me when I care, _little_ brother," Hades said.

**Zoe stared at Percy in shock before she launched herself at him, tackling him in a hug. Percy smiled at finally seeing his friend happy again.**

**"Thank you so much Perseus." Zoe said from where her head was buried in his chest.**

**Phoebe stood next to them smirking, "Out of the hunt only a few days and already found a man?"**

Zoe blushed as everyone laughed.

**Zoe detached herself from Percy, her face a bright shade of red as she glared at Phoebe.**

**Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Oh get over it Zoe, I'm only kidding. Besides Jackson's pretty cool, well for a man anyway."**

**Percy put his hand over his heart, "Phoebe, I'm so touched."**

Everyone laughed more at Percy's antics.

**Phoebe chuckled at Percy's antics before turning back to Zoe with a glare, "Well are you going to spend the day standing there or are you going to give your dead sister a hug?"**

**Zoe looked at Phoebe confused, "Aren't you like a ghost?"**

**Phoebe smiled, "Usually but Lord Hades gave me and the rest of the girls a more solid form for the day so we can be like you. He said it was favor for a certain son of his."**

**Zoe smiled and quickly embraced her recently deceased friend. When she pulled back she looked at Percy, "Thank you Perseus."**

**Percy shook his head, "We had a deal Zoe. It's PER-CY now."**

"No, now it's Death Breath," Zoe said.

"And you are Seabrain," Percy grinned.

"Seabrain? Why that?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, she's from the sea, and she's wise and smart," Percy answered.

"Oh, okay," Poseidon said.

**Zoe rolled her eyes, "Fine, thank you Percy."**

**Percy grinned and held out his hand, "Take this pearl. You need to leave by the end of the day. Just step on the pearl and it will transport you back to the Artemis cabin at Camp Half Blood."**

**Zoe smiled and took the pearl before hugging Percy again. When she pulled back Percy just gave her crooked grin before he was engulfed by a shadow. When he smiled at her, Zoe felt her heart flutter a bit for the first time in millennia, something that made her eyes widen before she turned back to Phoebe who was calling some other fallen hunters over to them.**

Zoe smiled. She was glad that Percy did that for her.

**Line Break**

**Zoe returned at the end of her day in Elysium feeling much better than she had since she had left the hunt. Catching up with all the sisters she lost over her years in the hunt helped ease some of her depression. She was also surprised how many of the former hunters had good things to say about Percy. He had underplayed his popularity among the fallen hunters after he began his archery training.**

Diana smiled at her favorite student. He was the first male she had ever taught.

**Zoe started to walk towards the dining pavilion when she was stopped by Annabeth who was jogging towards the sword fighting arena.**

**"Where are you going? Isn't it time for dinner?" Zoe asked confused.**

**Annabeth grinned, "It is but Theseus challenged Percy to a sword fight. No powers, he claims he's going to embarrass Percy in front of the entire camp."**

"This should be good," Ares muttered.

"Oh, have you decided to join us?" Zeus asked.

"Selectively Listening," Ares replied.

**Zoe's eyes widened before an evil grin slowly crept onto her face. She followed Annabeth to the arena where the majority of the campers were already seated and anxiously awaiting the fight. Chiron stood near the middle of the arena while Theseus stood in full battle armor. Percy on the other hand was lazily lying on his back in regular street clothes on the other side of the arena looking bored.**

**Once everyone was seated, Percy finally stood up as Chiron quieted everyone down.**

**"The rules for the fight are no powers whatsoever. The will be no killing and maiming is to be kept to a minimum. The fight will be to surrender or incapacitation." Chiron announced to the arena.**

"Bets are on Percy," Hermes muttered to Dionysus who was finally paying attention.

"You're on," Dionysus muttered back.

**Chiron nodded to the two combatants before yelling "Begin!"**

**Theseus strode confidently towards the center of the arena glaring harshly at Percy, "Where is your weapon Hades' spawn?"**

**Percy smiled, "Against you, I don't need one."**

"Percy, what are you doing?" Persephone asked worriedly.

"Relax, Mom, I know what I'm doing," Percy reassured.

**Theseus' face turned red with rage as he let loose a battle cry before charging at Percy. He slashed wildly as Percy ducked, dodged and weaved away from every strike. Theseus continued to press on, his anger growing as he failed to touch Percy.**

Everyone started laughing, including Ares and Dionysus.

**"Fight me you coward!" Theseus bellowed.**

**Percy grinned as he jumped back from a wild slash, "Why? I think everyone is having fun watching you make a fool out of yourself."**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Poseidon, Hades, Nico, Bianca, Achilles, Theseus, Diana, Zoe, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Hera, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Artemis, Clarisse, the Romans, Leo, Silena, Beckendorf, the Stolls, Lee, Will, Michael, Katie, and Persephone were all on the floor laughing. The only reason why Sally wasn't was because she had to keep reading.

**Theseus lunged forward and made a wild slash at Percy's head. Percy's hand shot up, pushing the flat of the blade with his hand and making Theseus stumble forward. Percy stepped behind him and grabbed the back of Theseus' armor, pulling hard and sending the son of Poseidon to the ground on his back hard.**

"Woo! Go Percy!" Hermes and Apollo cheered continuing to laugh.

**Theseus jumped to his feet in a rage, "Fight me you coward! This is why your real godly parent abandoned you! You're nothing but a coward!"**

**Theseus charged forward but didn't anticipate Percy meeting his charge. He tried to slash at Percy but Percy was already inside his strike as he smacked Theseus sword hand making his sword clatter to the ground. Theseus' eyes widened as Percy grabbed his chest plate and threw him to the ground.**

"Look who's the coward _now_," Hades snarled.

**"Get up coward! Fight me! Make your daddy Poseidon proud." Percy yelled as he picked up Theseus' sword and tossed it to him. "Come on sea scum, show me your power!"**

"Get him, Percy!" Artemis yelled.

**Theseus picked up his sword and charged again trying to impale Percy with a quick stab but Percy spun to the right and kicked the outstretched sword out of his hand.**

**"Go! Get your weapon! Show me why you think you should run this camp!" Percy yelled as Theseus quickly ran to his sword.**

"_Anyone_ would be better than him," Annabeth spat.

"Agreed," the campers said.

**As he reached his sword, Theseus looked at Percy warily before he noticed the laughing campers in the stands, all laughing at him.**

**Theseus charged at Percy, trying to bring his sword down on the top of Percy's head but froze when Percy's hands shot up and caught the blade between the palms of his hands. Theseus tried to force the blade down but could barely move it, a small amount of blood began to drip from Percy's hands.**

**"Pathetic." Percy growled before be sent a powerful kick to Theseus stomach. Theseus stumbled back and lost his sword when he did. Percy grabbed the sword and spun it in his hand as he approached the now terrified son of Poseidon.**

**"Give up yet sea scum?" Percy asked as he glared at Theseus.**

**"Never!" Theseus growled as shot forward, tackling Percy to the ground.**

**The two demigods rolled a few times before Theseus ended up on top of Percy. He swung a hard punch at Percy's face but hit the ground as Percy turned his head. Percy pushed Theseus back and used his feet to launch the demigod backwards.**

**Percy climbed to his feet as Theseus charged at him again, throwing a wild punch that Percy caught in his hand. Percy sent a powerful blow to Theseus forearm, breaking it with a sickening crunch while never releasing his fist.**

**Theseus cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Percy twisted the fist as Theseus screamed in agony when it forced his already broken arm to twist.**

**"Yield!" Percy yelled.**

**"Never," Theseus whimpered.**

**Percy shook his head before throwing a hard punch to the side of Theseus' head causing him to crumple to the ground unconscious.**

"Pay up," Hermes said.

"How much?" Dionysus grumbled reaching for his Olympian wallet(holds any number of Drachmas you want, limited edition(14, all sold out)).

"30," Hermes suggested.

"Make it 15," Dionysus argued.

"20," Hermes said.

"_Fine_," Dionysus grumbled handing twenty drachmas to Hermes.

**Percy turned to the stunned spectators, "That's your hero? This is who you think will protect you? All of you can be great heroes; but no hero has ever been remembered as the person who followed someone else around. Train yourselves to be ready and all of you can achieve greatness in battle. But you will never achieve anything while you hide in shadow of some arrogant little prick like him." Percy yelled at the wide-eyed campers.**

"Percy Jackson and Zoe Nightshade are our true leaders," Annabeth said.

The campers nodded in agreement as Percy and Zoe grinned at each other.

**Percy looked over at Chiron who was smiling proudly at him, "Well done Perseus. I think that was a long time coming."**

"Here, here!" everyone cheered, except for Dionysus who was still grumbling about losing 20 drachmas.

**Percy grinned and walked out of the arena without another word.**

**Zoe was shocked at what she had seen in the arena. She knew Percy was powerful and skilled but he made a child of the big three look like a mortal fighting a god. She regained her wits and quickly followed Percy out of the arena. Just as she was about to yell for him to hold up, he disappeared into a shadow.**

**She cursed before she shrieked when she felt someone grab her shoulder and vanish with her. She reappeared atop the rocks that made up Zeus' fist with a smirking Percy next to her. She quickly punched him hard in the shoulder.**

"I hate it when you do that," Zoe mumbled.

"I know, and that's why I do it," Percy grinned.

**"Don't do that!" She growled at him.**

**Percy rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry but I saw you following me but I didn't want to talk to any campers right now."**

**Zoe smirked as he rubbed his shoulder, "Well that was certainly interesting."**

**Percy shrugged, "I didn't want to do that but he was prodding me all day for a fight. It was time to put him in his place in front of everyone."**

**Zoe grinned, "Yes it certainly was but I doubt he will change."**

"Then Percy will teach him a lesson," Hades grinned.

**"I don't really care what he does but hopefully people will start thinking for themselves instead of following his orders." Percy replied.**

**Zoe nodded, "Either way it was certainly entertaining."**

**Percy smiled, "It was wasn't it? Enough about that stupid little fight; how was your day in the Underworld?"**

**Zoe smiled, "It was perfect. It felt really good to see some of my old friends."**

**"So will you maybe come out of your cabin once in a while?" Percy asked hopefully.**

"Perhaps," Zoe said kissing Percy on the cheek.

**Zoe glared at Percy a bit, "I still don't like it here."**

**"Neither do I but for now at least, we're stuck. Besides, I can sneak us out of here pretty much anytime we want. If you come hang out with me, I will bring you back to Elysium as often as I can." Percy said hopefully.**

**Zoe sighed, "Fine but you better get us out of here a lot; I really hate this place."**

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Clarisse asked.

"Not anymore, but _before_ it was," Zoe replied.

The campers nodded in agreement.

**"Deal," Percy said happily.**

**Zoe nodded and sat down on the rocks as she looked up into the slowly darkening sky. Percy sat down next to her and joined her in gazing at the sky.**

**"Percy, why do you care?" Zoe asked curiously.**

**"Care about what?" He replied confused.**

**"Keeping me happy here at camp. It's not your fault I'm here. You saved my life; it's not like you knew I'd be forced to leave the hunt." Zoe replied as her gazed shifted to Percy looking for his reaction.**

"Your my friend, Zoe. Of course I'd want you to be happy," Percy whispered.

Zoe smiled. "Just a friend?" she asked.

"No, my beautiful, wonderful, perfect girlfriend, who soon will have the last name of Jackson," Percy said.

Zoe kissed her boyfriend again.

**Percy was silent for minute as he stared at the sky.**

**"Do you know what the great prophecy says?" Percy asked quietly.**

**Zoe was surprised by the question but shook her head, "I don't know the lines; it's a closely guarded secret by the gods."**

**Percy sighed;**

**"A half-blood of the eldest gods**

"A child of the Big Three," Hades said.

**shall reach sixteen against all odds**

"If they reach the age of sixteen no matter what," Zeus continued.

**And see the world in endless sleep**

"Morpheus," Athena said.

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap**

"Cursed because a person broke a promise, but reaped because it was fixed by a sacrifice," Annabeth muttered.

**A single choice shall end his days**

"By giving the blade to the hero, he saved everyone by sacrificing himself," Percy whispered.

**Olympus to preserve or raze"**

"Olympus was saved and the Titans were yet again," Nico finished.

**Zoe's eyes widened as Percy recited the prophecy. Before she could speak, Percy continued.**

**"When my father adopted me, he put me into training to be the child of the prophecy. I know he cares about me but when he took me in, he was basically training me to die saving Olympus. So for four years I trained every single day to become the best warrior I could be. No time for any friends other than my trainers. No one to talk to that was alive other than a few gods. Now that I know I am the prophecy child, I know my days are numbered. But in my fourteen years of life, I've never actually had a real friend. I've made some friends here at camp but I don't think I trust any of them completely. I don't know why, but I do trust you. Something just tells me that I can. So for however many days I have left to live, I want to do what I can to enjoy the time I have and I can't do that if one of my friends is miserable." Percy explained softly.**

"You weren't even sure it _was_ your fate, and you were already giving up," Zoe whispered.

"I wasn't giving up, I was just facing the facts and possibilities," Percy whispered back.

"But they weren't facts. It wasn't your fate," Zoe argued.

"Well, the phrase 'A single choice shall end his days' and 'The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap' wasn't very reassuring!" Percy protested.

"But you forgot that prophecies _never_ mean exactly as they seem!" Zoe yelled.

"I didn't _forget_, I just wasn't being told different!" Percy yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Zoe shouted.

"Well, you started it!" Percy shouted.

"Well, stop yelling, then!" Zoe yelled.

"Maybe I _will_!" Percy shouted.

"Well, _good _then!" Zoe screamed before Percy kissed her leading them into a makeout session.

"Um, what just happened?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, they go through this almost everyday. They yell about something, then they yell at eachother for yelling, and then someone kisses the other leading them into a makeout session, you learn to ignore it," Annabeth explained.

Sally rolled her eyes at her son and continued reading.

**Zoe sat on the rocks as she listened to Percy speak. She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of Percy dying. She thought about the life he had lived so far and how short his remaining time could be.**

**"Percy, the prophecy doesn't necessarily mean you will die. Prophecies have double meanings and they almost never happen how we think they will." Zoe tried to explain.**

**Percy sighed as he laid back on the rocks and stared into the night sky, "I know that but 'a single choice shall end his days' doesn't exactly have a lot of meanings. It's okay though. If my life means that everyone else can live then I'm more than willing to give it."**

"You know, they basically repeated themselves," Annabeth said.

"That's Percy and Zoe for you," Clarisse laughed

**"How can you say that? Don't you want to live?" Zoe asked worriedly.**

"Of course, but I can't control fate," Percy said pulling away from Zoe.

**"Of course I'd like to live but I won't let my friends and family die in my place. When I was training, the best friend I had was Achilles. He told me the stories of his life and his biggest regret was not that he died in battle but that he died in a battle for a cause he didn't even believe in. He was happy to die fighting alongside his fellow Greeks but not in a war that was started over some stupid beauty contest between goddesses. I know what it is this war is about and if this is how my life will end then I can't think of a better way to die than defending those closest to my heart. The reason life is worth living is having things in this world that are worth dying for." Percy said quietly.**

Zoe smiled at her boyfriend. He would do anything for, and she would do anything for him.

**Zoe stared at Percy in shock as he lay on the rocks, his eyes locked on the stars above. She couldn't shake the terrible pain in her chest as she thought about Percy dying. Without thinking, she laid back on the rocks before she scooted over to Percy laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense at first before relaxing again.**

Percy nuzzled Zoe's hair smelling her nice sea scent that she always had in her hair. She smiled burying her head in the the crook of his neck.

**Zoe was shocked by her own actions but she also didn't move her head from Percy's shoulder. The truth was, she enjoyed being close to him and besides her racing heartbeat, she never felt more relaxed and safe in as long as she could remember than in her place cuddled up close to him.**

Just as she was doing now.

**"You saved me from my prophecy Percy; I won't let the next one take you, no matter what." She whispered quietly before a comfortable silence enveloped the two as they stared into the stars together.**

Percy kissed Zoe happy that she supported him all the way. "That's it," Sally said.

"I'll read," Hazel said.

_**A/N: Congrats to TimeLadyofTARDIS for being the 100th reviewer. The followers are getting really close, keep it up, guys. Even though none of you got it right, thanks Alexandria-reid-Winchester, seagreenpower14, and TimeLadyofTARDIS for participating. I have new story on the characters reading the Queen's Champion, another story written by Anaklusmos14. Please check it out, and the new poll relating to that story. When I say campers, I mean Camp Half-Blood, when I say Romans I mean Camp Jupiter, and when I say demigods, I mean both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Capture the Flag

**Chapter 10: Capture the Flag**

**(4 Months Later)**

**Percy stayed on the defensive, allowing his opponent to continue attacking while he used his sword to fend off the strikes with relative ease. He tried to make it look like he was trying hard but he knew he wasn't all that good at acting.**

"_No_ he's _not_," Zoe said glaring at Percy.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to learn," Percy said. "That's the way I was taught, so I was doing the same to you, except a little more _nicer_."

**"Damn it Percy, will you try?" Zoe yelled as she swung her blade at his legs.**

**Percy jumped over her blade and back-stepped before Zoe could strike again.**

**"I am trying Zoe. What would you have me do?" Percy asked in an annoyed tone.**

**Zoe growled as she lunged forward with a jab aimed at his abdomen. Percy side-stepped and made a half-hearted swipe towards her legs.**

**Zoe swatted the blade aside, "I don't need you to baby me Perseus. Just fight me." She hissed at him.**

"I wasn't babying you," Percy said.

"I know, I was just _frustrated_. I'm a hunter, I get impatient when I don't learn something within five seconds," Zoe said.

"I know," Percy sighed.

**Percy narrowed his eyes as Zoe lunged forward again. This time Percy stepped into the strike, swatting away her blade as he closed in, using his free hand to shove her off-balance he kicked her legs out from underneath her. Before she could slam into the ground, he put a hand to the back of her head to cushion it from the fall.**

Zoe growled in frustration but calmed when Percy whispered something in her ear.

**"You said you wanted to learn how to wield a sword. I will teach you but you need to be willing to learn the way I know how to teach you." Percy said as he offered her his hand.**

**Zoe grudgingly took his hand, "I don't need to be babied." She grumbled.**

**Percy shook his head but smiled a bit, "I'm not babying you I promise. You don't notice but every time we spar I pick up the intensity a notch. This is exactly how I was when I learned and I complained exactly how you're complaining. Luckily for you, I'm a lot nicer than Achilles; question him and he spends an hour smacking you around the arena with the flat of his blade."**

Achilles chuckled remembering that day when Percy questioned his teaching and then ended up flying across the arena ending up with bruises all over the place.

**Zoe nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I just don't like feeling weak. I shouldn't have snapped at you."**

**"You're anything but weak Zoe and you know it. I'd be in for the fight of my life if you were using hunting knives. You just need to be patient, it's a new weapon for you and you're just barely learning to use it." Percy said.**

**Zoe smirked, "You are right; I would wipe the floor with you if I had my hunting knives."**

"Not anymore," Percy said.

"We'll see. During the break we'll have a duel," Zoe said.

"Deal."

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "I thought I remembered our last spar ending slightly differently."**

**Zoe scowled, "Everyone gets lucky once in a while."**

"Lucky my _ass_," Percy mumbled.

"Perseus, _Language_!" Persephone and Sally scolded.

"Sorry," Percy said quickly.

Everyone snickered quietly, including Ares and Dionysus. "_Whipped_," Apollo and Hermes whispered to each other.

**Percy chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Zoe."**

**Before Zoe could retort, the sound of a hunting horn in the distance caused Zoe to freeze. Percy looked at his friend's face and smiled, "Go. We can finish this later."**

**Zoe smiled at him before sprinting out of the arena towards the borders of camp.**

**Percy shook his head smiling before a shadow engulfed him, taking him out of the arena.**

Zoe shifted her body so that her head was laying on Percy's lap. Percy played with Zoe's hair.

**Zoe ran straight to the borders of camp where she saw a group of teenage girls in silver parkas and combat boots being lead into camp by a familiar silver eyed twelve-year-old girl.**

The hunters/former hunters were grinning at their mistress.

**When Artemis saw Zoe approaching, a huge grin stretched across the goddess' face before she quickly engulfed her former lieutenant in a tight embrace.**

**"I've missed you my old friend." Artemis said as she let Zoe go.**

**"It's been a long time my lady." Zoe said with a smile, "What brings you to camp?"**

**Artemis' expression darkened, "There are troubling things occurring with the Titans and their army. But they will be discussed later. First I would like to hear how things have been for you since you were forced to come here." She said before turning to Thalia, "Please bring the girls into my cabin to settle in, we will be here for a few days."**

"Yay!" Zoe cheered.

Artemis smiled at her hunter.

**Thalia nodded, "Of course my lady."**

**Artemis put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and teleported them into the woods near Zeus' fist. Artemis sat down on a rock and gestured for Zoe to join her.**

**"How have things been at camp?" Artemis asked a little sadly.**

"From the sound of it not so good, but _definitely_ eventful,"Artemis said.

"Basically," Zoe said.

**Zoe sighed, "I miss the hunt." She said before her expression brightened a little, "But it has been alright my lady. At first it was miserable but things have slowly gotten better."**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Zoe shrugged, "When the campers found out who my father was, they were ready to throw me out of camp. That arrogant brat of Poseidon was leading them until Percy put an arrow into his shoulder in the middle of breakfast. After that, a number of campers backed Percy up and since then no one has said a word about who my father is," She explained.**

"How dare that insolent boy question your loyalty?" Artemis growled as she stood up in a rage.

**"How dare that insolent boy question your loyalty?" Artemis growled as she stood up in a rage.**

"It seems that the gods don't change much in the years," Zoe said.

Artemis smiled sheepishly.

**Zoe chuckled at her mistress' reaction, "He rarely leaves his cabin anymore milady. He is hardly worth the trouble of turning him into a jackelope."**

Percy grinned,"It would be worth it either way."

**Artemis looked at Zoe confused.**

**Zoe's smile turned mischievous, "Later that day, he had the brilliant idea of challenging Percy to a fight in front of camp. It was a fight without any powers, just weapons. He planned on humiliating Percy in front of camp."**

Percy laughed at the thought of that ever happening.

**Artemis' anger vanished and she laughed, "I assume Perseus put him in his place?"**

**Zoe's smile widened, "Percy fought him without a weapon and humiliated him in front of the entire camp. Since that day, he rarely comes out of his cabin for anything but meals."**

"At least we don't have to hear of _him_ anymore," Artemis said.

"Don't worry, Artemis, he'll come back again. He never disappoints in entertaining us," Percy smirked.

**Artemis chuckled at the image of Percy defeating that son of Poseidon without a weapon. She looked at her closest friend to see an amused smile on her face.**

**"So you and Perseus have become friends?" Artemis asked curiously.**

**Zoe nodded, "There are a few campers who I can tolerate but I would say Percy is the only real friend I have here. He has done a lot to make my transition out of the hunt as easy as possible."**

"That's not true," the campers said. "W_e're_ your friends."

Zoe smiled at her friends. She was glad that they accepted her in camp. They all supported her. The other campers, however, they treated her like a disease.

**Artemis looked at Zoe confused, "What do you mean?"**

**Zoe smiled, "For the first few days, I refused to come out of your cabin. But on the third day, Percy convinced me to leave camp with him. He surprised me by bringing me to the Underworld and even convinced his father to allow me to spend the day in Elysium with Phoebe and the rest of our fallen sisters. He has brought me there to see them a few times since then as well."**

**"But that is against the ancient laws," Zeus protested.**

**"And why should he care about that? What will you do brother? Kill him? Then who would be there to die so we can all live?" Hades said bitterly.**

"Dad and uncle. Please let _me_ do the reading," Hazel pleaded before reading on.

**"But that is against the ancient laws." Artemis said shocked.**

"Like father, like daughter," Percy teased.

**Zoe's expression darkened, "And why would he care about that? What will your father do? Kill him? Then who would be there to die so we can all live?" She said bitterly.**

Everyone laughed at the similarities. "I knew I liked you," Hades chuckled.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "What are you talking about Zoe?"**

**"I know the prophecy milady, Percy told me; "a single choice shall end his days" doesn't have a lot of meanings." Zoe said a little sadly.**

**Artemis was frozen for a minute, "Percy told you the prophecy?"**

"Of course, she's my friend, and the one person I can always rely on no matter what," Percy said.

"What about _us_?" Thalia asked.

"I trust you guys, but not as much Zoe," Percy replied.

Zoe smiled and kissed Percy.

**Zoe nodded, "Yes. I am his friend and he needed someone to talk to about it with. Everyone acts like he should be honored to be the prophecy child but that is crap. No one who knew what the prophecy actually said would willingly take that responsibility, except Percy. He is willing to give his life to save all these arrogant campers and even the gods, most of whom could care less about him." She spat angrily.**

A low growl could be heard from the campers. They all respected Percy. It was the other campers that were foolish to support Theseus instead.

**"Zoe, it's no one's fault that Percy was destined to be the prophecy child." Artemis said shocked at her anger.**

"Actually there are _three_ people who I could name that are to blame," Percy said.

"Who?" Artemis asked.

"Come _on_, Arty. _Think_. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, the Three Fates, they _hate_ me. They don't even let me have a break for _one_ month, _and_ they're the ones who wrote this _stupid_ book!" Percy yelled.

Thunder boomed. "You brought this upon yourselves!" Percy shouted.

There was a flash of light. "Perseus Jackson. You are treading a _very_ dangerous line. Remember _we_ control when you die. Be _patient_," the three Fates said.

"_Argh_, I just want to _strangle_ you guys right now. I-"

"Percy, calm down," Zoe said.

Percy sighed. "Can't I just get a _break_?" Percy complained.

"Sorry, but it doesn't work like that," Atropos said. "There is some fate that even the _Fates_ can't control."

"Do you know how ironic that sounds?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but that's how fate works. _We_ can't control the rise and fall of Mother Earth, that is something only you heroes can control. Now don't complain, but after _this_ war, there will be _another_," Clotho said.

"_What_! No _way_! I am _not_ going into a third war!" Percy whined. "Can't you find _another_ demigod to lead them!"

"We _could_, but you and Zoe are the true leaders of Camp Half-Blood. People _follow_ you. They _trust_ you, and your fatal flaw is loyalty. You are the _only_ one who can win these wars. _You_, Perseus Jackson, are the Leader of both Rome and Greece, and soon another," Lachesis said.

"What _other_ camp? And what's this other war?" Percy asked.

"We cannot tell you. You will know when you need to," the Fates said. "Now, we must be going. Oh, and by the way. Time is not moving in this time period. Nor in the future. When you are done with the books, you will be sent back and will be doing _exactly_ what you were doing before."

Then there was another flash, and the Fates were gone. Hazel continued reading.

**"I know that my lady but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Zoe said bitterly.**

**Artemis stared at Zoe a little shocked, "I see camp has changed you. I never thought I would see the day you would be so upset at the prospect of a male dying."**

"Things certainly do change," Zeus said.

"You could say that again," Percy mumbled.

**"Percy isn't like the men we hate. Most of the boys here try to flirt or hit on me but Percy treats me with respect. He has never flirted with or hit on me once and he has my back when I need it but doesn't think he needs to protect me either. He is the only person I actually enjoy being around here at camp." Zoe explained seriously.**

"Oh, _yeah_," Percy said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Not in _that_ way, you _dope_!" Zoe yelled her face turning red as she smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder.

**Artemis smiled at Zoe's words, "I am glad you have someone you can trust in camp Zoe. I hoped you would stick close to Perseus; he has had a tough life and needs someone he can trust."**

**Zoe smiled as she remembered when Percy said she was the only person he fully trusted in camp.**

**"So what has brought you to camp my lady?" Zoe asked trying to change the subject.**

**Artemis sighed, "Apparently the Titan Army has discovered entrances to the Labyrinth and father believes they may use it to attack camp. We are here to discuss with Chiron and the cabin leaders what to do next about a possible attack on camp."**

**"Is there an entrance inside the camp?" Zoe asked.**

"Yes," Percy replied.

**"We don't know; we were hoping to find out while we are here." Artemis replied.**

**Zoe nodded, "How long will you be here?"**

**Artemis smiled, "At least a few days. Enough time to extend the hunters winning streak in capture the flag."**

**Zoe smirked at the goddess' confidence, "Don't be so sure milady. There isn't a single hunter who can defeat Percy in combat; not even if they teamed up against him. Of course I will be on the camper's side for once as well."**

Zoe smirked. Only a hunter could be the hunters.

**"Well perhaps I will need to join my hunters in the game as well. I can't let our unbeaten streak end because the campers managed to steal my lieutenant from me." Artemis said with a sly smile.**

**"I think I would very much like to see you and Percy fight my lady. He may be the first to provide a challenge for you." Zoe said smiling deviously.**

Percy scowled at Zoe who just laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. Immediately the scowl disappeared and was replaced by a goofy grin.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You think Percy can defeat me?"**

**Zoe shook her head, "No, but I think you will be a surprised as how skilled he is in combat. I would never admit it to him but if he wanted to he could wipe the floor with me regardless of weapons used."**

"Why thank you, Zoe," Percy said with a grin.

"You _weren't_ supposed to hear that," Zoe mumbled blushing from embarrassment.

**Artemis grinned, "I will make sure to find Percy during the game then."**

**Zoe nodded but looked at Artemis whose expression turned serious again.**

**"Do you think Percy's sister would consider joining the hunt? I have wanted to ask her since we saw her in Maine." Artemis asked seriously.**

**Zoe looked uncomfortable before answering, "I think she might but I would ask that you not ask her yet." She said a little warily.**

**"And why is that? Perseus said he would be happy if she joined." Artemis asked shocked at Zoe's answer.**

Bianca smiled. She loved being a hunter, but she did miss her brothers occasionally.

**Zoe sighed, "I think she would make a great hunter but I would ask that you not ask until after the conflict with the Titans. Percy does not have a lot of people close to him but his brother and sister mean everything to him. If he is going to die in the next year and a half then I don't want him to lose someone who means so much to him. He would never ask you not to or tell his sister not to join but I know he would be saddened if he lost her to the hunt."**

Percy looked at Zoe gratefully. She just waved it off.

**Artemis was silent as she thought about Zoe's words. After a minute she slowly nodded, "I will wait to ask her. Perseus has done a lot for me and I would not feel right to steal happiness from the one good man I've met in the last millennium."**

**Zoe bowed her head, "Thank you my lady."**

**Artemis smiled, "Let's get back to camp; your sisters have missed you."**

**Line Break**

**Zoe sat in the Artemis chair around the ping-pong table while Thalia sat in the Zeus chair as the rest of the cabin counselors filed into the makeshift war room in the big house. Once everyone was seated Chiron raised his hand to silence the counselors.**

**"This war council meeting has been called to discuss the possibility of an attack on camp through the Labyrinth. We have sent a small quest to try to locate an entrance in the city. Until we discover what to do next, Lady Artemis and the hunters will be staying at camp to help with defenses in the event of a surprise attack." Chiron explained.**

**Before anyone could speak, Artemis spoke up, "Excuse me Chiron, but where is Perseus?"**

**"Perseus isn't a cabin leader here at camp so he was not invited to the meeting." Chiron said a little warily.**

"As the camp leader he should be allowed to join," Thalia argued.

"_Relax_, Thals. It's fine," Percy said. "I end up there _eventually_, besides it was very amusing when I walked in to find a furry creature hopping around."

**Artemis' eyes narrowed but before she could speak, a loud voice interrupted her.**

**"We don't need that freak! He is nothing but dangerous." Theseus yelled before his eyes widened when he realized he had just cut off a man-hating goddess.**

Poseidon face palmed himself for his son's foolishness.

**Artemis' eyes flashed with anger before she snapped her fingers. In a flash of silver light, the wide-eyed son of Poseidon transformed into a small bunny like animal with antlers atop its head.**

Everyone burst into laughter and chuckles. Artemis grinned evilly.

**The room was silent with the exception of Zoe and Thalia who both burst into hysterical laughter.**

**Chiron looked nervously at Artemis, "Lady Artemis, I would rather not have to explain to Lord Poseidon that his son has become a small animal."**

Poseidon just waved it off and continued laughing.

**Artemis waved her hand dismissively, "Relax Chiron, I will turn him back once the meeting is over. His contribution will be much better in this form. Now can someone please summon Perseus; I would prefer to have the one male demigod I like take part in this meeting."**

Artemis smirked. She loved turning foolish males into furry little creatures.

**Chiron nodded, "Can someone go find Perseus so we can continue?"**

**Thalia stood up, "I'll get him, I've been looking forward to seeing my cousin again anyway."**

"Aw, does Pinecone Face, miss me?" Percy teased.

"I sure do, Death Breath," Thalia replied with a smirk.

"Airhead."

"Deadbrain."

"Sparky."

"Zombieboy."

"Lightning Rod."

"What?"

"_Hah_, I win," Percy cheered.

"_No_, that name was _stupid_," Thalia argued.

"You're just a poor loser," Percy said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-"

"Children, _please_!" Zeus groaned rubbing his temples. "You're giving us migraines."

"I won again, _loser_," Percy gloated.

"That wasn't _fair_. My dad interrupted me!" Thalia pouted sticking her tongue out.

"You know, they act more mature than Poseidon and Zeus," Athena whispered to Demeter.

Demeter nodded in agreement. The romans rolled their eyes at the Greeks as Hazel kept reading.

**Five minutes later Thalia and Percy walked into the war room laughing with each other before Percy's eyes landed on the jackalope seated in the Poseidon chair. His eyes snapped to Artemis before his grinned, "Nice work Lady Artemis, I can't help but compliment the improvements you made."**

The campers laughed at Percy's remark.

**Artemis chuckled quietly before regaining her composure. She snapped her fingers conjuring up a chair for Percy to sit in.**

**Percy bowed his head to the goddess, "Thank you Lady Artemis."**

**Artemis nodded and turned back to Chiron who explained the purpose of the meeting again. Percy raised his hand about halfway through his speech stopping Chiron.**

**"Yea, I already know where the Labyrinth entrance is." Percy said casually.**

"What do you _mean_ you know where it is? Why didn't you mention it?" Zeus asked.

"Uncle, if it's all the same to you, _I'd_ like to do the reading," Hazel joked.

**Everyone looked at Percy in shock before Zoe spoke up, "What do you mean you know where it is? Why didn't you mention it?"**

Zeus smiled sheepishly.

**Percy shrugged, "Because no one asked. I'm a son of Hades; we have a knack for finding tunnels and underground passages. I found the entrance like a week into being here but figured it would be better if the campers didn't know about it. I assumed Chiron and the gods already knew where it was."**

"Very wise, Percy," Athena said. "Are you sure you're not mine?"

"I'm sure. I have _very_ intelligent parents, and I was taught by your children and boyfriend," Percy replied.

Theseus and Athena blushed at Percy's last statement.

**Artemis shook her head, "Now do you see why you need the most powerful demigod in camp included in your war councils? You have sent a quest out to the city for nothing."**

Clarisse groaned. Two weeks had been wasted for absolutely nothing.

**Chiron's eyes widened, "I must Iris Message Clarisse at once. Continue the meeting, I will be back shortly."**

**Artemis turned back to the counselors shaking her head, "Where is the entrance Perseus?"**

**"Between some rocks near Zeus' fist. It's a tight squeeze but the delta symbol is clearly visible around five feet in." Percy replied.**

**Artemis nodded, "I will need you to take me there as soon as this meeting is over."**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis."**

**"Thalia, please bring our little friend Theseus to my cabin. Tell the girls they can play with him but not to kill him… yet."**

"What did you do to him?" Percy asked.

"You _don't_ want to know," Thalia said grinning evilly.

"You're right, I don't," Percy said shuddering at the thought.

**Thalia grinned evilly as she grabbed the jackalope by the scruff of his neck and jogged out of the war room.**

**"The rest of you can leave but someone please wait back for Chiron." Artemis said before waving Percy to follow her.**

**Once outside, Artemis put a hand on Percy's shoulder as they vanished in a silver light. They reappeared in front of Zeus' fist. Percy walked over to the rocks and slid between two rocks with Artemis right behind him. Percy pointed ahead where the delta symbol glowed softly in the moonlight.**

**Percy followed Artemis out of the rocks where she stopped, "Thank you Perseus; I will inform Olympus of this shortly."**

**Percy nodded and made to walk back towards camp but Artemis put a hand on his chest to stop him.**

"And kissed him on the lips as they rode off into the sunset," Aphrodite finished.

"Um, _no_ that's not what it says," Hazel said.

**"I need to speak with you for a minute." Artemis said seriously.**

**Percy gulped a bit but nodded.**

"_Honestly_, Percy. I'm not going to hurt you," Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're a _man_-hating goddess, so I think I have _every_ right to be nervous," Percy said.

Artemis rolled her eyes again.

**"What are your thoughts about Zoe?" Artemis asked stoically.**

**Percy looked at her confused, "Um, she is my friend. Is that not okay with you?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "That is the extent of your feelings?"**

**Percy's eyes widened before he chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about Lady Artemis. Zoe is probably my best friend in camp but I'm not exactly looking for someone to date."**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"**

**Percy's expression turned serious, "I think you are well aware why Lady Artemis. It wouldn't make much sense to get too close to someone only to die on them in a little over a year. Besides, Zoe is bit out of my league."**

"Well, _obviously_ I'm not as we _are_ dating," Zoe said.

"You _still_ are. If anything you deserve someone so much better," Percy said.

"Percy, _no one_ could be better than you. You are the first and _only_ man that I've ever seen or known that would give up immortality when offered or would give back something that didn't belong to them. I fell for you, not because of your _looks_, but because of your _humbleness_, your _modesty_, your _selflessness_, your _loyalty_, _and_ the fact that you _keep_ your promises. There hasn't been a single promise that you've broke, and _that's_ why I fell," Zoe said.

Percy opened his mouth but wisely shut it as soon as he saw Zoe's face.

**Artemis' expression softened, "Perseus, prophecies are never certain. You managed to save Zoe from hers. Do not lose hope."**

**"I haven't lost hope but I also think realistically. No matter what I do, whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. If I do die, then so be it. At least I will know that I died for something worthwhile." Percy explained seriously.**

The Olympians all stared at Percy very impressed that a demigod would accept and face his fate so fearlessly.

**The goddess nodded with an impressed look on her face, "You are a very brave hero Perseus. Not many would face their fate as fearlessly as you are."**

**Percy just shrugged in response.**

**Artemis looked at him curiously, "What did you mean when you said Zoe was out of your league?"**

**Percy's eyes widened at the question before he frowned a bit, "Please don't take this the wrong way Lady Artemis but Zoe is quite beautiful while my stepfather made sure I would never win any beauty contests in my short life."**

A low growl was heard from everyone. Percy looked down. Most of the scars had faded, but a few still remained as a constant reminder of his failures. Zoe looked at PErcy with concern, but he just shook his head.

**Artemis frowned at his response, "Your scars only show the struggles you have overcome in your life. Do not think they take anything away from you. I only asked you about Zoe because I was surprised by how fondly she spoke of you but I am happy that you two have grown close. If she is forced to stay out of my hunt, it is reassuring to know she has someone like you to watch her back."**

Percy smiled at the maiden goddess.

**"You have nothing to worry about anyway; with the exception of me, Zoe has it made it quite clear to camp she still carries a strong dislike of men." Percy explained.**

**Artemis nodded approvingly, "It is good to know she still has the same taste towards men and the ability to recognize one of the rare good ones."**

Everyone glanced at the goddess in shock. The man-hating goddess actually approved of a man.

**Percy smiled at her words, "That is very kind of you Lady Artemis."**

**Artemis smiled before it turned into a smirk, "You should prepare yourself for the fight of your life tomorrow night. Zoe took it upon herself to inform me you may be the first worthy mortal adversary for me. I will be playing with my hunters in capture the flag."**

"Oh, _joy_," Percy mumbled sarcastically.

**Percy paled at her words before he scowled, "I'm going to kill her when I see her."**

"You wouldn't kill _me_," Zoe said.

"_No_. I wouldn't, although sometimes you can get _really_ annoying," Percy grumbled.

"Deal with it because it's not getting any easier," Zoe said.

"I wouldn't have any other way," Percy grinned.

**Artemis' smirk grew, "I would recommend you save your energy. I have no plans to go easy on you." She said as she grabbed Percy's shoulder and teleported them back to the cabin area in camp."**

"_Yay_," Percy said sarcastically.

Artemis smiled evilly.

**Line Break**

**Percy sat in a branch overlooking the clearing where his team's flag sat out in the open. His body was tense with anticipation for the coming fight. He wasn't worried but he did know that he was in for the fight of his life. His entire team was gone; all sent after the hunter's flag while he was sure he knew the only hunter that would be coming to get theirs was going to be none other than the goddess herself. His plan was simple; he didn't need to win but he did need to keep her occupied long enough for his friends to begin fighting their way through the hunter's defenses while Zoe or Annabeth snuck past them and captured their flag.**

Percy groaned as he knew what was about to happen. He liked fighting Artemis, being bait sometimes got annoying.

**Percy was brought out of his thoughts by Artemis casually strolling into the clearing where she stopped in the middle.**

**"Come on out Perseus; I know you're here." Artemis called with mischievous smile playing on her lips.**

"Let the fight begin," Percy muttered.

**Percy sighed loudly and jumped down from the branch and stood between the goddess and his team's flag.**

"My bets are on Percy," Hermes muttered to Apollo.

"You're on," Apollo grinned.

**Artemis grinned, "I hope you won't be a disappointment for me; Zoe spoke very highly of your skills."**

Percy glanced at Zoe who blushed.

**A small smile crept on to Percy's face, "Well there's only one way to find out." He said as he held out his hand. His Stygian Iron blade shot out of the earth before his held out his other hand where an identical blade shot up into his outstretched hand.**

"This'll be good," Ares mumbled.

"Both badass entrances," Hermes said.

**Artemis smiled and nodded and two silver hunting knives appeared in her hands.**

**Without another word the goddess lunged towards Percy bringing down her hunting knives in a downward arc. Percy raised his blade and blocked before slashing at the goddess with his other sword.**

"Come on, Percy," Hermes and Hades mumbled.

**Artemis jumped back but quickly lunged at him again, this time feinting the strike with her knives and quickly crouching and kicking Percy's legs out from under him. Percy landed on his back and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being stabbed in the chest. Percy jumped to his feet only to be kicked hard in the chest.**

"_Yes_!" Apollo and Artemis cheered at the same time.

They glanced at each other and shuttered at the same time.

**Percy stumbled back and had to spin to his left to avoid being cut open by a blur of silver hunting knives. He received a glancing blow, opening up a shallow cut on his shoulder. Percy winced from the blade before focusing on the charging goddess again. Artemis sent a hard kick towards Percy's stomach and was shocked when Percy swatted away her foot with the hilts of his swords, causing the goddess to stumble and wince from the power of the strike.**

"Go, Percy!" Hades cheered. "Come on, son!"

**This time Percy attacked, bringing both swords down in a downward arc towards her head. Artemis raised her knives to block, giving Percy the chance to kick the goddess in her leg, knocking her down to a knee. Percy swung again only to be blocked but sent a hard kick to Artemis' exposed ribcage, knocking her off a knee and onto the ground.**

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Hermes chanted.

**Artemis was on her feet again before Percy could attack, her eyes looking at the demigod in front of her with new respect. Percy stepped back a few feet and let the sword drop out of his left hand before a hunting knife appeared in it a second later. Artemis raised an eyebrow but had no time to ask why when Percy charged her again. Percy made a wild slash to her left side only to have Artemis block the strike and then lock his blade between her two knives. Artemis smirked as she twisted the blade and knocked it out of his hand. Percy returned the smirk as slashed a gash in the goddess' ribcage with his hunting knife. Ichor began to slowly leak from the wound as Percy stepped back and his other sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

"Come _on_, Percy!" Poseidon muttered.

**Artemis grabbed her wounded side as she stared at Percy in shock, realizing he lost his sword on purpose as it opened her other side up for his other blade to strike.**

Percy smirked at Artemis's mistake.

**Artemis' eyes narrowed as she sprinted forward, sending a flurry of strikes at Percy who struggled to keep up with her speed. Artemis feinted a strike to his legs before driving a hunting knife through Percy's exposed shoulder. Percy grunted in pain as he jumped back, blood flowing freely from his shoulder now. Artemis pressed her attack, trying to get inside the reach of his sword but Percy met every strike she sent with either his sword or knife. As Artemis' frustration grew, her strikes became more wild and unpredictable. Percy raised his sword to block a strike at his wounded shoulder and received a hard kick to his stomach for his troubles.**

"No, no _no_," Hermes muttered.

**Percy hunched over as Artemis made to attack again but Percy lunged forward, tackling Artemis to the ground before quickly rolling off and climbing back to his feet. Artemis jumped back to her feet but barely had enough time to raise her blade to block his sword. Percy's hunting knife slid across her exposed thigh, drawing a deeper gash than her last cut.**

Everyone leaned in their seats wanting to know very last detail.

**Artemis growled as she lunged forward using her godly speed, dropping into a crouch as she swept Percy's feet out from under him and knocked him on his back again. In a blur of silver Artemis pinned Percy to the ground and held a hunting knife to his throat.**

"_No_!" Hermes yelled.

**"You lose." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face.**

"How much?" Hermes grumbled.

"25," Apollo said.

"_Fine_," Hermes said handing over the coins.

**"The battle yes but the war no." Came the amused voice of Zoe from a few feet behind Artemis.**

Artemis cursed.

**Artemis' eyes widened before she got off Percy and turned to see Zoe standing beside all the campers and hunters with the hunter's flag in her hand and a smug smile on her face.**

"When is she _not_ going to fall for that?" Percy asked Zoe.

"Probably _never_. She enjoys fighting you," Zoe smirked.

"_Wonderful_," Percy said sarcastically.

"It's not _that_ bad, Percy," Zoe said.

"I swear she comes to Camp Half-Blood _every_ week _just_ to be able to fight me in the war games," Percy mumbled.

**Artemis stared at Zoe in shock before a small smile crept onto her face, "I take it you captured the flag?"**

"Of course, only a hunter could beat a hunter," Clarisse muttered.

**Zoe nodded as she looked behind the goddess to see Percy panting heavily and clutching his bleeding shoulder, clearly exhausted.**

**Artemis turned back to Percy and offered him her hand. Percy took it gratefully as she pulled him to his feet. Artemis placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and sent a few pulses of silver light into his wound before it closed up.**

**"Very impressive Perseus; you are a very skilled fighter." Artemis said in a respectful tone.**

**Percy bowed his head a bit, "As are you Lady Artemis; that was the toughest fight of my life."**

"What about my fight?" Achilles asked.

"Nope, Artemis was still the toughest," Percy said.

Artemis grinned at his statement.

**Artemis grinned at his statement before Chiron cantered over to the crowd of demigods and hunters.**

**"We need another war council Lady Artemis; Clarisse has returned and brought news of the Titan Army's plans." Chiron said seriously.**

**Artemis nodded, "Give me twenty minutes and I shall join you in the big house. I assume Perseus will be included in the meeting this time?" She said with an eyebrow raised.**

Everyone laughed again remembering before.

**Chiron nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis."**

**Artemis nodded as the demigods began to disperse. After sending most of her hunters back to their cabin, she walked with Percy and Zoe towards the big house.**

**As they walked, Artemis began to speak, "There will most likely be a quest issued to deal with the problem of the Titans using the Labyrinth. I would ask that both of you make sure you are on it. Should the Titan's get into camp through the maze, it will be very difficult to defend the camp."**

The campers looked down. they had lost a lot of good people in the battle and the war.

**Percy and Zoe glanced at each other briefly before nodding to Artemis.**

**When the trio arrived in the war room, they discovered Annabeth had already been sent to the oracle. Theseus was slumped in his chair looking nervously towards Artemis who had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. Chiron explained how Clarisse found a demigod near one of the entrances to the Labyrinth who had been lost for a while down there. Despite his current mental state, they were able to decipher the Titan Army's plans to find Ariadne's string before mounting an attack on Camp Half Blood.**

The campers looked down again.

**Five minutes later Annabeth came down the stairs with a pale face and showed no signs of knowing everyone was looking at her until Thalia snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.**

Annabeth blushed a little.

**"What was the prophecy my dear?" Chiron asked.**

**Annabeth nodded numbly before speaking;**

**"Four shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze**

"The Labyrinth," Athena said.

**Two children of the sea guide the way**

"Percy and Zoe," Annabeth added.

**You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand**

"Percy," Katie added.

**the child of Athena's final stand**

"Daedalus," Zoe said.

**Destroy with a hero's final breath**

"Daedalus being killed destroyed the Labyrinth," Clarisse added.

**And lose a love to worse than death"**

"Luke got possessed by Kronos, and Annie lost a person who was like a third brother to her," Thalia finished.

**"Well this one sounds like a blast." Percy said sarcastically from his seat.**

**Zoe rolled her eyes but was extremely troubled by the words of the prophecy.**

**"Well I think the prophecy is pretty clear about who is going." Chiron announced to the room.**

**"Great so our success depends on Jackson; this won't end well." Theseus spat from his seat.**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "Who said you were coming on this quest?"**

**Theseus' eyes narrowed, "The sea obviously refers to me you idiot."**

"Not necessarily," Athena said. "It just says children of the _sea_, there are plenty of sea spirits and minor gods."

"For example, a child of Pleione," Artemis said.

**Percy's eyes shifted to the pitcher of water at the end of the table. He raised his hand as the water floated out of the pitcher before it hardened into a shard of ice which floated over to Theseus, the sharp jagged end inches from his neck.**

**"Do not presume to think you know anything ****_brother_****" Percy spat saying the word brother with disgust.**

"Who wants to read?" Hazel asked.

"I do," Reyna said taking the book.

"Two more chapters, and then we'll take a break," Zeus said.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a small writer's block, but I'm over it now. I'm trying to update both of my stories as soon as possible and still have a life(LOL). I might start another one of these reading thingys or start an "original" fanfiction after I finish one of these, i can't decide. Till next time.**_


End file.
